


With Arms Wide Open

by S_T_J0hns0n



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Music, Outer Space, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_T_J0hns0n/pseuds/S_T_J0hns0n
Summary: Sara Ryder is on a mission to save every man, woman and alien of Heleus. But with the constant threat of the Kett, the Roekar, as well as the completely unexpected, her job has become more difficult and dangerous than ever. On orders from her superiors to form alliances with foreign life forms and place outposts on livable planets, one planet in particular had proven itself more challenging than the rest. Join her and the much loved merry band of misfits on another adventure to unmask the Charlatan, so she can hopefully aid man and alien alike to stabilize on the planet of Kadara and bring down the Archon.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav & Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Comments: 39
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to let me know your thoughts, good or bad. i'm always looking to get better.

Ryder,

Need I remind you of your responsibilities as Pathfinder? The necessity of initiative outposts on ALL sustainable planets are essential to our survival. The Nexus simply does not have the room or the resources to accompany the constant arrival of allies as well as civilian mouths in need of feeding, due to your bleeding heart for the less fortunate. So, I don't care what it takes for you to appease the exiles in Kadara Port. Just get it done. Failure is not an option.

Addison

Ryder scoffed, shaking her head as she leaned over the desk in her quarters, reading over the email a second time. "Remind me of my duties as Pathfinder?" She kicked the chair beside her, sending it across the room like a spinning cyclone. "I have been busting my ass for weeks in this trash heap! I mean, shit, when I got here every body of water was on fire!"

"Your success with closing the vault has aided Kadara exponentially." Sam agreed.

"Exactly! And guess who did that? Not that bit-!" She growled, biting the inside of her cheek, trying to refrain the slew of profanities that would undoubtedly somehow make their way back to whom they were meant for.

"I don't have to guess. I know it was you Ryder. I was there." Sam said as she silently counted to three in her head, clicking out of the email.

"I can't decide who's worse, Addison or Director Tann?" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"I believe their harsh dispositions are due predominantly to fear. On our last visit to the Hyperion, both Addison and Director Tann were showing extreme levels of adrenaline that seemed to spike when confronted by the possibility of mission failure." Sam said.

She pushed off the desk, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to the miniature Sam node beside her terminal. "Funny, I don't recall scanning them?" She said, thinking back.

"I did." Sam said, bluntly.

"What? How?" She asked, slightly disturbed.

"With the Hyperion grid locked into the Nexus, I am integrated into its control systems and therefore able to scan freely. However, when we are out in the field your scanner is needed in order for me to perform my duties adequately." Sam said.

She listened to the holographic orb as it turned slowly, pixilating with every word. "I'm surprised that's allowed, with all the fear still surrounding A.I. and all." She said.

"I am not entirely certain that they are aware. However it is part of my programming to learn. I-"

"Wait a minute! You're programmed into the Tempest." She said, cutting him off.

"I am."

"Are you scanning people at random here too?"

"I have scanned everyone aboard in times of extreme duress to ensure health was stable and within acceptable limits. Should anything of concern arise I alert Dr. T'Perro for further analysis."

"Huh...well I suppose if it is to ensure everyone's health, I guess I don't see the problem." She said, mostly to herself.

"Actually Ryder, this discussion brings up a course of conversation I had wished to discuss with you." Sam said.

There wasn't even the slightest influx in his tone, but those words alone were enough to peak her interest as well as a give her a disturbing uncertainty. It was usually her seeking his assistance, but every now and then he had a few questions of his own. Most were completely logical in regards to human response, trying to understand how to be more human as his creation had always intended, but sometimes they had a tendency to be quite...embarrassing. "What is that, Sam?" She asked, hesitantly.

"The other night when Jaal had come to your quarters late after playing a game of poker with Gil. He had lost." He began. She thought back to that night, trying to remember if anything out of the ordinary had occurred when he continued. "It also occurred two nights prior-"

"Where is this going Sam?" She asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I just wanted to inform you that your health has increased exponentially since you have established your relationship." He said.

His comment swirled around her mind, making her heart flutter. "Aw! Thank you Sam. Jaal does make me very happy." She admitted.

"Indeed. I have noticed a steady increase in your mental health as well as an extreme boost in your physical stamina."

The flutters she felt in her chest suddenly stopped, dropping to the pit of her stomach like a Omni grenade. "Wait, what?"

"I advise you and Jaal to consider taking part in your personal recreational exercises more frequently. The physical response due to your battles of dominance in the act of procreation has proven to make you both more efficient in the field. Your endurance against hazardous conditions has increased by twenty-three percent. Jaal-"

Her mouth fell open, watching him as he flickered through his stats innocently. "Holy shit Sam! Have you scanned us while...while we were having sex!?" She bellowed, starting to pace back and forth in front of him.

"I sense your adrenaline rising."

"Yea no shit!" She spat, pulling her fingers through her hair. Unbelievable! Even though Sam was an A.I. she considered him much like a very close friend, he was implanted in her brain after all. The thought of him peeping on them during such an intimate act was just, wrong. She considered it the same as if Liam or Vetra were sitting in the corner of the room, watching, listening, giving pointers while her and Jaal bumped bits. She shivered at the thought, holding a closed fist to her mouth as her tongue threatened to push from her mouth in a silent gag.

She walked up to holographic sphere on the corner of her desk, leaning over him as if her presence would some how intimidate him. "Sam Node Ryder! It is not ok for you to scan me and Jaal, or anyone for that matter without their consent. Unless it is a situation of life or death, do I make myself clear?"

He pixilated silently. She wasn't sure if he were thinking or if this was his way of looking like child being scolded by a disappointed parent. "I understand by your tone I have upset you."

"Yea, I'm pretty pissed." She admitted.

"I apologize Ryder. That was not my intention." He said, softly. She gave him a tight nod, accepting his apology when he continued. "I will let you have some time. I have heard when one is upset it is best the party who has caused the emotional distress to give space."

"You don't hav-" She began when she was cut off by the node disengaging. "Sam?" She called, but there was no answer. She turned away from the desk, looking out at the panoramic galactic view from the window. Her cheeks ballooned as she forced air through her mouth. I can't believe he would have thought that was okay! Way to go dad, you created an artificial peeping Tom. That is your legacy.

She chuckled lightly, picturing her fathers face. The sheer mortified expression that he would've had. 'I-I...need to make some adjustments to Sam's human educational software.' He would say before stumbling on his own feet as he tried to rush out the door on his way to Sam Node central. She burst into a fit of laughter at the thought when she was interrupted by a painful prick in her chest.

The reality of her fathers death hit her suddenly. She had't taken the time to mourn him. Once she had woken up after the accident in Habitat 7 with Sam transferred to her implant she was immediately bestowed the weight of her fathers responsibility to Heleus. Since then it has been nothing but constant missions and meetings devoted to the scrutiny of her decisions. Even now there was no time, there was yet again another important task that needed her full attention. She needed to prepare.

She shook her head, pushing the pain down as far as she could with the promise to deal with it when time allowed. She walked to the stand beside her bed, picking up the wireless ear buds from their charging station and popped them in her ears. Everyone had their one trinket they brought from the Milky Way. Vetra brought an ugly Asari lamp, Liam somehow managed to smuggle the Milky Way's ugliest couch in existence and she brought her earbuds.

She loved music. She couldn't imagine being in a new galaxy without classics like 'The Beatles' or 'AC/DC' not to mention they were far easier to conceal than a stereo with a three-hundred piece CD collection. The weight restrictions were too strict. Though once she saw Liams horrific couch she really wish she had known him sooner.

Once they were secured in her ears she swiped through her omni tool, picking out a musical playlist she had compiled that reminded her of home. 'Maria Maria' by Santana began to play, the guitar rifts vibrating through her body. She bobbed her head, shuffling from side to side with the beat as she took off her scarf and jacket. She agreed with Addison on one thing. Failure of their survival was not an option, and she would make damn sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaal stood in the cargo bay, tinkering with the Nomad as usual. He enjoyed learning the advanced engineering. How every piece no matter how small played a part in its functionality. He hoped once the Kett were defeated he would be able to convince Evfra to assemble a group of mechanical engineers on Aya to create Nomads of their own. With an Angaran touch of corse.

He paced around the four wheeled contraption, trying to decipher the mechanics of the coils tucked behind the wheel wells, but his large frame made it difficult to get a clear view. He was crouched beside the one of the wheels, his neck pulling uncomfortably as he strained to reach the point of interest. He pulled away, sighing heavily as he got to his feet and walked to the lift controls. He glanced over the overwhelming amount of switches and buttons, hovering his large twitching finger over the rows while he tried to remember which one he needed. "If I recall Cora said this one should..." He mumbled to himself, flicking one of the dozens of switches.

Suddenly Gil shouted a cluster of profanities from the engineering room as the platform he used to make card houses moved, causing a weeks worth of delicate maneuvering to go to waste. "Whoops! My apologies." Jaal called out, fixing his mistake before trying another switch.

The nomad began to ascend and he smiled victoriously when it stopped mid way. Jaals smile twisted with confusion as he looked down at the switch, seeing it unchanged. Gil strutted from the engineering room and lean over the second floor railing. "Whoops..." He said, typing an override into his Omni tool with a sly grin.

Jaals curious expression fell from his face as he heaved an exasperated sigh, pulling a cart lined with tools to aid him in his quest for knowledge. He stopped just before one of the front wheels. It was level with his chest and while its position was significantly better than where it was before, it would still require some strenuous maneuvering on his part. He knelt down on both knees, leaning back uncomfortably on his haunches as he positioned himself behind the wheel.

Finally in place he was able to see the entirety of the Nomads suspension system. He scanned over the mechanics with utter fascination. The familiar feeling reminded him of eagerness he had when he was a child and his aunt had brought him back his first Kett weapon. He smiled, quickly reaching for a wrench. He began to loosen nuts and bolts, taking them apart and studying them thoroughly before putting them back together. He took his time, making sure not to miss a single piece when he came across a large solid coil just behind the wheel. 

It was that very part that made the Nomad such a smooth ride, trudging through mountain side and tumbling over large jagged rocks with ease and comfort. His eyes followed the twisted metal, looking for where it leads when a memory of Ryder flashed through his mind. A smirk played on his lips as one of his most treasured memories replayed before him. They were in Ryder's room surrounded by the warm glow of the Anasa systems sun. She looked down on him with dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Her body as bare as the day she came into the universe. The long dark strands of hair she wore across her face were damp with sweat, curling in this very way.

Still holding onto the memory he reached out to the coil, running his fingers along the cold, smooth piece of metal. As much as it resembled the thought in structure it had absolutely no comparison to the real thing. Her curls were softer, warmer, more inviting. And while this machinery fed his desire to learn, it held not even the slightest reflection in his desire to learn her in every way.

"Jaal, Ryder requires your assistance." Sam said through the cargo bay coms.

Jaal jumped at the unexpected call, smacking his head on the undercarriage. "Shit!" He growled.

"There you go! Now you're getting the hang of it." Liam said, walking from the crew quarters toward the storage room where his beloved couch called home. "I told you cursing would come more naturally once you figured out their meanings."

Jaal crawled out from under the nomad, using the front bumper to pull himself to his feet. He pressed his hand over the throbbing pain coming from the top of his head. When he pulled his hand away he saw a small amount of blood smudged across the center of his palm.

"Ehh, that doesn't look good. You might wanna go get that checked out." Liam suggested.

He shook his head and hands in unison. "No. It's fine. It's just another scar, it'll heal."

"Right. I'm sure it has nothing at all to do with not wanting to give the doc an excuse to stick you." Liam said with a sideways smile.

"Conversation over, Kosta." Jaal warned, wiping his hand across his chest, leaving the room.

He walked through the crew quarters, avoiding the med bay at all costs. He exited through the bathrooms, looking over his shoulder when the door to Ryders quarters opened. The doors swished closed behind him as he looked to her desk, expecting her to be pulling at her hair, cursing at the screen as she read emails like usual, but to his surprise she wasn't. He stepped further into the room, following the stunning view of stars when he froze, seeing an unexpected view of beauty.

At the foot of the bed Ryder stood with her back to him. She was wearing a a black tank top and black 'boy shorts' as he recalled Liam explaining to him in one of their discussions of the human wardrobe. She didn't seem to have noticed that he was there as she didn't greet him, but what caught his attention was the peculiar way she was moving. Her arms were above her head, clapping together periodically as her shoulders and hips swayed from side to side.

He found himself staring, his eyes glued to her hips as if in a trance. The way her body rolled reminded him of the Sheraav, a large snake like creature native to Havaarl. When cornered it would enlarge its neon colored eyes, captivating you as it danced, wrapping you up in its warm venom covered body, numbing your nerves before it'd strike. But this was far from a deadly defense mechanism, this display was meant to enrapture, as if attracting a mate.

A dull ache twisted in his stomach as his heart beat rapidly in his chest, but above all he was filled with curiosity. What kind of human ritual was this? Was it something he was even allowed to see? Or was it meant to be private? What ever it was, it was stirring something within him that he couldn't explain. It was so familiar, primal. Yet, he was uncertain if it was appropriate to feel such a thing toward something he didn't even understand.

He stood frozen in place, contemplating whether or not he should leave when she turned around, meeting his confused gaze with one of her own. She jumped back, thrusting her hands out defensively. "Fuck!" She shouted. Once she realized who it was she quickly pulled something he couldn't make out from inside her ears and placed a hand over her chest. "Stars Jaal! You scared the shit out of me!" She breathed. Alarmed, he stepped back quickly, scanning the floor around her with a look of sheer horror. She shook her head, releasing a small chuckle. "Not literally Jaal."

He nodded, relaxing slightly. "Idiom?"

"Yes." She said, staring at her feet, folding her arms across her chest as silence filled the room. He tilted his head, trying to meet her eye so he could read her, but she avoided him. He began to think his earlier assumption that he was not supposed to witness what he did were correct. "I apologize Darling one. Sam had said that you needed to see me."

"Sam?" She asked, looking to him as if searching for the answers when suddenly she groaned, smacking the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Sam!"

Her expression was unreadable and this time it was he who couldn't meet her eye. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were busy. I could come back once you have finished your ritual." He quickly turned for the door when Ryder called out to him.

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her. She crossed the room, stopping just before him when she popped up on the balls of her feet, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't go." She said softly. His eyes remained closed, a smile spreading along his face as he relished in the familiar warmth.

"What happened!?" She gasped, running her fingertips along the small gash on the top of his head.

He winced slightly as pain prickled under her touch. "I was...tinkering with the Nomad and had unfortunately miscalculated my height." He said, leaving out Gil's hand in his misfortune, knowing full well she would scold him for it.

She sighed and shook her head. "And I suppose going to Lexi is out of the question." 

"It will heal like every other minor injury. No need to trouble Dr. T'Perro for something so menial." He said nonchalantly, hoping the down play would keep her from forcing him to go.

She smiled at him with one brow raised. "Are you still afraid of Lexi after your voluntary physical?" He looked away, wearing an uneasy smile. She forced out a heavy breath as her hands fell to her sides. "Ok, ok, I won't force you to go." He sighed with relief when she pressed her slender finger firmly to his chest. "But I won't let it go untreated, so sit." She demanded, pointing to her bed.

He walked to the edge of her bed and took a seat. She followed behind him, placing what was in her hand beside him before going back to her desk. He looked down, seeing what resembled the beads his mothers used to make their necklaces of. He took them in his hand, studying them as she rummaged through drawers. There was not much to them. They were small and shaped like the antibiotics Dr. T'Perro forced on him the moment he stepped onto the ship. One end was made of hardened plastic while the other consisted of a smooth mailable like substance.

He pinched the soft end between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed. He gasped with amazement and wonder as he released, seeing it return to its former shape no matter how much pressure he applied. Excitement to figure out this new mysterious tech consumed him. He began to tug on the soft end, trying to figure out its specs when suddenly it separated with a light popping sound.

His eyes grew wide as he looked down at his hands, each holding a piece of the same whole and his curiosity dimmed. He looked to Ryder who was now standing before him, holding a small first aid kit."Darling one, I-I-I." Guilt swelled in his chest, making it difficult for him to find the words.

She looked down at the buds in his hands and smiled. She placed the kit down beside him, taking the pieces in her hands. "It's ok Jaal, see?" He watched as she pressed the the funneled tip of the soft end back into the hole in the hard end and with another light pop they were joined. "Good as new." She said, placing it back in his hand.

"Magnificent." He said, staring at the tiny tech in awe. "What are they?"

"They're earbuds." She said, pulling a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton wool from the kit.

"Ear...buds?" He said, looking to her confused.

"Yea, you put them in your ears and you can listen to stuff. Like music or...any kind of audio really, but only the wearer can hear it." She said, cleaning his wound.

"Did you find them in a remnant vault?" He asked.

"No, I brought them with me, from home. Well, the Milky Way."

"I see." He said with a slight nod. "Like Kosta's hideous couch."

"Yes. Like Liam's ugly couch." She laughed.

"Were they your fathers?" He asked, his hold on them quickly changing from eager curiosity to a tender like protection.

"No, well, kind of. They were a gift from him and my mom after college graduation. They knew how much I loved music, but my old pair was connected by a wire and they were always getting tangled." She said, her gaze becoming distant. "I remember how excited I was when I opened them. My father said he couldn't risk having me getting caught up in some galactic tree when we explore Andromeda." She laughed.

He chuckled, gazing down at her tiny treasure. "Would you like to try them?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't. Angara don't have ears." He said with a light sigh.

She looked at him, his face resembling that of a child who was told he was too big to play with such a small toy. Her heart ached at the pitiful sight. Refusing to have yet another thing that separated them she quickly finished dressing his wound and packed up the kit. After she put it away she took the earbuds from his hand and crawled into his lap, straddling him.

With a look of surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him securely as she gazed in his eyes. "Angara have ears, they're just more discreet." She said with a warm smile, placing one of the buds in her ear.

With the other in hand she began to move toward him when she paused, suddenly remembering she had no idea where his 'ear' was. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her look of uncertainty.

She cursed herself silently. Way to go trying to bridge the gap before fully understanding Angaran anatomy, dumb ass! 

She smiled shyly. "I...don't know where your ear hole is." 

A complete dumb ass.

He chuckled deeply and gently took hold of her wrist, guiding it to the beginning of one of the flaps past the side of his face, level with his eyes. With her fingertip she felt around where the crease begins, discovering a small hole. She inhaled sharply, smiling wide with amazement. It was much smaller than she anticipated. Everything about the Angara, from their physical attributes, to the way they expressed themselves was large and hard to miss, but this wasn't.

Using the tip of her finger she continued to feel around her new found discovery gently. It was concealed by the flap of skin, forming a tunnel that must aid in hearing sensitivity, much like a humans. The only difference was shape. She placed the bud inside the hole, securely. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

He lifted his head, tilting it from side to side. "No, it doesn't, but it does feel strange, like blockage."

She laughed. "Well that is...accurate, I guess." She began to scroll through her Omni tool, looking for a song she thought he might enjoy. "Ooo, this one!" She said, selecting one of her favorites.

Jaal jolted slightly as 'Chopin's, Nocturne in E-Flat Major No. 2, Op. 9' began to play. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life. The instrument that played sounded like bells, but softer. Each sound changed and pulled and built, taking him on a journey through the unknown. And for once he wasn't scared or hesitant of it.

Ryder watched as Jaal closed his eyes, allowing himself to be swept away. She smiled, listening along with him when all too soon the song came to an end. She waited as Jaal's eyes remained closed, wondering if he enjoyed it or not when suddenly his eyes snapped open. He took her face in his hands, crashing his lips into hers. He kissed her with such abandon. His tongue searched for hers before entwining together in a pulsating heat. Her mind reeled under his mouths demands when he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. They breathed heavily as he stared into her eyes his mind and heart fleeting with discovery. "Can I...hear it again, Darling one?"

She chuckled lightly, placing her hand to his cheek. "Of corse."

They climbed further onto the bed, curling up into one another. They listened to different songs well into night, pushing their duties to the world to the side. For in that moment their duty to each other was above all else.


	3. Chapter 3

The suns rays beamed, trying to pry through Ryders lids as she fought to stay asleep. Releasing an annoyed groan she rolled over, extending her arm across the bed. She expected to feel the warmth of Jaals massive body, but instead she was met with a cold pile of tousled sheets. She rose quickly, scanning the room through heavy lids. "Jaal?" She called when she spotted him standing on the viability platform, staring out the window. 

She kicked the blankets off of her and scooted out of bed. Her feet dragged along the floor as she yawned loudly, stretching her arms high above her head. His broad back casted a shadow over her, easing the assault of sunlight burning her eyes when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He jolted slightly, taken off guard by her sudden presence and turned around, but when she looked up to meet his face she was immediately alarmed. 

"Jaal? What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his eyes welled with tears

He held out his hand, displaying the buds gathered together in his palm. "I'm sorry, Darling one. I-I think they're broken. No matter what I do they won't work."

Panic struck as she took the buds from his hand and popped them in. She quickly scrolled through her Omni tool, picking the first song she could find when a familiar dull beeping sound rang in her ears. She sighed with relief, taking them out. "You didn't break them Jaal, they just died." His eyes grew wide with panic when she held up her hands to stop him. "The battery, Jaal. The battery died. It just means they have to be charged and they'll be as good as new." 

She walked over to her bedside table, placing them on their charging dock. "There." She said, brushing her hands together. "In a few hours they'll be fully charged and ready to use, see?" 

He followed her, seeing the buds sitting in their station, charging safely. "Thank the Stars." He sighed heavily. 

She chuckled, nodding in agreement as she grabbed her clothes from a near by chair. He watched as she wiggled into her tightly fitted jeans, the sight reminding him of what he'd walked into last evening. He didn't know if it was appropriate to ask about it, but his curiosity wouldn't allow him to resist. "Darling, might I ask a question?"

"Sure." She said, pulling her shirt over her head. 

"Yesterday, when I first arrived, you were moving." He said, trying to find the right words. 

She looked to him with one brow peaked. "I'm always moving." 

He laughed nervously, scratching the top of his head, careful to avoid the dressing. "Y-yes, that is true. However," he looked to the edge of the bed, recalling the alluring way she swayed when he gazed back at her. "You were moving...differently. I have never seen you move that way before."

"No?" She said, smirking as she walked toward him, swaying her hips more noticeably with each step.

His eyes locked on to them, his heart starting to race in his chest. "Well, except for when I'm inside you."  
He said with a lowly growl. 

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, stopping a breath before him when she popped up onto her toes, whispering in his ear. "It's called dancing." 

The moment the word processed through his translator he pulled back and scoffed. "Dancing?" 

"Y-Yea." She said, expecting the conversation to have gone a completely different way. One where she got to show him in more intimate detail. 

"If that is how humans dance then it is a serious wonder why your families are all so small." He said.

"Wait, do Angara dance?" She asked.

His head snapped toward her, looking almost offended. "Of corse the Angara dance! We are as much a jubilant people as we are an emotional people. Though we never dance like that, like you did."

"Well, not everyone dances like that. Human dancing is based on how the person feels, and the song choice of corse." She said.

He listened intently, like he was learning something for the first time. "Fascinating, I knew humans were more in touch with their emotions than they like to let others believe. Their more like Angara than they know." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Angara also have many songs. Each one has a specific dance that is based on strong emotion, an expression of their feelings." He explained. 

"Well we kinda just make it up as we go...mostly."

"So you allow your feelings to guide your movements?" 

"Yes?"

"Then I was mistaken. Humans are not like Angara." Her heart dropped to her stomach. Worried she offended him in some way she began to apologize when he continued. "Humans must be descendants of Angara. To feel so freely and express it through song and dance without thought. That is what the Angara are." He finished, giving her a warm smile. 

She gave him a wide toothy grin, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, I guess that means I'm not an alien." 

"The way you express your emotions is not alien, but you are still the alien." He teased. She chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers. She melted instantly, tightening her hold. 

His kiss deepened, sucking on her bottom lip when Sam spoke through the com. "Ryder, you have received a new email." 

They froze, their eyes snapping open when he sighed, releasing her lip with a wet pop. "Thanks Sam." She groaned, walking to her desk.

"You're welcome Ryder." He replied, not picking up the sarcasm in her tone. "I hope my absence has given you enough time to ease your disposition of me from our argument yesterday. It is said that I should apologize again to solidify my sincerity. So, Ryder I apologize." 

"I accept your apology Sam." She said.

Jaal looked to her, his head tilted slightly. "You and Sam had an argument?" 

"Yes." Sam replied. "However, you were also an injured party in my actions."

"Me?" Jaal said, pointing to himself utterly confused. 

"Yes, I had admitted to Ryder that I had scanned both of you during-"

Ryder rushed up to Jaal, clapping her hands over his ear holes. "Jaal forgives you too Sam! Right Jaal? Right! Thank you for the apology! We both appreciate it! K?" Ryder exclaimed, cutting him off, praying silently he would spare her the embarrassment. 

"Understood." Sam said when the room fell quiet. 

She waited a few more seconds, making sure Sam was finished before releasing her hold on Jaal. "You know I could still hear everything." He admitted, eyeing her curiously. "However, if you don't wish for me to hear something," He said, gently taking hold of her wrists, guiding them further along the flap concealing his ear holes, stopping almost at the back of his head. "Here is where you would apply pressure."

"O-oh, well um...that’s good to know." She said, pulling her hands away, turning to her attention back to her terminal. 

Jaal walked up behind her, leaning over her. "Don't think you will get out of this so easily Darling one. Tell me, what did you and Sam argue about that I was unknowingly a part of?" He asked, pressing his body flush against hers.

She heaved an exasperated sigh, refraining from cursing Sam into another galaxy through their private channel. "He admitted to me that he had scanned us without permission." 

Jaal stared at the terminal screen, pursing his lips. "Is that not what he was programmed to do?"

"Well, Yea, but not while we're having sex!" She blurted, almost immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. 

His head snapped toward her, his eyes wide. "He...?"

"Yes! I know it's weird! I told him that it was weird and wrong and to never do it again!" She said, hoping he wasn't mad. Though she would understand if he was, he had every right to be.

He scanned over the random papers across her desk, covered in doodles she made of the crew when he looked to her, his gaze vulnerable. "Did...he say something about my performance?" 

"What!? No!" She said. "Quite the opposite actually. He said he had noticed an increase in our emotional state as well as our...stamina. He says our personal recreational activities have made us better out in the field." 

She felt his chest pushing against her back as a smug smile spread across his face. "Really? Well then. I guess I don't see a problem." 

"You really don't see a problem with Sam scanning us while we're...doing it?" She said, whispering the shameful idiom.

"Why are you whispering? We are alone are we not?" He asked, looking over his should as if to be certain of the fact.

She could feel the flush in her cheeks begin to burn and spread to her ears. "I...you...can we just talk about this later? We need to focus. Before Addison sends Vederia to babysit."

Jaal rested his chin in the crane of her neck, pressing a kiss to her ear. "She would never agree to that. She dislikes Addison almost as much as you do." 

"Yea well, it doesn't mean she still wouldn't try." She scoffed, clicking open the email.

Pathfinder,

I need to speak with you, immediately. Meet me at my headquarters in the market.

Sloane

Jaal read the email from over her shoulder, finishing with a curious hum. "Speaking of those we dislike. Shall we go see what she wants?" 

“Yes.” She said, raising from the desk. "We have no choice."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder left the Tempest with Jaal and Vetra at her side while the others stretched their legs exploring the market. 

"Stars, even the air here stinks." Jaal sniffed.

"Really?" Ryder said, taking a deep breath through her nose. "I find the smell of body odor and stale vomit charming. I think this would be a nice place for us to retire when this is all over." Jaals head whipped toward her with his mouth agape, releasing croak like stutters. She threw her head back and laughed. "I'm kidding Jaal. It's a joke."

He sighed with relief, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know if I'll ever understand human humor."

"It's not all that bad, Jaal." Vetra piped in. "Kadara is a place ripe with opportunity. A lot of my business runs through here."

"That only makes me question your business methods, Vetra Nyx." Jaal said as they arrived at Sloanes headquarters.

"Halt!" One of the guards posted at the door shouted. 

"I'm here to speak with Sloane at her request." Ryder said.

The guards looked at each other and nodded. "Ok, but keep your weapons holstered. We won't hesitate to kill you if you try anything." One said and the door opened.

They entered, passing more armed guard as they made their way down the platform where Sloane sat in her makeshift throne. Ryder didn't particularly care much for Sloane. The only thing they shared in common was their distaste of Director Tann, to which Sloane had very good reason, but it didn't excuse the type of ruler she was now that she was free of the Initiative. 

Her favor of the Outcasts allowed them to harass and swindle innocent citizens, like the Angara who remained after their own leaders had abandoned it years prior. When she came to be in charge anyone that wished to remain living in the safety of Kadara Port was forced to pay 'protection' fees or be thrown out into the lands hostile environment with nothing. As far as Ryder was concerned she was nothing more than a power hungry bully, using everyone's fear of the Kett as a bargaining tool to make everyone believe she was their only hope of survival. It was a disgraceful display of humanity, one Ryder had to ensure to every new alliance was not what they represented.

"So here you are Pathfinder." Sloane said in her usual tone of disgust.

"Sloane." Ryder said with just as much bite. "I thought you said you couldn't be friends with an Initiative lap dog?" 

"Did I say that? Must have slipped my mind." She smirked.

"What do you want? I don't have all day." Ryder barked, finding it more difficult to keep civil with every passing moment.

Sloane tilted her head back, releasing a hearty laugh before returning her nonchalant gaze to Ryder. "Yes, you do. At least, if you want that fancy outpost of yours, you will give me all the time I need." 

Ryder ground her teeth together, her gloves squeaking as she tightened her hands into balled fists at her sides. She wanted nothing more than to put a bullet between the bitches eyes, but that would set them back months. And that was time she as well as Sloane knew they didn't have.

"That's what I thought." Sloane chuckled.

Ryders temples began to pound as she bit down harder, her hands now gripping each other behind her back. It took everything she had not to allow her twitching fingers to go for her weapon. 

"Ryder, your blood pressure is dangerously high. I recommend taking a few deep breaths." Sam said through their private channel.

She couldn't open her mouth to respond. She knew if she did there was a high probability she would say something that would risk everything they have worked so hard for. 

"What's the matter Pathfinder? Kett got your tongue?" Sloane pressed with a wicked grin. 

Suddenly Jaal stepped forward. "Enough!" He bellowed. "Either tell us what it is that you require or we will leave."

Sloane scoffed, holding a hand out toward the door. "Then by all means, leave. You'd be doing me a favor."

Vetra clicked her tongue, joining Ryders side. "Are you sure about that? Your email seemed pretty urgent. And from what I've heard, your leadership is being questioned. My guess? Your having trouble with the Collective. So why don't we save this pissing contest for later and you just tell us what it is you want from us."

Sloane sat back, pressing her fingers together as she eyed the three of them before her. "Fine. It is like you say. The Collective has infiltrated my men and has caused some to doubt my ability."

"And let me guess, you want me to put a stop to them before you end up overthrown?" Ryder spat.

"They can try." Sloane hissed. "But yes, I can't afford to lose anymore of my men to their stupidity and figured it would be better to send a...neutral party."

"Where are they located?" Ryder asked.

"No one knows." Sloane admitted. "They operate from the shadows. We're not even certain if it is a group operating together or a single person. They never leave loose ends. Anyone that learns the slightest piece of information about them is found dead shortly after retainment." 

"Well that's helpful." Ryder said sarcastically.

"Don’t you think if it were easy you'd even be standing here?" Sloane said.

"Fine, I'll figure it out." Ryder said.

"I know you will, or you can kiss that outpost goodbye." She said, leaning forward, eyeing Ryder dangerously. "Now get out." 

The moment the door opened Ryder bolted through the market, heading to Kralla’s Song. "Where are we going?" Jaal asked, taking one step for each of her two.

"To the bar. I need a drink." Ryder said, practically running.

"Sounds good to me. Nothing like a little break after a day worth of flexing." Vetra agreed as the door to the bar opened.

The smell of questionable concoctions both synthetic and organic already putting Ryder at ease.“Agreed.”


	5. Chapter 5

"That pompous, pecker headed wench!" Ryder bellowed, throwing back another shot. The foul tasting liquor burned the back of her throat as she stared at the empty glass, rolling it between her fingers before adding it the the growing pile at the center of the table. "I think I finally found someone I hate more than Addison and Tann put together!" She said, holding her hand up to the bar tender for a refill.

"Well it's very possible our good friend Sloane hasn't been laid in over six-hundred years." Peebee said, sitting beside her. "That's enough time to turn anyone into a raging asshat."

Ryder scoffed as the bartender placed two more shots before her. "Normally I'd say that she could easily fix that herself, but I'm sure her own fingers would refuse touching something so sour." 

Liam leaned against Jaal, laughing into a closed fist when Vetra piped in. "I'd say I agree, but I'm pretty sure her and Kaetus are an item."

Peebee's most fell open. "What? How do you know? Are you holding info from me again, V?"

"I figured it was easy to spot. Anyone that can hold a gun and has even the slightest amount of combat training usually has a trail of Turian males fighting to plug them." Vetra said, taking a swig of her drink. When she lowered her mug she saw Peebee and Ryder staring at her with confused looks on their faces and she sighed. "Listen, Kaetus follows her every command like a lap dog looking for a pat on the head and a good bone. I mean that metaphorically and physically. With how far his head is up her ass he can hardly call himself Turian, hence, plug. Get it?" 

"Oooh." Ryder and Peebee said simultaneously. 

Vetra shook her head. "Wow. You guys can be alarmingly dense sometimes. I mean Peebee I can understand. She never sticks around long enough to learn how a long term relationship even works, but you Ryder?"

"Hey!" Peebee said, smacking her hand on the table. 

Ryder peeked across the table at Jaal who was looking between the three of them like a student in study. She knew she wasn't exactly a 'pro' at dating. She had fun in college, fooling around with a few men and women but nothing was ever serious. In all accounts Jaal was her first serious as well as longest relationship. "Y-Yea, well I guess I just never expected anyone in all of dark space would ever consider Sloane as dating material." She said, defending herself poorly.

"Uhuh, sure." Vetra smirked, eyeing her from behind her blue holographic lenses.

"Um?" Jaal interrupted, gaping between the three of them. "I-I don't understand what is happening. How is discussing who Sloane is sleeping with going to aid is in capturing the Charlatan?" 

"It's not. This is what is called gossiping, or a hen huddle." Liam explained, wrapping an arm around Jaal's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Usually when a woman hates someone, her and her closest girlfriends get together to talk mad shit about them. It helps them feel better about themselves, or about a situation that is out of their control."

Jaal nodded, his expression twisting from confusion to realization. "Ah, so this is shit talking? As you have described before." 

"Exactly! Just a female version." Liam said, patting him hard on the shoulder. "It's actually some of the most entertaining stuff to watch, honestly."

"Ahem!" Ryder cleared her throat, slamming her shot glass down on the table. Liam pauses and looked across the table, seeing the three of them glaring back at him from under their brows. "I-I mean that with the highest respect, of corse." He said, swallowing hard.

Peebee shook her head, bringing her attention back to Ryder. "Whether Kaetus is plugging Sloane or not, it doesn't matter. She's still a crotchety bitch and unfortunately she's a crotchety bitch we have to help in order to get the Initiative off our backs. So what's the plan?"

"Well aren't you eager?" Vetra said, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair. 

Peebee gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "What are you insinuating V? I am just as much a citizen of the Initiative as you are. And as such it is also my duty to aid the initiative on its galactic journey of adventure and survival. Blah blah blah." 

Vetra leaned forward, resting her chin on her knuckles. "Wow. Up until the last bit, you almost sounded convincing." 

"Really? Thanks! I been working hard on that in case Addison or Tann ever corner me." Peebee smiled.

"Well some of us take our responsibilities to the Initiative seriously." Liam said, glaring at Peebee. "So, if your not ready to put in your all why don't you go back to the Tempest and let us do what needs to be done."

"Oh here we go, mister snorefest with his 'outsiders' have to prove themselves speech." Peebee scoffed.

"It's not a joke B'Sayle! For once can you get your head out of the Remnants ass and think about others! The Hyperion still has hundreds of people in stasis, waiting to join their families and start a new life. The longer we take the longer they are separated. Do you honestly not care?" Liam said, slamming a fist down on the table. 

"What kind of plan do you expect us to make out of nothing, Liam? Nobody knows anything about the Charlatan, at least none that are still breathing. And by the way my study of the Remnant is me helping our people." She said matter of fact.

Liam jumped up from his chair. "You are without a doubt the most insufferable ass I have ever met!" He said through gritted teeth. 

Ryder was about to intervene when Drak came up from behind Liam, patting him hard on the back. "Calm down Kid. Humans are too fragile to be getting all worked up like that." He said, taking the seat beside him. 

Liam breathes deeply and took his seat. "I...It's just, there has to be a way. This is the last outpost we have left to stabilize to get the rest out of stasis, we can't give up now." 

Drak sucked down his mug of ryncol, releasing a gas fumed burp. "Why not ask Umi?"

"Umi?" Ryder said with one brow raised.

"Yea, bartenders are like therapists for the broke. Being around pathetic drunkards non-stop, spilling their guts she must know quite a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if she even knows Sloans favorite position." Drak said with a shrug, ordering another drink. 

"Well, I suppose it's a start." Ryder said, standing from seat, making her way around the table.

Jaal attempted to stand when Vetra stood from her seat, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's probably best if we handle this. You know, girl talk." She said, giving him a wink. He looked to Ryder unsure when Vetra chuckled. "Don't worry, how much trouble can she get in only ten feet away?" 

"It is actually fifteen feet away." Sam interjected. "And given the crime rate in Kadara, the probability of altercation is a high."

"Zip it Sam." Vetra sighed, grabbing Ryder by the arm, leaving the table before Jaal had a chance to join them. 

Ryder and Vetra made their way through the intoxicated crowd, reaching the bar. Umi stood behind the bar with her arms crossed, wearing the same 'eat shit and die' look she always did. It was no wonder why people didn't step out of line too much in Kralla's Song. She would see an end to it quickly, or at least the dagger on her hip would.

"Umiiii!" Ryder sang, holding her hands up as if showcasing her on a pedestal. "If it is t my favorite bar tender."

"Flatter me all you want Pathfinder. You still have to pay for your drinks." She said.

"Of corse! I would never think of spending my credits anywhere else." Ryder said with a wide cheesy grin. 

"What do you want?" She said with a slightly nicer tone. Or perhaps she just imagined it.

"Actually I was looking for information." Ryder said, leaning against the bar.

She scoffed. "That's gonna cost you a lot more than a round of drinks."

"And I'd be willing to pay, provided your info is good of corse." Ryder said, rubbing her nails against her armor in an attempt to look suave.

Umi leaned against the bar, eyeing her curiously. "What do you want to know?"

"The Charlatan, how do I find him?" 

Umis's eyes grew wide for a split second before receding back to her typical expression. "Oh sweetie. You don't have the credits for that I assure you."

Ryders suave attitude deflated like a poorly made balloon. She quickly sifted through every piece of information she had attained from her journey, trying to think what she could use as leverage when Vetra stepped up beside her. "How about this then, info for info." 

Umi tilted her head back, laughing deeply. "What could you possibly know that would make me agree to your terms?"

She smirked, propping her elbow against the bar, the lights around the room reflecting against her blue lenses as she leaned in. Damn she's a badass. Ryder thought, taking note. "You been tending bars a long time Umi." 

"And? What of it?" She barked.

"So, as a business woman you know what it takes to make sure you stay on top." 

Umi's brow twitched slightly and just then Vetra knew she had her attention. "Word is Kian down at the Tartarus got his hands on a rare cocktail formula. It's strong enough for a Krogan but is tolerable for all species to drink. It's already gaining popularity by word alone and it hasn't even been released yet. Now, I don't know about you, but if it were me I'd be nervous. Especially since his prices are already half what you charge." Vetra tilted her head, playing into her fictitious curiosity. "Who do you think everyone will go spend their credits once he releases it?"

For a moment Umi stood with her face like stone. "So I tell you what I know and you give me the formula, just like that?" 

"Just like that." Vetra assured.

She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes scanning Vetra for even a semblance of dishonesty. "Fine!" She snarled. "But I don't know much." 

"Then tell us what you know and we'll decide if it's worth it." Vetra said.

Umi sighed. "Once a week a credit line will open under the name Charlatan allowing certain guests to purchase drinks. Maybe one of them will give you more info."

"Do you know when the credit line will show up again?" Ryder asked. 

"Tomorrow night." Umi said.

Ryder and Vetra looked at each other with a tight nod and turned around to leave when Umi called out to them, slamming her hand down on the bar. "Hey! What about the formula?" 

Vetra turned back with a smile. "If your info pulls through for us tomorrow I'll hand you the formula myself." 

They started to head back to the group when Ryder leaned into Vetra, speaking barely above a whisper. "Is there a secret formula?" 

"I don't know. Sounded good though." She shrugged.

Ryder gasped. "Vetra Nyx! You sneaky minx! Aren't you worried what she'll do if you cross her? I hear she's wicked with a blade." 

"Blades don't win gun fights." She said, patting the gun over her shoulder. "Besides I don't plan on stiffing her, bad for business. She'll get some kind of strange cockamamie formula. It just might not be as rare as she believes it to be."

Ryder laughed as they approached the rest of their crew. “Any luck?” Drak asked. 

“Yes, we got a lead.” Ryder smiled, scanning over them all. “So hurry up and finish your drinks! We got a plan to make!”


	6. Chapter 6

One by one the crew returned to the Tempest and gathered to the meeting room. Excitement for the mission ahead mixed with the nervous tension that lingered in the air, fueling the fun that always ensued when discussing missions. Ryder was aware that there were two ways this meeting could go, peacefully or pain in the ass.

Peacefully was the one she always aimed for where everyone agrees and it's ended early. But sometimes, it can turn into a giant pain in her ass where everyone's raging at each other like a mass pop off competition, forcing her to pull the Pathfinder card and renew order. Granted those times were rare, but Stars did she hate it when it happened. This awkward, and sometimes unruly bunch was more than her crew, they were an extension of her family. She felt strongly that their accomplishments were a group effort and everyone had a part to play. And she fought to keep it that way, even if that meant to protect them from themselves and each other at times. 

Once everyone was accounted for Ryder approached the vidcon table. "Sam, pull up a grid of Kralla's Song." A holographic map appeared, floating in the center of the table for everyone to see. "Alright." She said, saving the image into her Omni tool. "What are we working with Sam."

"Kralla's Song is a nineteen-hundred square foot fully functional entertainment facility. The main floor consists of the main entrance, a stage, a bar, and one-thousand feet of social space." He said, lighting the areas on the map. "However, to the right of the main entrance there is a small stair case leading to a small upper level lounging area and an additional entrance." 

"Two entrances, not liking that odd with our usual scouting numbers." Ryder hummed, eyeing the highlighted doors on the map. "Looks like I'm gonna need everyone on deck for this one." 

"Surely I will be allowed to stay onboard and look after the Tempest?" Kallo asked. "We wouldn't want to leave her open for scavengers, now would we?"

"Yes Kallo. You, Suvi, and Gil will stay here and watch over the Tempest." Ryder said as Kallo smiled with a happy nod.

"Ok, but what exactly is the plan?" Vetra asked. 

"Yea, we don't even know who we're looking for." Liam added.

"That hasn't stopped us from getting a job done before." Peebee said, winking at Liam as he rolled his eyes.

Ryder cleared her throat, regaining their attention before she continued. "Umi said the Charlatan will open a credit line tomorrow night, allowing certain patrons to order drinks. Those patrons have to know something."

"So, what? We shakedown every person inside the bar until we find another lead? That would take forever." Cora huffed.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Drak bellowed, cracking his knuckles.

"Surely force would cause unwanted hostility and possibly get us removed, making our objective more difficult. Would it not?" Jaal asked.

"I assume that I am to stay in the medbay, patiently waiting to treat all of your bar fight wounds?" Lexi sighed, shaking her head.

Ryder pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, trying to calm the headache from the bombardment of concerns. "Yes, Lexi." 

"If I may Ryder." Sam interjected, gaining everyone's attention. "If everyone were to use their scanners on the patrons in attendance I could figure out which ones have made a purchase using the line of credit under the Charlatans name, decreasing the time exponentially."

"Good idea Sam." Ryder said with a wide grin. "See? Problem solved."

"That still doesn't cover the possibility of people leaving from one of the exits before we get a chance to scan them." Cora said, staying true as the crews downer.

"The average capacity on a busy night is fifty-six patrons." Sam answered. 

"Oh, is that all?" Cora said sarcastically, looking to Ryder. "This is insane, that's almost ten people each!"

"Eight." Sam corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry, eight!" Cora scoffed.

"We have no choice Cora. This is the only way we get this outpost." Ryder said, looking back to the grid. "Vetra, Peebee, you guys will guard the main entrance and scan those within reach. Drak you cover the bar. Jaal and Liam you cover the main floor." 

"And where does that put me?" Cora sighed. 

"You get to guard the upper level entrance by the lounge. Since their lounging it should make your part easy." Ryder said, giving her a wink. "Once we identify who is using the line of credit we will take them aside and question them. With any luck one of them will give us something useful." 

"I believe this to be the best corse of action given the lack of information at our disposal, Ryder." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." She said before turning to the rest of the crew. "Everyone else agree? Or have anything else to add?" They all agreed besides Cora who was a bit more begrudging, but it was decided. "Alright everybody good job. Now get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be busy." 

When she looked up everyone besides Jaal had already left to go about their night. "Heeey." She called out to them as Jaal came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll wait for you to say dismissed." He chuckled. 

"I swear, it's like being in charge of a group of rebellious bratty teenagers sometimes." She sighed, resting her head back against his chest. The muscles in her shoulders relaxed under the warmth of his body and her eyes suddenly felt heavy. 

He stood firmly, supporting her as she relaxed against him. They looked up at the map of Krallas Song as it floated slowly, casting a faint blue light against their skin. "This has to work." Ryder whispered. "Once we establish this last outpost the only obstacle left is the Kett. And then this place will finally become home." 

Jaals embrace tightened. "And I know if anyone can make that happen, it's you." He said, pressing a firm kiss to her temple. 

His confidence in her swept away the self doubt that had started to creep its way from the back of her mind. She smiled and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You always know what to say." 

"I speak the truth." He said, pushing the long lock of curled hair she wore across her face behind her ear. She slowly pressed her lips to his, feeling the familiar static currents to radiate through her body as he held her. Her fingers traced along his sensitive neck flaps, eliciting a deep moan from him. The vibrations hummed along her tongue, sending a tickling sensation straight to her core, causing her hips to jut forward and grind her pelvis into his.

He inhaled sharply by the welcomed pressure, feeling the blood rush through his veins to the growing length below his waist. His hands left her hips, snaking their way up her back. As he reached the back of her head he tangled his joined fingers in her hair, crushing her lips to his as he deepened their kiss. Their longing for each other was apparent, reminding them just how long it had been and how desperate their bodies were for one another. 

Need clouded Ryders judgement and her body reacted. She bit down on his bottom lip, pushing her hips harder against his, feeling the stiffened outline of his cock through his armor. His fingers working in her hair suddenly released as he picked her up by the tops of her thighs, sitting her down on to the table harshly with a ravenous growl. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as they started to work on the buttons and zippers of their armor when a loud chorus of throat clearing rang in their ears. They froze, suddenly realizing they were not in the privacy of their room. They looked over, lips still locked, seeing Peebee, Gil, Drack and Vetra staring back at them with sly smiles. 

"On the vidcon table, really?" What if you accidentally called Addison? Or worse, Director Tann? Actually that would be quite hilarious." Gil chuckled.

Jaal stepped back, allowing Ryder to jump off the table as they quickly adjusted themselves. 

"You know there are rooms for that sort of thing?" Vetra added.

"Oh come on! See? Now they're stopping! I was really hoping to get some notes on my Angaran compatibly research!" Peebee whined, stomping her foot. 

Ryder could feel her face, searing like a branding iron. "W-what did you need? Is s-something wrong?" She said unable to look any of them in the eyes.

"Yea, I just finished dinner. We were wondering if you two were done playing sucking fishy face maybe you'd both want to join us all for a poker game. Since Gil won't shut up until he beats everyone on the ship at least ten times each." Drack said.

"Hey! I gotta keep my skills sharp." Gil defended.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Right, Darling one?" Jaal said, resting a hand on her hip. 

Ryder looked to the ground, biting her bottom lip as she tried to fight through the raging ache between her legs. Her head snapped toward him, frustrated at the lack of hardship he showed. But she knew if they refused none of them would let them live it down. "I...sure." She sighed. 

"Cheer up kid. There's plenty of time for skipping stones later." Drack laughed.

"Skipping stones?" Jaal asked.

"Yea. Skipping stones." Drack said. "Also known as sharpening your blade, leveling the battlefield, sinking your ship, ringing her bells." Jaal tilted his head, staring at him with a vacant expression when he grumbled. "It means fucking Jaal." 

Jaals eyes grew wide with realization, releasing a lightly gasped 'Oh'. Ryder stood frozen, looking to the ground as her ears turned the most concerning shade of red. "Darling one, are you ok?" He asked, tilting his head down to see her face, but she remained silent. 

Embarrassment rushed through her, sending signals to her brain to run and escape. It was one thing for everyone to know they were in a relationship and therefore they all knew her and Jaal were mostly likely intimate. But now, not only did they just walk in on them with their pants down -well almost- but now their freely discussing their private affairs. It was too much. 

"Uh oh, you broke the Pathfinder." Vetra chuckled. 

"Darling one?" Jaal said, attempting to gain her attention once more. 

Suddenly Ryder bolted from the meeting room toward the kitchen. "I just realized I'm STARVING!" She yelled, leaving the snickers of the group behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s a little thirsty....😏

Ryder woke the next morning in a foul mood. While the ache between her legs; inherently due from the total cock blocks she called her friends were gone, the lingering effects now clouded her mind. 

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, bracing her elbows on her knees. She forced out a heavy sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, pulling harshly on the delicate skin. If her mom were here she would scold her, saying she will ruin her youthful look if she continued such treatment, but at this very moment, wrinkles be damned.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the bed empty of a rather large Angaran. "Sam? Where's Jaal?" 

"He's been in the Tech lab since last evening." He answered. 

"Wait, he didn't come to bed at all last night?" 

"No. But he did request for me to tell him when you have awoken." He said.

"Did he say why he didn't come to bed last night?" She asked.

"No."

Her brow twitched as irritation began to itch it's way inside her. He hadn't stayed in the Tech Lab since they solidified their relationship. Her room was no longer her room, it was theirs. He knew that, she told him on more than one occasion. Perhaps he was finally feeling embarrassed after they got caught. Or maybe he was also feeling delayed reactions of denying his body the release it demanded so strongly yesterday. 

Her brow peaked with interest and suddenly all her frustration twisted into curiosity. A curiosity she had to sate. "Hey Sam?"

"Yes, Ryder?" 

"I need you to do me a favor, but it has to stay between us alright?" She said with a devious grin.

"Of course, Ryder."

"So I...I need you to scan Jaal, but don't tell him."

"But you orders were not to scan anyone without their consent unless a dyer situation was present." He replied.

"I know what I said, but I'm gonna waive the order this time only ok? I..." she chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of an excuse that seemed less along the lines of childish immaturity. "I-I'm worried about Jaal. Yea, I just want to make sure he isn't under any....stress. You know, for the mission to be successful I need him to be in top shape." She said.

Sam was silent for a brief moment. "Ok. Should I scan the rest aiding in tonight's mission?" 

Ryders sly smile fell and she quickly raised her hands, waving them back and forth. "No no no, just Jaal. Tell me when you're do-"

"Done." He said, cutting her off. 

"O-oh ok." She said, surprised by how quick he was.

"There is nothing to worry about, Ryder. All of his levels are reading normal." 

"Ok. What about his mood? Did he seem, frustrated? Irritated?" She questioned, hoping to hear her desperation wasn't only one sided.

"No, quite the opposite. He was whistling an Angaran tune and smiling." 

A wave of disappointment crashed into her along with the embarrassment that she had been the only one feeling so childishly. She groaned and threw herself back on the bed, pulling a pillow over her face, hoping her fitful screams would release the irritation.

"Ryder, your oxygen levels are decreasing and your mood has become unstable." 

"I know Sam. I just...I need a moment." She muffled from under the pillow. 

"As you wish." He said followed by a dull beep of him disengaging. 

Un-fucking-believable. She thought. How could he not be feeling anything? Actually, why am I feeling this way? It's not like we haven't been intimate recently. It's been, what? A few days? Maybe a week? Stars I'm pathetic. She huffed, pushing the pillow off of her face. 

"You know what? It doesn't matter." She pushed off the bed and walked to the dressing table, pulling out an under armor body suit and a towel. "A nice cold shower will fix this right up. With any luck I can make it as cold as Voeld." She said, walking out of her room to the showers.

—*—

The shower was a complete failure. For an hour she sat there, shivering under all five shower heads on the coldest setting. It wasn't until Sam warned her she was close to catching hypothermia that she finally gave up and got out. Now she was freezing and even more frustrated than before, with herself more than anything. 

Once she got dressed she went to the kitchen, helping herself to the questionable contents from a pot left on the stove from breakfast. She sat down at the table, attempting to enjoy the tasteless mush in peace when Jaal and Drack entered the room. 

"There you are Darling one." Jaal said, grabbing a cup of water before taking a seat beside her. 

"Yep. Here I am." She said, poking around the mush with her spoon. 

"I see your having a bit of what I call Drack's surprise." Drack smiled. "How you like it?" 

She took another spoonful in her mouth, moving the mush from side to side, coating her palette before swallowing. "It could use a little salt, but other than that it's okay. Why, what is it?" 

"Don't ask. You wouldn't want to know anyway." Drack said, starting to wash the mountain of dishes in the sink. 

Jaal studied Ryder as she dropped the spoon in the bowl and pushed it away from her. Her hair was wet and stringy and her skin was paler than usual. But what stuck out to him the most was slightly purpled shade of her lips. He'd never seen them like this before. They were usually so soft and plump, flushed slightly with a tinge of pink. 

He reached out to her, running his thumb across her bottom lip and she froze, her eyes growing wide. She quickly pulled away. "What? D-do I have something on my face?" She asked, wiping away at her mouth with her hands when they brushed against his. 

He gasped, feeling the frigid prick from her touch. "Darling, your hands! They're freezing!" He said, taking her hands in his and pulled them to his mouth.

The moment he opened his mouth, blowing his hot, steamy breath into her numbed finger tips The synapses in Ryders mind went haywire. She crammed her legs together from the explosion of heat that mimicked his. Her thoughts reeled before her eyes, playing like shameless vids of every single thing she wished his mouth was doing to her, and this was not one of them. 

She shook her head, her leg bouncing vigorously under the table. She tried to force herself to think clearly. To think of anything besides the feeling of his steamy breath against her skin and the raging desperate need between her legs. She had to escape. She quickly pulled her hand from his and stood from the table, completely avoiding the look of shock and confusion on his face. 

“I’m fine.” She said, picking up her bowl and placing it on the counter next to Drack. Her body was so tense she could feel herself trembling. Dammit Ryder! Pull yourself together! She thought. 

“You okay kid?” Drack asked, his eyes staying focused on a particularly dirty dish. 

“Who, me? Oh yea! I’m fine! Totally fine! Why wouldn’t I be fine?” She chattered. 

“If you say so.” Drack said, nonchalantly. 

“Yes! I do! I do say so!” She said, bracing herself against the counter. Fuck! I really need to calm down. She thought when her head perked with an idea. “Actually you know what? I’m really thirsty. I need a drink. A few drinks. LOOOOTS of drinks.” She began to rummage through the cabinets as if she were a Drell searching for the cure to Keprall Syndrome. 

Her luck was beginning to run dry when she finally pulled open the cabinet above Drack, spotting a bottle of Asari honey mead. She smiled widely, whispering a quiet prayer for the find. She pushed off of her toes and stretched her fingers, but was still just shy of the bottle. “Come here you little bastard.” She hissed when suddenly she felt the familiar contours of a large figure press against her from behind. 

Her eyes peeked above her, seeing Jaal grab the bottle. “Are you sure it wise to drink before the mission?” He asked, holding the bottle out to her, wearing one of his infamous warm smiles.

She stared into his large, bright blue eyes, wishing they were looking over her as she..No! “Yes!” She said, grabbing the bottle by the neck, gnawing it open her her teeth. 

“Would you like a glass?” He asked, eyeing her curiously.

“No.” She said before tipping the bottle back taking three mouth filling gulps. 

“Ha! I told you Jaal, she’s part Krogan. No doubt about it!” Drak laughed deeply.

With a few more swigs the warm Smokey liquid coated her throat and stomach, warming her up immediately. Her mind and body ceased trembling and fell into a relaxing haze, like laying on a cloud in a summer rain. She sighed happily closing the bottle, handing it back to Jaal to put back. “Much better.” She said, walking out of the room toward the load out dock. 

Jaal and Drack watched her leave when the looked to each other utterly confused. “Hey don’t look at me. She’s your mate.” Drack said before going back to scrubbing. 

Jaal stared out the empty doorway as an unsettling feeling began to pull in his gut. “Why do I get the feeling that tonight is going to be...difficult?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy ish this chapter is long! So much to cover. Ryders a bit of a mess, but you know when aren’t we all?😅

The market glowed with the orange glow of the setting sun. "Alright! Does everyone remember their positions?" Ryder asked as they all huddled outside of Kralla Song's entrance.

"Yea, yea. Let's make this quick. I want to make sure I have enough time to drink." Drack said, rolling his shoulders like a bull preparing to charge. 

"Drack, mission first, then drinks." Ryder said, turning to the door. "And if we pull this off, I'm buying."

They pushed through the doors and were immediately met with a massive crowd, covering every inch of open space from wall to wall. Lights strobed in beat to the ear numbing music, making it difficult to hear or think. 

"Ryder, the room is over capacity." Sam said through their earpieces. 

"Shit!" Ryder hissed. 

Cora stepped up beside her wearing a smirk. "Is this a good time to say I told you this was a terrible idea." 

"No!" Ryder yelled, barely able to hear herself over the electronic noted music. "Sam! Can you tell me how many people are here?" 

"If you use your scanner from the upper level I should be able to gage an accurate reading." He said. 

"Got it!" She said, turning to the rest of her crew. "Alright everyone, nothing has changed! Get to your positions and start scanning."

They all dispersed into the crowd as Ryder ran up stairs with Cora. Once they reached the top Cora took position at the door as Ryder forced her way to the ledge. She held out her arm, trying to initiate her scanner, but the swarm of dancing bodies kept bumping into her, making her unsteady. 

"Ryder, the scanner must remain steady in order to get an accurate reading." Sam said. 

Ryder growled and turned around, ready to physically threaten those behind her when she spotted Cora across the way. Cora rolled her eyes and reached out with one arm, releasing a purple biotic surge before pulling those closest to Ryder away from her, giving her the space she needed. 

Ryder smiled and gave her a tight nod when Cora bellowed through her earpiece. "Hurry up! I need to get back to the Tempest to water my plants!" 

With her mind back on task Ryder initiated the scanner once again. It pixilated in her ear as Sam ran equations. "There are two-hundred and five guests Ryder. You will each need to scan fifteen people to fully complete the mission." Sam said. 

"You have got to be shitting me!" Cora bellowed.

"What a party!" Peebee squealed. "I wonder what for."

"That's a hell of a lot of people Pathfinder." Liam interjected. 

Shit! Ryder thought, chewing her bottom lip. She knew there was always the possibility of surprises on missions, but this was completely unexpected. 

Suddenly Vetra piped in through the station. "I think I know why this is happening."

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"Apparently Umi decided to take it upon herself to do some marketing of her new secret cocktail." Vetra replied.

"For fucks sake." Ryder bellowed, looking at the crowd below.

"What's our orders Pathfinder?" Liam asked.

"Keep scanning." She said, gripping the railing. "I'm gonna have a little chat with Umi." 

She slowly made her way down the stairs. The smell of sweat and pheromones assaulted her nose as she pushed through the crowd of grinding bodies. She watched her step, trying not to trip when she spotted Jaal on the far side of the room. He stood as close to the wall as he could, his face showing the misery he was experiencing when an Angaran female clearly faked faint and landed in his arms. 

Ryder froze, her breath ceasing as she continued to be nudged by the crowd, like a buoy in a sea storm. She watched as Jaal kindly help the woman to her feet with a warm smile. The same kind smile he gave her. Her smile. The woman returned it with a flirtatious smile of her own when she leaned in, pressing a hand to his chest to whisper something in his ear. 

Seeing a foreign hand touch the vessel that held the beating heart given to her sent her mind into an irrational rage. Between the frustration and doubt that had been boiling since last night and now this? No. This is unacceptable. Her hand instinctively reached for the pistol on her hip when Sam spoke through their private channel. "Ryder, your blood pressure is rising at an alarming rate. Side affects may include stroke or heat attack. I suggest a few deep breaths to calm and equalize heart rate." 

"A few deep breaths aren't going to help this Sam." She growled through gritted teeth, but did as he said. She inhaled deeply, calm down Ryder. Shooting her wont get you the outpost. If anything you'll wind up in prison and Sloane will win. She released her weapon and turned her attention back to the bar, pushing herself more forcefully through the crowd. Once she reached her destination she saw Umi standing behind the bar, grinning. 

"Umi!" Ryder yelled, trying to gain her attention. 

She looked over to her, her smile growing. "Pathfinder! Do you see this? It hasn't been this busy in...well, ever." She laughed. 

"Yea, it's making my job a shit ton more difficult too!" Ryder said with a scowl. 

"Oh come now Pathfinder. I never took you to be a stick in the mud." She said, giving her a wink.

"Enough Umi. Has the Charlatan opened a credit line yet or not?" Ryder said, her patience wearing thin. 

"Yes. It just opened a few minutes ago, but no one has ordered from it yet." She admitted.

Ryders chest fluttered with hope when she leaned into her ear piece. "Vetra do you have the formula?"

"Yep. Sending it to your Omni tool now." She replied. 

Ryder looked to Umi with a sly grin. "Alright Umi, you held up your end of the bargain." Umi smiled widely, preparing for the transfer when Ryder paused. "However, since your mouth made my job more difficult, I think their should be extra compensation."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Me and my crew get to drink free of charge here from now on, deal?"

Umi huffed, her face returning to its usual 'fuck off' state. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"I'm making it part of the deal. But if you insist I can leave, and you get to explain to all these wonderful people why there isn't a fancy drink for them to try." Ryder said, nonchalantly. 

Umi stared her down, refusing to let her gain the upper hand when Ryder pushed of the bar and turned to leave. "Wait!" She called out and Ryder froze as a smile spread from ear to ear. "Fine! You win! You and your crew, free drinks any time you visit." 

"Good." Ryder said, turning around, sending the formula to her through her Omni tool. Umi pulled it up, smiling with glee when Ryder knocked her knuckles on the bar to gain her attention. "Now that you got what you wanted. Get me the strongest thing you got." She said, looking at Jaal who was still talking to the Angaran woman. "And keep it coming." 

Umi followed Ryders gaze, spotting Jaal and the woman conversing. "Oh, I got just what you need." She said, starting to whip something up. Once finished she poured a blue liquid into two shot glasses and put them before her. "This is my Asari twist on the Krogans bathtub hooch. It won't last long, but you'll forget all about your....troubles." 

Ryder gulped down the first shot, feeling her throat burn like it was encased in liquid fire. She gaged, shaking her head before quickly chasing down the burn with the last shot. She looked over her shoulder again, eyeing Jaal and the woman laughing about something and her heart pricked painfully in her chest. 

Is that what he wants? Someone more like him? Is that why he isn't...? Do I just not do it for him anymore? She slammed a fist into the bar, fighting to resist the overwhelming urge to go over there and punch both of them in the face. Though chances are they'd probably think she was greeting them. She heaved an exasperated sigh, pleading for the alcohol to hurry and do its job when Peebees voice blasted in her ear. "Ryder, meet me behind the stage. I have an idea that will help us pull this off."

Yes, the mission. That comes first. You can figure out your love life after this is all over. She thought, turning away from the bar. One step into the crowd and her mind and body were suddenly swept away in a warm haze. Her brain felt as though it were floating in a fish tank. The slightest contact from those around her, bumping into her as she past sent bursts of mind numbing tingles up her spine, making her laugh from her belly. 

She managed to stumbled behind the stage, smiling at the sight of her faithful blue confidant. "Heeey Peebs! How can your h-umble P-hic-Pathfinder help you?" 

Peebee's head tilted slightly, her brows darting high with amusement. "Wait, have you been drinking Ryder?" She asked, starting to scan her. 

"Me!? Nah!" She said, waving her hands. "Nope! Nu-uh! Cora would kick -hic- my ass."

"She's been drinking alright." Drack said through the station.

"Oh, you're damn right I'm gonna kick your ass!" Cora bellowed, causing a loud technical screech to pierce theirs ears. 

Ryder flinched, cramming her eyes closed as she reached for the earpiece when a soothing familiar voice came through. "Darling one, are you okay?" Jaal asked, his tone of concern for her striking a chord. 

"Darling one? Ohhh so now you -hic- think a-about me? Huh?" She growled. "Why don't you worry about that tramp in your arms you dense, galactic colored cinnamon roll!" She ripped the ear piece from her ear and handed it to Peebee.

Peebee looked from the ear piece to Ryder, wearing a confused look. "Uh oh, someone's in trouble." 

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Ryder said, pulling at the collar of her armor, trying to release the overwhelming rise in her body temperature. 

"Great! Liquid courage! You'll need it." Peebee said, turning away from her, pulling a garment off a costume rack. "Right now people are to spread out for us to keep track of who we scanned and who we haven't. So, we need to get everyone to a central location. Are you getting all this?" Ryder nodded, straining her mind to focus through the alcohol induced haze. 

"Good! And since Jaal had informed me of your rather enticing dance skills, you're gonna put on a show. Here, put this on." Peebee said, handing her the costume.

"Wait, what?" Ryder said, snapping from the haze long enough to catch on. 

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Besides, it sounds like you have a score to settle with a certain cinnamon roll." She smirked. Ryder thought for a moment when she started to strip out of her armor. "There we go! I knew you had it in you." Peebee said, scrolling through her Omni tool. "Now send me your playlists. I'll pick something that'll help you turn this place on it's head." 

Ryder sent her access to her lists before wiggling uncomfortably into the outfit. She squeezed and squatted, pulling the straps over her shoulders. "You have got to be kidding me." She said, looking down at herself, feeling absolutely ridiculous. 

Peebee eyed the black leather one piece, admiring the scanty cut outs around her shoulders and thighs, and the neckline that plunged down to her naval. "Mmm, that'll do nicely. Doesn't leave much to the imagination, but that's the point right?" 

"I don't know." Ryder said, covering herself with her arms, feeling the liquid courage she had moments ago quickly starting to fade. 

Peebee looked around, spotting a Salarian walking past them with a tray of shots. She grabbed two, handing them to Ryder. "Here, drink up." Ryder took the shots almost simultaneously when Peebee took the glasses from her and pushed her toward the stage. "Alright here we go! Don't worry, you'll do great!" She said, giving her a wink. 

Ryder stood behind the curtain, feeling the alcohol starting to warm her body once again. It's ok. It's just dancing. You've defeated Remnant Architects and escaped more vault purification fields than you could count at this moment. You got this.

"Alright, now to set the mood." Peebee said, scrolling through the overwhelming number of songs. "Yummy by Justin Bee-I-burr? Eh, no. Cherry pie by Warrant? Well, we might get arrested by the end of the night. Ooooo what's this? E.T. by Katy Perry. As in extra terrestrial? How fitting, let's try it." She said, selecting it.

The bar fell silent as the curtain opened, bringing every eye in the room to the stage and Ryders heart fell to her stomach. Shit! I can't do this! She took a step back when a familiar beat started to echo through the room. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Peebee giving her a supportive thumbs up. She smirked and whether it was from the alcohol or her friends support she suddenly couldn't help but feel invincible. 

—*—

Jaal looked to Liam, wondering if he knew the reason for Ryders outburst, but all Liam did was shrug and mouth 'I don't know'. He sighed and politely continued his conversation with a fellow Angaran. She asked him about Aya and admitted how much she missed it. "Perhaps, we could take a trip back...together." She said, leaning closer. Jaal coughed uncomfortably into a closed fist when he noticed everyone starting to form around the stage. 

"Holy shit!" Liam said, tapping him on the shoulder pointing to the stage. 

Jaal's eyes followed Liams direction and what he saw made his jaw hit the floor. He stared with disbelief as Ryder strutted on stage, wearing something that he could only describe as a sorry excuse for clothing, moving her body in the most provocative way. "What in the Stars is she...?"

"Hot damn!" A man within arms reach shouted, licking his chops. 

Jaal's head whipped toward him so quickly he was unsure how it were still attached. He reached out, covering the mans eyes, releasing the tiniest amount of bio electricity. The man howled in pain and fell to his knees, rubbing his eyes. Liam pulled him by the shoulder. "Jaal I get what you're feeling right now, but control yourself. We have orders."

"He'll be fine. It's only temporary." Jaal hissed, trying to control one of his most despised emotions. The last time he had felt like this was with his first love, Allia. But he was young, inexperienced not to mention, his opponent was his brother, someone he loved, respected, admired. Not a room filled with criminals and traitors to their own kind located on a trash heap of a planet, swimming in the festering bowels of Heleus. 

"Now's not the time to get pissy! Start scanning!" Vetra said through their earpieces. They all spread out, forming around the outside of the crowd, scanning every man, Salarian, Krogan, and Turian they laid their eyes on. 

"Man, I totally forgot about this song!" Liam shouted, fist pumping while bobbing his head to the beat. "Here's a lesson on human culture Jaal, this is what we call a 'jam'." 

"Not now Kosta." Jaal said, unable to peel his eyes away from the stage. 

—*—

Ryder worked her way across the stage, her mind completely lost in the music. Her body shook with adrenaline and much like every edge she ever had, she used it to her advantage fully. She twirled and dropped on her knees, whipping her hair around as she rolled her body, running her hands over her curves. A chorus of cheers and whistles rang in her ears, fueling her. 

She played the crowd, pulling every stunt from the book to keep them gathered. A Krogan guard tried to pull himself onto the stage when she stopped him, running her finger under his chin, allowing him follow when she pushed him back into the crowd. The room burst with laughter, cheering for more and she was all to happy to oblige. 

She smiled deviously and spun to the center of the stage, stopping with her legs spread slightly before slowly sliding into a full split. The crowd went wild, fueling her liquid courage to keep going. She gazed over the crowd from under her brow, noticing a Turian male eyeing her like a hawk. On her hands and knees she crawled toward the edge of the stage, stopping before him. She spun around and raised on her knees, shaking her hips to the beat while pulling her fingers through her hair.

She leaned back into a back bend, spotting Jaal just beyond the crowd, stalking her like a feral beast stalks prey. Her smile stretched even wider when suddenly she felt something hot and slick glide along her neck. She jumped up and pulled back, seeing the Turian winding his long blue tongue back into his mouth. "Mmm, humans taste saltier than I thought." He said, wiping the spittle from his chin with his thumb. 

Enraged, Ryder pulled back a tightly closed fist and with all of her strength, slamming her knuckles square in his face. He fell straight back like a cut down tree, dropping to the floor with a heavy thud, and just like that the song ended. "Prick!" She spat, wiping her neck as she unsteadily stepped down from the stage. The crowd cheered and moved to the side, giving her a clear path.

—*—

Jaal lunged forward, seeing a Turian lick Ryders neck when Liam wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Jaal, stop!" 

"Did you see what that putrid beast just did?" Jaal growled. 

"I know I know. I would be pissed too, but we got a mission. Ryder can take care of herself." Liam argued.

Jaal continued to resist when he saw Ryder punch the Turian in the face, knocking him out cold. "See?" Liam said, releasing him. Jaal sighed with relief when Liam pat him firmly in the shoulder. "Come on, Vetra said they have found a few who used the credit line. They're outside for questioning." 

They made their way outside. Jaal took a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves. "Sorry Kosta. I don't normally..."

Liam chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "Get jealous? Yea well, it's normal. I get it, I been there. But showing restraint is huge, most can't, so don't worry. You're good." 

Jaal nodded and smiled. "Kosta?"

"Yea?" 

"You know I could have dragged you across the floor right? I just didn't want to...you know...hurt your feelings by...emasculating you." Jaal admitted.

Liam laughed from his belly. "Yea, yea, I know. But for future reference, admitting that defeats the purpose, you know that right?" 

"Yes, but I know you can handle it." 

"Thanks man." Liam said, taking the compliment.

"Now let's finish this quickly. Stars knows what trouble my Darling is getting herself into." Jaal sighed with a small smile.

"Agreed." Liam said as they made their way across the market.

—*—

Ryder leaned against the bar, her skin crawling under the slimy coating of saliva that refused to leave her neck. "Gross!" She said, wiping her hands and neck down with a napkin. 

"Well, well, we'll, Pathfinder Ryder. You certainly know how to put on a show."

She sighed, instantly recognizing the deep, suave accent coming from beside her. "Reyes, why am I not surprised? What are you doing here? I thought you preferred to slum it up in Tartarus." 

He gasped, clicking his tongue with fictitious offense. "You wound me Ryder. I am a man of the people, just like you. Besides I'm here on business "

"Oh sure, you're just like me. I mean except for the small fact that my business is based on saving thousands of lives and also performed through legitimate channels and resources. Ryder said raising her hand, trying to gain Umi's attention.

Reyes stepped closer, his chest pressing against her side as he reached over the bar for two empty glasses. "You do not want the swill they serve here Pathfinder. While it packs a quick punch it never lasts very long. But this.." he said, pulling a flask from his vest pocket. "This will make tonight one you'll never forget." 

"What, is this another bottle of aged whiskey you stole from Sloane?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I am a business man, Ryder. Legitimate or not it is ill advised for me to reveal my contacts." He chuckled deeply, pouring enough for a shot between the two of them. "But since you're a friend, I suppose I can admit that it is supplied by one of my illegitimate suppliers, yes." 

Ryder smirked, taking a sip from her glass when Sam spoke through her private channel. "Ryder, everyone has been scanned. Twelve have purchased from the Charlatans credit line, all have been questioned."

Ryder tilted her head back, pretending to take another sip. "Did they give us anything?" She whispered.

"No. They were recruited through encrypted messages and told to come as incentive." He replied. 

"Dammit!" Ryder hissed, slamming her glass down on the bar. 

"Everything alright Pathfinder?" Reyes asked with his typical smirk. 

"No." She stated, refusing to give any more information. Even though Reyes had helped her in busting Vehn Terev from prison she still didn't trust him. He was shady, never telling her everything and what he did tell her was never given straight. Everything about him was vague and partially hidden, it's no wonder his choices in partners were crazed psychos, looking to shoot him in the back. 

Reyes sighed, downing the rest of his drink. "Refill?" She nodded, gulping down the rest of her drink. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as her mind began to fill with uncertainty. How was she going to move on from here? How was she going to convince Sloane to give her the outpost? Or worse, how was she going to explain to Addison she wasn't successful? 

Reyes tilted his head, looking into the adorable pouty face she was making. He always had a weakness for strong beautiful women, but to find one combined with a good heart was as rare as grade A beef. "Cheer up, Ryder. Perhaps I could help. If you'd be willing to tell me what your trying to accomplish, that is." 

Ryder threw back the refill, shivering as it poured down her throat. A warmth washed over her like a summer rain, instantly putting her at ease. "And why should I trust you, RAY-YEZ?" She said, overcome by a fit of giggles. 

Reyes smiled. "Because I'm a handsome rogue business man that doesn't follow the rules." He said, moving closer. His eyes trailed along the curves of her body that were hugged perfectly by smooth leather, biting his bottom lip. "Also because I have a weakness for stunningly beautiful women."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Well aren't you confident? Perhaps I should just call you Mr. Suave Vidal."

"Is that a yes? Or are you still unable to trust me?" He smiled.

She held out her glass, shaking it for another refill and he chuckled all too happy to oblige. She threw it back, making a sour face, shaking her head to help it go down. "Well I guess it doesn't matter since it failed." She sighed and leaned against the bar, resting her chin on her knuckles, leaving her ass pushed out slightly for a perfect view. "Sloane A.K.A pecker head, won't allow the Initiative to place an outpost here until we find the Charlatan and destroy his or their operation. We were told the Charlatan would open a credit line here tonight and allow certain people to purchase from it. We were hoping they would give us a lead to a head quarters or something, but nope! We're screwed." She finished, burying her head in her arms. 

Reyes chuckled at her pitiful attempt to hide from the world. "Here Ryder, have another drink." He said, pouring another drink and handing it to her. "There is always time for business, but right now let's enjoy ourselves." 

She pulled away from the bar begrudgingly, taking the glass and gulping it down. "I know I have no right to ask, but can you help us Reyes?" She asked with sad glassy doe eyes. 

His breath paused in his throat, seeing her so desperate, and for him no less. He never thought he'd see the day. It always made him feel powerful to be needed, but to be needed by her. Someone he held in such high regard. It was encouraging. He reached out to cup her face when suddenly a large partially webbed hand grabbed his wrist harshly. 

"Gentleman, keep their hands to themselves." Jaal said, pushing his hand away before quickly taking off his rofjin and draping it over Ryders shoulders. "Darling one, we have questioned everyone with no success. We should return to the Tempest and decide what to do next." 

Ryder blinked, trying to focus on what was happening. "Jaal? I-" She began when the Angaran woman approached Jaal.

"Hey, there you are. You're not leaving now are you? It's early. I was thinking I could show you my relic collection. It's in my research lab across the market. It's not far." She said, wrapping her arm around his. 

Ryder's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hands, curling into tight fists at yet another visual of this woman touching her man. Or alien, Angaran, whatever! He was hers. And she would be damned if another would try and take him from her. She wedged her way between them, shoving the woman back. "Listen here you horses ass! This Angaran is mine!" She bellowed, pointing at Jaal.

The woman scoffed, tilting her head. "Wait, really? Your partnered with her? An alien?" She spat with disgust.

Jaal stood tall, draping an arm around Ryders shoulder. "Yes, and this alien has a name. This is Sara Ryder, human Pathfinder and savior of our beloved Moshae." He said proudly.

"Yea! So why don't you do us a favor and kick rocks! The only relics he'll be exploring tonight are mine!" Ryder hissed. 

The woman stood silent, gaping between them for a moment before leaving through the crowd. Jaal chuckled deeply and turned to face Ryder. He took her hands in his, placing a kiss on top of each one. "So where are these relics of yours that you've been hiding from me?" 

She pulled her hands away, glaring at him. "Don't think for a moment that I'm not pissed off at you too!" She growled when she turned to Reyes who stood dumbfounded and smiled. "Thank you for the drinks Reyes, and for listening." 

"Of course, Pathfinder." He said, giving her a wink and she turned around, disappearing into the crowd. 

Jaal stood completely and utterly confused when Reyes walked up beside him. "You my friend, need a lesson in human women." 

Jaal looked down at him, glaring at him from under his brow. "And you friend are the last person I would seek advice from." He said before following after his Darling one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Ryder! Stop being such a mess and get your shit together! -slogan for this chapter. 🤣 enjoy!

Ryder pushed through the door of Krallas Song, welcoming the cold of the night air against her heated skin. Her ears rang as she stumbled toward the docking bay door, ignoring the muffled whistles from stragglers still shopping the market. What a shit show. She thought, swaying from side to side as she punched the override for the door into her Omni tool, but the longer she stood still the more the world around her started to spin. "Dammit! Why does this door take so damn long?" She growled, kicking it, resting her head against the cold metal when it opened suddenly. 

"Oh shit!" She yelped, falling forward. Her arms instinctively flung out before her, catching hold of a crate to keep her from falling. "Pfft! Reyes wasn't kidding." She giggled. "That shit was strrrooong!" Her mind floated in her skull, her vision blurring the world around her into doubles. She paused and propped herself against the crate, straining her eyes to focus on the door across the way, leading to the Tempest. Feeling confident she pushed off, making her way for the door. After a few minor bumps into random cargo crates and tripping only once over a terminal cord she finally made it to the Tempest lift. 

She breathed deeply, mentally preparing to board. "Okay Ryder. Your objective. Get to your room, but whatever you do, DON'T get caught by Lexi." She whispered. With a firm nod of misplaced confidence she stepped forward when her toe caught on the lift door, sending her face first into the ramp. "Owww!" She cried, laying limp and unmoving.

"Jesus! Are you alright Ryder?" 

She groaned, slowly lifting her head to see a petite white blur with a reddish blob for a head. "S-Suvi? Is that you?"

Suvi rushed to her side, pulling one of her arms around her shoulder and helped her to her feet. "Of course it's me." She said, eyeing her curiously.

Ryder held a hand to her nose, rotating the tip to test for damage before looking to her savior. "Heeey! Soooovi!" She smiled, pulling her in a side hug. "I- -hic- I need your help."

Suvi turned a nose to the putrid scent of alcohol on her breath and scoffed. "Christ Ryder! Are you drunk?"

Her head jerked back with a slight wobble. "Me? Pffft!" Suvi stared back unimpressed when she tilted her head back and laughed. "Alright, alright. I am, but only juuuust a bit." She said, pressing her thumb and forefinger together. 

Suvi sighed, shaking her head. "Where is Jaal? How could he let you walk here by yourself like this? In Kadara no less!"

Ryder scoffed and pulled away slightly. "That galactic cinnamon roll? Pfft! He's too busy being all nicey nice with some Angaran horses ass! She has relics." She said, forming quotations with her fingers. "I know what she really meant. She can't fool me!"

"Wait, what?" Suvi asked, trying to piece together what she was talking about. "You know what? Never mind. Let's just get you inside." 

They started to make their way up the ramp when Ryder pulled back. "No! Wait!"

"What is it?" Suvi asked concerned. 

"We need a distraction. If Dr. Medusa finds me I'm done for." She whispered. 

"Doctor what?" Suvi laughed.

"I mean it! She'll screech till my head explodes. Or worse, stick me. And she’s not gentle." She shivered.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad. Besides if not now, you know she'll just get you later." 

"Later's fine. Just not now. Please my head can't take it." Ryder pleaded with large glassy doe eyes.

Suvi hesitated under her desperate gaze. "I don't know, Ryder. I'm a scientist, not a field agent. Maybe I should grab Gil." She said, starting to loosen her hold.

Ryder tightened her grip and pulled her close, staring her dead in the eyes. "Listen Suvi. Right now...I'm com-compromised." She said, swaying from side to side. "So I'm depending on you. You-your in charge k? You're the Pathfinder of this mission. Pathfinder Suvi." 

Suvi thought silently for a moment. Reconnaissance was most certainly not her expertise, but she would be lying if she said the thought of it didn't excite her . "Alright Ryder." 

Ryder sighed with relief when Suvi shook her shoulder to gain her attention. "But if we're gonna do this we're gonna have to be as quiet as the grave. Got that?" She said with a smirk. 

Ryder smiled widely, giving her an enthusiastic nod and together they entered the Tempest. Silently, they shuffled through the cargo bay, ducking for cover every time they heard a door open or close. Every now and then Ryder’s coordination caused brief moments of fear. She’d bump into a table or terminal, breaking out into laughter when Suvi would yank on her arm and shoot her a sharp look accompanied by a hiss like shush. 

They cut through the crew quarters, peaking their heads from the bathroom doorway until Ryders cabin door opened and they slipped inside. When the door closed Suvi helped Ryder to her desk chair, and smiled valiantly. "Wow. That was thrilling! Is that how you guys feel on the field?" She asked excitedly. 

Ryder laughed, her head falling against the rest heavily. "Yep! Just missing the bullets flying past your head." 

"Wow." She sighed in awe. "I'm not going to lie. Sometimes watching you guys from the cockpit I find myself envying your abilities. I'd love to be able to explore planets freely without the need of armed guard always getting in the way." 

Ryder started to spin in her chair, giggling. "If you want, I can show you how to protect yourself." 

"Really?" She grinned. 

"Yea." Ryder said. 

She squealed, stopping the chair and hugging her tightly. "I would love that!"

Ryder held her breath, fighting the nausea now boiling in the pit of her stomach. Suvi let go of her, looking her up and down. "What are you wearing?" 

"It's..." Ryder paused and looked down at Jaals rofjin draped open, revealing the scandalous outfit beneath. "I....don't know." 

She hummed with amusement. "Jaal must really like it." 

Ryder smiled from ear to ear, remembering the look Jaal had from behind the crowd. He looked so dark, possessive even. She'd never seen him like that before. He was normally so controlled, so soft and sensitive. It was...hot. She crossed her legs, feeling a heat start to grow when Suvi gasped. "Wait! What about the mission? Did you find someone? Did they give us a lead?" 

"Ugh! Noooo!" She whined, throwing her head back against the rest.

"Oh..." Suvi said, her tone showing her disappointment when she looked back to her with a glowing smile. "Well, if anyone can figure it out it's you Ryder. So don't worry, we'll get through this. I have faith." 

"Thanks Suvi." She said, forcing a smile.

Suvi gave her another quick hug, patting her back reassuringly before stepping back. "I should get back to the bridge before Kallo comes looking for me. Get some rest." 

She turned to leave when Ryder called out to her. "Hey!" She stopped, looking back with a quirked brow. "Congratulations on mission success Pathfinder Suvi." Ryder said, giving her a wink. She chuckled, returning her wink with a poor salute before leaving the room. 

Ryder sighed, trying to wrap her mind around everything that had transpired that evening, but the haze of alcohol kept her from processing clearly. She pulled her legs up into the chair, closing her eyes when she heard Lexi's voice on the other side of the door. "Suvi? Has Ryder returned?" 

Ryders eyes snapped open, her heart beat jumping to her throat. "N-no doctor T'Perro." Suvi squeaked.

"Then why did you just leave her room?" Lexi questioned. 

"I-I was..." Ryders breath caught in her throat, hearing Suvi struggle to find an answer. She knew Suvi wasn't the kind to lie. It was against her faith, but mostly she was just absolutely terrible at it. "I was feeding her hamster. Yea! Ryder had asked me to feed him while she was gone." She lied, poorly. 

"Uh huh." Lexi said, her tone dripping with skepticism. "Well, I guess I should check to make sure you did the job correctly." She said, stepping toward the door. 

Panicked, Ryder lunged forward, miscalculating her momentum. Her foot got caught in the chair arm, bringing her and the chair crashing to the floor. 

"What was that?" Lexi gasped.

"I didn't hear anything." Suvi lied again.

On her hands and knees Ryder frantically crawled across the room and squeezed under the bed. 

"Are those footsteps?" Lexi asked, opening the door.

"No!" Suvi shouted, but it didn't matter. 

Ryder heard the door open followed by footsteps. She held her breath, uncertain how good Asari hearing was, but knowing Lexi, it was probably well above average. Especially if it came to an illusive patient. 

Lexi entered the room, Suvi close behind her. She scanned from wall to wall, seeing the chair wheel swinging from side to side as in laid on the floor. "Ryder?" Lexi called.

Ryder stayed still, breathing only when necessary. She felt like a child, hiding from her parents when they found out she'd done something she wasn't supposed to. And she wasn't sure if it were the situation itself or the alcohol running through her veins, but she couldn't help the giggles building in her gut. 

Her tongue pressed behind her teeth as a single giggle forced from her lips, sounding like a hiss. She pressed a hand over her mouth, seeing Lexi's feet turn toward the bed. "Ryder?" She called out again, her tone more severe.

Oh shit! Please please please. She prayed silently when she saw her pet hamster from across the room, plop on the floor by her desk. Its adorable beady little eyes spotted her under the bed and ran toward her, making its way right between Lexi's feet. 

"By the Goddess!" She screeched, jumping back. 

"See?" Suvi said, pointing at him as he crawled under the bed. "I must not have closed his cage as well as I thought." 

"So it seems." Lexi shivered. Ryder always found Lexi's intolerance of rodents strange. She was a specialist in species medicine and biology, but the moment a rodent appears on the ship she instantly becomes mortified. "Well, you might want to put it back before Ryder returns. If you'll excuse me." Lexi said, leaving quickly for the med bay. Suvi waited for a moment and the followed her, tapping lightly on the door when it closed to let Ryder know she was in the clear. 

Ryder chuckled, taking her beloved pet in her hands and crawled out from under the bed on her elbows. "Looks like Suvi and you are the heroes of the night." She cooed, placing him back in his cage. He began to run in his wheel as she picked up the chair from the floor unsteadily. She pushed it under the desk when she heard the door starting to open again. "Oh come on Lexi!" She hissed, crawling under the desk. She looked around, trying to find something to cover herself when she saw Jaals rofjin still draped over her shoulders. 

She quickly pulled it over he head, allowing the material to fall over her as she curled as tightly as she could under it. Fuck! This is it, she's gonna stick me! She thought, holding her breath. She heard heavy steps wander around the room when they started to make their way closer. A shadow cast over the rofjin, indicating someone kneeling down before her and she released and exasperated sigh. "Fine Lexi, you got me." She said, pulling the rofjin from her face. But it wasn't Lexi who looked back at her. It was the large crystal blue eyes she has longed for, looking back at her with a familiar combination of confusion and concern. 

"J-Jaal?" She gasped, jumping up, hitting the top of her head on the under side of the desk. "Mother-" She hissed, rubbing the pain away with her fingertips. 

"Darling are you okay?" He asked, helping her out from under the desk. 

She peeked up at him, seeing him gaze back with that kind warm smile. Her heart melted in her chest when flashes of their evening played before her, reminding her it was not just her he smiled like that for, like she always believed. 

She scowled, taking off his rofjin and shoved it into his chest. "Don't you Darling me! Why are you here?" She asked, stumbling past him toward the bed.

Jaal followed behind her, his head tilting slightly. "What do you mean?" 

Normally the confusion in his tone gave her pause, but in this instance it only made her more furious. For two days she's been walking around with a needy chip on her shoulder while he was fine and completely unhindered. Then the moment they go out he smiles all cute and irresistibly to the first pair of female neck flaps that comes his way.

She whipped around, thrusting a finger to his chest. "You know what I mean." she paused, gazing over his broad chest down his lean and perfectly flattened stomach. "You go around being all...nice and..." Oh how she wanted to just tear that fitted Angaran armor right off and run her hands over every single inch of him. 

Jaal smirked and placed a finger under her chin, pulling her to meet his gaze. "Does this have something to do with...what was it you called her? Ah, yes, the horses ass?" 

Her cheeks burned, spreading along her neck and ears. She looked away, unable to answer him. She knew her thoughts were childish, but she couldn't help it. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, giving her a happiness she never knew capable. And she refused to let him go another day without knowing that. 

He lightly pulled on her chin once again to gain her attention when suddenly she jumped into his arms, crashing her lips into his. She pulled on the back of his head and forced her tongue into his mouth as if staking her claim. He hesitated, still surprised by her attack when she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling a hiss of pleasure from him. 

The sound brought a smile to her lips. She sighed as his tongue played back, entwining with hers in kind. He was falling into their desire for each other, but he wasn’t quite where she wanted him, not yet. She pulled away with a smirk and grabbed ahold of his collar. In one swift movement she turned and pushed him onto the bed. He bounced on the mattress slightly, unable to process what was happening before she was on him again. 

She climbed on top of him, slamming a palm on each side of his head. He looked up, expecting to see the bright and loving gaze that was so familiar, but instead he was met with look of dark ravenous need. "Prepare yourself love, tonight will be one you will never forget." She said, crushing her lips with his. 

His heart beat with such force he could feel it bang in his stomach, throat, and ears. She was insatiable. To the outside world she was a Pathfinder, a leader, but the bedroom was their own private oasis, their escape from the demands of the galaxy. It was a sanctuary where she was able to release her burden. Here she was not the Pathfinder, here, she was Sara, his Dearest, his Darling one. 

He pulled off his gloves and threw them to the floor as she began to work hot wet kisses down his neck. His fingers traced over her thighs, releasing tiny currents of bio electricity over the exposed skin peeking through the leather cutouts. She moaned under his static touch, feeling the shocks pulsing so close to her core. 

She rose from his neck and sat back on his lap with a sly smile. Nibbling on her bottom lip she took his hands by the wrists, gliding them up her body, slowly. Once they cupped her breasts she paused, her smile widening as she slipped them under the leather, allowing his fingers to grasp the soft tender flesh. 

He teased her pebbled flesh with tiny electric currents, causing her hips to grind against his. He released a deep throaty moan, his cock twitching under the warmth of her core pressed so firmly against him. She called his name as her body trembled under the shocks to her skin, the feel of him under her, his touch pulling at her body beyond her control, it sent her reeling. 

Her mind began to swim under the combination of alcohol and pleasure melding together. But this wasn't about her pleasure it was about his. She took hold of his wrists and with her weight pushed them above his head. She kissed from the top of his head, to his nose, his lips, down his neck. She trailed down his chest, nibbling his lean stomach before stopping just above the tightly formed outline of his cock. She looked up at him, seeing a blurred purple outline of where his head should be. 

Attempting to push away the haze she focused on the textured leather of his armor, following the stitching along the inside of his thigh, but it was too late. The alcohol had turned against her. In a matter of seconds her brain went from floating to the heavens to doing three sixties, sending the world around her into a swirling vortex. She dug her fingers into his thighs in hopes to anchor her and crammed her eyes tightly, praying silently for it to stop. 

Jaal flinched and lifted his head in anticipation, but she remained still, like one of the statues from the museum on Aya. Puzzled, he propped up on his elbows. "Darling?" He cooed when she clasped a hand over her mouth. The notion pushed his excitement to the side, allowing worry to take over. "Darling one, are you-?"

Before he could finish a horrid gurgling sound ripped from her throat, followed by a projected blast of acidic smelling blue liquid to spray from her mouth and completely cover his lap. Jaal cried out in shock and absolute horror as she continued to heave. Her back hunched and spasmed as her body forcibly emptied its contents. 

"Oh shit! Oh Stars! Oh shit!" Jaal chanted in panic, looking around desperately for what to do, or how to help. "What do I? Stars! Shit!" Suddenly Ryder fell on top of him, her eyes closed, snoozing. 

"Darling?" He called out to her, trying to hold back the gag creeping from the back of his throat. "Ryder?" He called louder, shaking her, but she was out cold. 

Worry and utter panic started to consume him. "SAM!" He yelled. 

"Don't worry Jaal. Dr.T'Perro is on her way." Sam responded. 

"Is she ok?" He asked. 

"She is extremely dehydrated." Sam replied.

"But is she okay!?" He hissed. 

"Yes. But she will need rest and fluids." 

"Thank the Stars!" He sighed.

Lexi rushed through the door, pausing for a moment at the sight before her. "I should've known." She said, shaking her head.

Jaal blushed, unable to look her in the face. "I-I know what you must be thinking."

"That Ryder can act like a complete child at times?" She snapped.

"Well, I don't..." He started when he looked down at the scene displayed in his lap, finding it difficult to defend.

Together, Jaal and Lexi cleaned her up. Under Lexi’s direction Jaal stripped her down, holding her as Lexi wiped her clean. Lexi switched the linens on the bed while Jaal took a shower before she had two patients emptying their stomach contents. When Jaal returned from the showers Ryder was tucked in bed as Lexi scanned her to check for any further complications. 

"Will she be alright?" Jaal asked, looking at Ryder with worry. 

"Oh she's fine. With a little sleep and some fluids when she wakes up, she'll be back to her old self again. Driving me absolutely crazy." Lexi sighed.

"Good." He said with a smile. 

"Yea. It's a shame though." Lexi chuckled.

"What is?" He asked.

"With all the alcohol in her system, chances are she won't remember anything from tonight." She said.

Jaal chuckled deeply, gazing down at Ryder as she slept peacefully. "Well, it is certainly a night I'll never forget."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey there everybody! Next chapter. Sorry took a few days! Really trying to post one at least every other day. Working on a Thane mance next! Anywho I hope you Enjoy!

Pain. Throbbing, mind numbing, pain. That was the only way she could describe it. There was a time she would have said it wasn't so bad, even familiar, but it had been too long since she had last experienced it. Yet, she could have sworn it had never felt this intense, this debilitating. 

Ryder opened her eyes and the sunlight couldn't have been any more unwelcome. Desperate for relief she groaned, shoving her head under the pillow, but the unrelenting assault on her brain persisted. With stiff lazy movements she pushed herself upright and scooted to the edge of the bed. 

Her feet hit the floor with a thud, the slight sound enough to send crippling echoes through the empty void that was now her mind. She whined, holding her face in her hands as every muscle in her body pulled with tension. "What the hell happened?" She croaked, feeling her throat crack. 

"You are extremely dehydrated, Ryder. I suggest fluids." Sam said through their private channel. 

Ryder cried in pain and pressed her palms to her temples. "Sam please! Not so loud! Perhaps now is not the time to be in my head." 

"But I will always be in your head Ryder." He replied. 

"Pleeeeease, Sam. Over the node!" She whined, falling back against the bed, curling into the fetal position under the blankets. 

"As you wish." He said from across the room. 

"Thank you." She muffled.

Huddled in darkness she attempted to piece together the bits of memories from the night before. She could see flashes of people packed together like a can of sardines and Umi smiling with content from more business. She remembered speaking with Umi, and giving her the ‘secret formula’, but after that it all went blank. The door opened, releasing a sound like scraping metal into the room followed by footsteps. 

The flashes disappeared in an instant and she froze, controlling her breath to small shallow inhalations in hopes she would be mistaken for sleeping. Given the amount of pain she was in, she knew the decisions she had made last night were nothing short of poor. And their was one person on the ship that rather enjoyed punishing such behavior.

"Don't think that you can fool me young lady!" Lexi said, making sure her tone was much louder than usual. "Besides, Sam told me you were awake, so give up."

Ryder shifted around uncomfortably. "Sam, you traitor!"

"We are all just concerned, Darling one." 

The familiar deep, soothing voice swirled in her ears, causing her body to relax, but her head to ache. She shifted under the blankets and lifted her sore and weary frame, hoping the sight of her love will at least bring some ounce of comfort. The sun beamed unpleasantly as the blanket slid down her back, exposing the rather distressing state she was in to the world. 

Lexi choked down a laugh as Jaal tilted his head curiously, seeing a side of her he had never seen before. She stared back at them, her hair sticking out in every direction but where it normally laid, showcasing the blue dye that tinted her skin in dripping patterns along her cheeks, chin, neck, and chest. Her lips were as dark as a black hole, growing more dark every time the contrast of her partially stained teeth reflected in the sunlight.

Ryder glanced between them through heavy swollen lids. "What?" She said, completely unaware. 

"Well, I suppose this makes up for some of the laborious work I had to endure last night." Lexi sighed. 

"Is that...normal?" Jaal asked, taking a step toward her, scanning over her with concern.

"What is it?" Ryder said, running her hands over her face when she felt her hair standing at attention. She quickly pressed in down, running her fingers through the nest of knots that now resided on top of her head. It wasn't till that moment that she noticed the foul taste that lingered in her mouth. She ran her tongue along her lips, feeling the once plump and smooth skin now shriveled and cracked and a daunting chill ran up her spine. 

Without warning she jumped up from her bed and ran past them. The moment the door opened she sprinted into the bathroom, desperate to see what they were gawking at. As she turned the corner she gripped onto the sink, pulling herself in front of the mirror completely unprepared for what she was about to see.

The moment her eyes laid on the horror that reflected back, a piercing scream ripped from her throat, alarming everyone on board the Tempest. Jaal ran in behind her, quickly followed by the rest of the crew.

"Ho Shit!" Liam gasped.

"Well that's not something you see every day." Gil added.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Peebee said, pushing through the crowd to catch a glimpse. "Yikes!"

"What the fuck happened?" Ryder bellowed, wiping harshly at the dyed skin. "I look like I sucked off a Turian with radiation sickness!"

"Well, from what I remember it was more like a sick Turian attempting to suck you off." Vetra chuckled.

"What!?" Ryder shrieked.

Jaal looked to the floor, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Do you...not remember what happened last night?" 

Her hands froze mid rub as pieces of the night played through her mind. "I-I remember Kralla's Song being over capacity because of Umi." She said when the scene of the Angaran woman falling into Jaals arms flashed before her. Her eyes snapped to his in the mirrors reflection, recalling the jealousy she had felt. Stars, what did I do? She thought, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the guilt and embarrassment that seeped into her chest. 

"Alright everybody make way!" Lexi said, pushing through the gathering. "Ryder, Jaal. Med bay, now." She said, leaving no room for argument.

Everyone dispersed, going back to their daily activities as Jaal and Ryder followed Lexi into the med bay. The moment the doors closed Ryder peeked over to Jaal who was looking to the ground, avoiding her gaze. Stars this is bad. I know I was jealous. But there's no way I really sucked off a Turian. I would never do that. Not even drunk. I would never do that to him. Right? Her mind became clouded with all the horrid possibilities when Lexi stepped before her. "No, you did not orally relieve a sick Turian." She stated.

Ryder felt her whole body slump with relief. "Then what happened?" She asked. 

Lexi scanned her, checking her vitals for abnormalities. "You drank too much. Fortunately for you, your body recognized the dangerous levels of dextro-amino acids as well as other questionable substances in your system and had decided to put its natural defenses to good use."

Ryder's head pounded under the volume of beeping machines and Lexi's tone, making it difficult to process what was being said. She crammed her eyes shut, trying to focus, but it was becoming to much to bear. "Dr. T'Perro!" She shouted, cutting her off. When she opened her eyes Lexi was frozen mid exam, her eyes showing her shock at Ryders use of her proper title. 

Ryder sighed as a small amount of relief took the edge off the pain. "I understand you are punishing me, but please, for the love of everything holy I beg you, just tell me what happened." She whispered.

Lexi opened her mouth to speak when Ryder intervened once again. "And please, keep it short and sweet. Simple too, if you can." She finished. 

Lexi's brows fell flat. "You threw up."

"So that explains the..." Ryder said, motioning to her face. 

"Yes." Lexi replied, plainly.

"Ok, well, that's good. Unfortunate, but I guess it's good I don't remember." She peeked over at Jaal who was still looking away from her, kicking at a random dust particle on the floor. "So, what happened at Kralla's Song then, Jaal?" She asked.

His head whipped toward her, glancing at her quickly then back at the floor. "I-I...um..." he cleared his throat, nervously. "When we arrived the facility was well over capacity. It was hard to keep track of who we had scanned and who we had not." He looked to Ryder who gave him a nod, telling him that much she knew. "So, after you spoke to Umi, Peebee had a plan to get everyone to gather to a central location. You know, to make it easier."

Ryder looked to the ground, straining to think of her meeting with Peebee. But all she could recall was flashes of being handed something, possibly a few somethings. "I...vaguely remember Peebee and I's discussion." She admitted. "What was the plan? Did it work?"

Jaal shifted slightly, coughing into a glove covered hand. "Well, yes and no." 

The room fell into an awkward silence when Lexi released an exasperated sigh, looking to Jaal. "You might as well tell her." 

Ryders stomach started to sink as Jaal sighed and turned to face her. "Peebee thought it would be wise to have you...perform...on stage."

"What?" Ryder said, suddenly feeling nauseated. "Perform?" 

Jaal nodded as blush creeped along his purple shaded cheeks. "Yes. You...um...you danced."

A pitiful whine escaped Ryder as she crammed her eyes shut, hiding her face in her hands. "Stars...I'm an idiot." Jaal took a step toward her, immediately regretting the distress his words caused. "Was it at least successful?" She asked, keeping her face hidden.

"No." He said, hearing another pitiful whine of embarrassment escape her. Desperate to conform her he thought quickly. "Well, kind of." One of her emerald eyes peeped at him through her fingers as she waited for him to explain. "We had finished scanning everyone and had found over a dozen who had used the credit line." Her hands had now unmasked her eyes, sliding down her cheeks as he continued. "We had brought them outside for questioning, but unfortunately none of them had any information. They were only recruits, invited by decrypted messages as incentive for joining."

"Shit!" She hissed, slamming her hand down on the metal bed frame beside her. "So it was all just a gigantic waste of fucking time!" 

With one large step Jaal stood before her, his hand quickly cupping her cheek as he peered into her eyes. "Successful or not it was still a step in the right direction. Do not be so hard on yourself, Darling one. We will find another way."

Ryder sighed, leaning into his smooth leather covered hand. The pain that has seared through her brain dulled under the warm and welcomed touch. She looked up at him, the corner of her mouth curving into a smile as he ran his thumb across her blackened bottom lip. 

"Um, I'm still here." Lexi interrupted. 

"Uh, right." Jaal said, taking a step back as Ryder sighed lightly, already missing his warmth. 

"There is a new email at your terminal Ryder." Sam said over the com.

"Great." Ryder sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "It's probably Addison, asking for a status report."

"Well before you go, here." Lexi said, handing her a white bottle with a pump. "Use this in the shower and should get rid of the staining. Can't have our Pathfinder walking around like you sucked of a Turian with radiation sickness." 

Ryder smiled, taking the bottle happily. "Thanks Lexi." She said, making her way to the door. 

"Oh, and Ryder?" Lexi called. 

Ryder and Jaal stopped in the doorway, turning back to face her and in one swift movement Lexi lunged forward, injecting something into Ryders neck. "That's your punishment for acting like a child." She said before retracing the needle. 

"OW!" Ryder yelled, pressing her fingertips to the microscopic puncture. "You sneaky little-"

"Oh stop your whining, it was only a vitamin boost injection. It'll get rid of any pain or discomfort still lingering from your foolish choices." She barked. 

Jaal stepped back, his eyes wide with shock and fear of being next. Lexi looked at him and laughed. "Don't worry Jaal, you were a good boy. No needles for you. This time." 

He smiled back nervously and took hold of Ryders hand. "Let's go, Dearest." He said, pulling her to their room before she could change her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shizkies! Sorry for the wait guys! But this chapter is loooong. I was gonna split it into two but decided not to make you guys wait any longer cause....yep you guessed it! Finally the chapter that starts the explicit naughties! Enjoy! Please tell me what you think! 😏

Jaal paced around their room, hemming and hawing while Ryder took a much needed shower. From the moment he watched the sun rise and begin the day the events of last night had plagued him, bombarding him with a mixture of emotions and questions. While he had informed her of what she needed to know of the mission, he wasn't sure if he should tell her of everything else that had transpired. How Peebee not only convinced her to perform, but to do so wearing something that resembled tattered cloth taken off a fiend victim. Or that a Turian did in fact make advances and lick its vile tongue across her neck. He clenched his jaw, his fingers pulling tightly into his palms as the menacing scene flashed from memory. Oh how he wished he could be permitted to find the beast and use him as target practice. It was after all necessary for him to keep his skills sharp.

In an attempt to keep himself from doing something he would later come to regret he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing his thoughts to change to something more pleasant. The scene of the Turians vile act faded into darkness when he was met with the sight of Ryders darkened eyes staring back at him. How she looked down at him as if starved and he was the only thing that could sate her.

He wondered if he should tell her of how she so passionately pursued him? Or of how they were unfortunately cut short due to...Stars, he dared not think of it. But even so, he could not deny the yearning that quelled deep inside of him, keeping him awake through the night, wanting her in ways she could not even imagine. Should he tell her? Would she even want to know? 

He stopped in the center of the room and looked out at the panoramic view of the depressing wasteland. The memory of her eager touch burned into him, causing his blood to boil with need. A need that will require more time than they have at the moment. "The sooner we get off this trash rock, the better." He sighed. 

"I believe you mean trash heap." Ryder laughed.

Jaal jolted slightly from the unexpected answer and turned around, seeing Ryder running a towel over her damp hair. "D-darling...I...I thought you were in the shower?" 

"I was, can't you tell?" She smiled, pulling down on the collar of her t-shirt, showing him the smooth, dye free skin on her chest. 

His eye twitched, desperately fighting the urge to rush over and rip the shirt off with his bare hands. "Y-yes. I see." He said, walking to the nightstand and picking up the ear buds from their charging station. He pinched them between his fingers, trying to focus his mind on the small curiosities. Anything to keep his mind from drifting to the salacious thoughts that threatened to consume him. 

Ryder inhaled deeply, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. Her body felt so energized it were as though last night never happened. "Man that stuff Lexi gave me works wonders." She said, tossing her towel on the lounge chair. She started to turn toward her terminal when something unfamiliar folded across the chairs arm caught her eye. "Jaal?" He turned, seeing her pick up the leather suit, holding it out to him. "What is this?" She asked.

Shit. He thought. Why didn't I dispose of that wretched thing. He fidgeted the earbuds between his nervously twitching fingers, accidentally dropping them on the floor. "Um, it's..." he stuttered, bending over to pick them up only to drop them again. Finally getting them in hand he quickly and safely placed them back into the charging station. "That is..." he looked at Ryder as she stared at him with a quirked brow and he sighed. "That is what you...performed in....last night."

"What?" She gasped, releasing it from her hands to cover her mouth."You've got to be kidding me? Please, tell me Liam has you working on human humor or something. Right?" She pleaded, looking up from the leather pile on the floor. 

How could this be humorous? She was embarrassed, vulnerable. He hardly thought the time appropriate for such a thing as humor. Sure he was always up for fun, but this? Did humans find this type of situation funny? After a moments pause he shook his head and she whined, covering her face with her hands. "Stars I'm such an idiot! Some Pathfinder I've turned out to be, huh? Dad would be so proud."

His chest tightened, wishing to ease the discomfort and disappointment she was feeling. "It was...necessary. And it worked! Well, sort of. But either way it was really good. I mean...you were really good. The dance! The dance was really good. At least every one thought so. I mean I thought so...as well."

Ryder looked up from her hands, watching as he chattered nervously and a smile crept along her face. "So you're saying I didn't make a complete fool of myself last night?" She asked.

"I...um..." he pondered for a moment, wondering if this was one of those 'loaded questions' Liam had told him about in one of their previous discussions on relationships. It wasn't that she had acted like a fool. He would never describe anything she has ever done or will do in such a way. She was Sara Ryder, human Pathfinder and the love of his life. Fool was never a descriptor that would cross his mind, at least not when it came to her. 

He looked around the room, choosing his words as carefully as possible. "Not a fool, no. Never a fool. You were...intoxicated. So obviously your...choices were...how should I say? Not your own?" He could see the hopefulness in her eyes start to dim with every word he spoke and he started to panic. "It was just a dance. While yes it was a rather, enticing, alluring, or some may even say...arousing. And what you were wearing made it even more-"

"Oh fuck me!" She cried, smacking her palm to her forehead. His eyes snapped to meet hers, wondering if that were an invitation or a idiom when she stormed past him toward her terminal, plopping down into the chair. She leaned her elbows on her knees, rubbing her temples firmly with her fingertips. "So your telling me I got shit faced on a mission. Dressed up in some skanky clothes, shook my ass on stage, made a complete and utter fool out of myself and we didn't even get so much as a hint on where or even who the Charlatan is?" 

He looked away, realizing that he had not helped like he intended, but in fact made her feel worse. "Yes."

She scoffed, leaning back against against the chair with her hands over her face. "Is there anything else I should know?"

The air suddenly felt as though it had been sucked from the room, leaving it stifling. Sweat began to bead across his brow as he looked around with wide panicked eyes, hoping for the correct answer to appear before him. This was it. Would he tell her of how he came back to an eager temptress, taking control of her desires and his? Does he speak the unspeakable and tell her how it was cut short due to an untimely bought of sickness? Or better question, could he? Sickness was a private affair. Surely she wouldn't wish to know about it? Perhaps it was best she didn't.

He struggled as he tried to quickly weigh his options, not realizing she was now staring at him with a look of fear and nervous curiosity. He swallowed hard, preying silently to the Stars that he would be able to stomach what he was about to reveal. "Well, you see." He started. 

"Shit..." she whispered. "It's bad isn't it?" 

"No!" He shouted, shaking his head, becoming annoyed with his sudden lack of bluntness. "I mean."

"Just say it." She said, cramming her eyes closed like she did when she was about to receive an injection from Lexi. "But make it quick." 

He straightened his back and nodded firmly, mentally preparing. For what? He didn't know. "When I got back to the Tempest you seemed...fine. However, I was unaware of how much alcohol you had consumed. You were talking coherently, but..." he began to recall the way her eyes bore into him, like a fire wishing to spread. "You looked...hungry."

"Hungry?" She asked, her head tilting slightly. 

"Starving, actually." He corrected.

"Starving?" She asked, utterly confused.

His eyes trailed over her body as she sat in chair, her fitted clothing leaving just enough to be desired. "Yes, you were quite eager to...devour me." 

"Wait, what?" She said, her shoulders and back stiffening. 

He walked toward her, one slow step at a time. "You told me...it would be a night I would never forget. But I'm positive no matter how many blows to the head I receive from the Roekar or the Kett, that will never happen." 

She stood from the seat, her face a blazing shade crimson. "Holy shit! Did I? Did we?" Mortified, she pulled her fingers through her hair. "Jaal, I am so sorry. I..." before she could finish Sam's voice interrupted over the com.

"Ryder another email has has been received on your terminal. It is listed as urgent." He said.

She turned to the terminal, the overwhelming guilt and embarrassment keeping her from being able to look Jaal in the eye. How could she have let this happen? What even did happen, exactly? On second thought she didn't want to know. She shook her head, trying to focus as she keyed in her security code. 

Two emails popped up on the screen. One from Reyes and the other from Addison. "Oh great." She sighed, clicking on Addison's first. 

Ryder, 

It has been a week since since my last response and I haven't heard any news. What is the progress on the outpost for Kadara Port? Director Tann and I's patience is wearing thin with your lack of communication. This is not a game. I expect a full report by tomorrow's end or I will be forced to send someone more capable. Are we clear?

Addison

Ryder ground her teeth, silently spurting every nasty word in her vocabulary. Jaal leaned over her shoulder, quickly reading it before she could click out of it. "Perhaps I should introduce Evfra and Addison. They seem rather compatible." He chuckled.

"Evfra's too good for her." She huffed, opening the email from Reyes. 

Pathfinder, 

Firstly, I would like to say thank you for joining me for a few drinks last evening. I always take great joy in our time together. Your presence is always entertaining, to say the least. Secondly and most importantly, I would like to say that over the time you have been here on Kadara I have grown to consider you a close and dear friend. And Reyes Vidal is always willing to help a friend in a time of need. Meet me in my office at Tartarus. I would like to discuss something you may find...intriguing. 

Your handsome friend,  
Reyes

Ryder read the email again and again, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't recall their meeting let alone speaking with him. A subtle vibration reverberated against her shoulder from Jaal's chest as he growled. "Veshaanan." 

She looked at him from over her shoulder. "Did I speak to Reyes last night?" 

"Yes." He said, unable to hold back his distaste. "However, by the time I arrived you seemed to have finished your conversation. So unfortunately I do not know what it was about." 

"Huh." She said, closing out of the email. "Well I suppose we should see what he wants to talk about then. With any luck it may be something that could help us."

"Luck is not something I would align with someone like him." He sighed. 

—*—

Ryder took the lift down to Kadara's underbelly with Jaal and Liam at her side. She always hated the slums. It was a place of destitution, where the poor and weak were left squander with the corrupt, twisting them further from morality out of desperation for survival. In her eyes these were once good people, promised happiness and new beginnings from some bullshit Initiative motivational vids, only to be let down by their superiors. They were forced to choose, either bend to self proclaimed leadership or be exiled. Their presence here not only shows their decision, but also the undeniable flaws the Initiative has. Flaws she will see changed, personally.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the overwhelming scent of sulfur burned through her nose. "Ugh! Why does Reyes insist on staying down here. Surely he can find a more desirable place to conduct his business." She scoffed, covering her nose in the crook of her arm.

"A shady lair filled with traitors and criminals? Seems like just the place someone like Reyes would benefit." Liam said.

" Agreed." Jaal sniffed.

They made their way to Tartarus, stepping carefully through the crowd of the sick and deranged. Finally making it Reyes 's room Ryder knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Said a smooth, deep familiar voice.

"You know who it is, Reyes. Or do you have another equally charming Pathfinder friend I don't know about?" She said.

The door opened, revealing a large nearly empty room. Reyes was sitting at a table in the far corner with a smug smile on his face. "Ryder! What a lovely surprise. I wasn't sure if you got my message or not. Come sit, have a drink with me." He said, waving them over.

The door closed and locked behind them as they entered. Ryder looked back, starting to feel uneasy. "What's with the security?" She asked.

He smiled, offering the seat before him. "You can never be too careful." He watched as she sat down, adjusting comfortably in the weathered chair. "However, speaking of security." He said, eyeing Jaal and Liam stand behind her with their arms folded across their chests before looking back to her. "This was to be a friendly visit Ryder. There is no need to bring extra muscle. I'm sure any who dared try to cause you trouble you could handle on your own, no?"

"You can never be too careful." She said, shooting him a sly grin. Jaal chuckled lightly, swaying back and forth as he looked to the ground. 

Reyes's smile dimmed. "I understand."

"So what is this about Reyes?" She asked. 

He clicked his tongue through pursed lips. "Tsk tsk tsk, now now Ryder. I did not ask you here to conduct business. I invited you here so that I may have a drink with a friend." He said, opening a bottle of whiskey and pouring them a glass. 

The moment Ryder smelled the foul liquid her stomach twisted and pulled, pleading against its ingestion. "Um, no thanks I think I'll pass on the drink. I...uh...don't think I could stomach it." She said, holding her hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from gagging.

Reyes paused mid poor, looking at her curiously. "Did our beautifully charming Pathfinder happen to over indulge last evening?" 

Before his very eyes her confident expression faded into a side of her he'd never seen before. She looked down at her hands, her fingers fidgeting with the glass half filled with whiskey. Her cheeks were tinted pink, like she had just come inside from the cold. "I..." she began when she looked over to the Angaran over her shoulder then back to the glass. "Yes...I did. And if I'm being honest, I don't quite remember much, like us talking last night, for instance." She said, looking at him shyly.

The sight of her innocent vulnerability shot through his chest. It was so unlike him to be so attracted to someone so honest, so humble. He was used to selfish women. Women who knew what they wanted and would do anything thing to get it, unfortunately have even been willing to take him down in the process. But Ryder, she was different, a breath of fresh air, something very rare in Kadara indeed. He gave her a warm smile and placed his hand over hers, gently taking the glass. "You my dear, have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. You have more than made yourself a name here in Kadara now. I believe the word around town is 'Ryder, human Pathfinder, finding paths with grace and beauty like no other'!" He chuckled.

Her head dropped in her hands, swearing to the Stars she will never have a drop of alcohol again when Reyes continued. "Oh come now Ryder, how about I tell you why I asked you here, huh? Will that cheer you up?" 

"That depends Reyes, will it erase last night from existence?" She asked. 

"No, but it will help your Initiative get closer to finding the Charlatan." He said. Her head popped up, her eyes gazing into his with sheer unexpected joy. "I thought that might make you happy." He chuckled. 

"What do you know?" She asked, almost pleading. 

He leaned back against the booth, folding his arms over his chest with a sly grin. "First a few questions." She nodded eagerly and his smile widened. "How fond are you of Sloane?" He asked.

She tilted her head with a perked brow. "Fond? I would say I have never been fond of Sloane in any way. She is simply a necessary alliance in order to further the Initiatives influence on Kadara. That is all." He leaned forward, staring her straight in the eye as if looking for a sign she might be lying when she continued. "If anything I rather dislike Sloane. She is nothing more than a tyrant that gives a damn for no one but her Turian boyfriend and her group of thugs."

"Turian boyfriend?" He asked, curiously.

"Yea, Kaetus. I know I was surprised too." She said, shaking her head. Reyes leaned back, rubbing his chin in thought. "Why? What does that have to do with the Charlatan?" She asked.

His eyes snapped to hers and a smile spread across his face. "Nothing really. Some of my business contacts have been known to have...dealings with the Charlatan. I just want to be sure your hunt for the Charlatan doesn't ruin my dealings is all."

"Reyes." She said firmly.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"I thought Reyes Vidal helps his 'friends'." She said, leaning forward batting her eyelashes.

He laughed from his belly. "Oh Ryder, you know I could never resist helping such a strong beautiful woman such as yourself?"

"So you found something?" She asked, practically screeching with excitement. 

"Well, no." He said, seeing her excitement dim. "I guess the more appropriate answer is, not yet. I should hopefully know something within a few days. So keep your eyes and ears open. You never know what you might find."

She perked slightly, looking to him with hope. "Thank you Reyes." She reached across the table and placed her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. "Really." 

He looked down at her hand, relishing in the warmth from her touch. Something so menial, yet, so longed for. He took her hand in his and placed a quick kiss along her knuckles. "Anything for a friend."

Liam heard the tightening of leather when he looked over at Jaal, seeing his glove covered hands shaking with rage. He nudged him with his elbow, moving his hand in the universally translated 'calm down' motion. But Jaal was finding it difficult. Twice now he has stood by while this man touched his Darling one. He was afraid if given another chance he would not be able to restrain himself. Relief flooded over him when they stood, concluding their discussion that in his mind was a complete waste of time. What was said could easily have been communicated through email. There was no need to come here, except he knew Reyes intentions were for her to come alone. And that would never have happened.

Ryder thanked him again and turned to leave when he stopped her. "Ryder, if I may." 

"Yes?" She said, turning back to face him. 

"I know you may be feeling embarrassed about your choices from last night." She immediately started to blush when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But even as Pathfinder you are still human. If anything, last night showed the people of Kadara that you're just like everybody else and not just some unattainable Initiative robot. That we are all here, trying to make a new life in a foreign galaxy." She could feel the guilt and embarrassment begin to lift when he squeezed her shoulder lightly, looking her dead in the eye. "You give people here hope, Ryder. Grant it, some here still don't like you, but for the underdogs, the people you're fighting for, they look up to you. And after last night, even more so." 

Ryder looked to him with the brightest smile. "Thank you Reyes." She said, walking away with a lightness in her step.

Jaal and Liam stepped up beside him, watching Ryder make her way to the exit. "That was kind of you." Jaal said.

Reyes looked up at him with a smirk. "I meant it." 

"I am sure you did." Jaal nodded, turning to him. "I'm curious, Reyes. How well is your aim?"

Reyes tilted his head with interest. "I have been known to handle myself quite well, why?"

Jaal chuckled deeply. "Interesting. I have been known to hold the highest long shot record in the Resistance."

"Is that so?" Reyes said, wondering where this was leading.

"Yes. Three-thousand five hundred and forty meter head shot." He replied.

"Impressive." Reyes said, intrigued.

"Yes." He said, glaring at him dangerously. "Remember that, the next time your thinking of putting a hand on Ryder again." He growled.

Reyes smiled, unable to hold back a chuckle. "Of course my Angaran friend."

"Good." He said, leaving to follow Ryder with Liam at his back.

"Do you think that was wise?" Liam asked. "What if he tells Ryder?"

"He won't. Wasn't it you that said there is honor among men?" He replied.

"I said there is a saying 'honor among thieves'." He corrected.

"Well, That still applies for him don't you think?" 

Liam laughed. "Yea, I suppose." 

—*—

When they got back to the Tempest Ryder went straight to her room. She removed her armor, undressing down to her tank top and under shorts as Reyes and her conversation played through her mind. For a shady rogue he sure knew how to motivate one with words. She certainly felt better about the idiotic decisions she made, at least all but one. When she thought of what Jaal had told her before they left, she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. 

How could she have let her childish insecurities get so out of hand. To get drunk and...Stars she couldn't even think of it. He must look at her so differently now. From the strong and respected Pathfinder that he fell for, to an immature child that can't even hold her alcohol. She buried her face in her hands, wondering how she would be able to explain herself to him when the door opened. 

Jaal stepped further into the room, glancing at her in passing as he removed his rofjin and gloves, placing them on the chair by the bed. She studied him carefully, trying to read what he could possibly be thinking. Was he even thinking anything? Was he upset with her? Either way she couldn't bear the awkwardness that lingered between them any longer. 

"Jaal." She called, barely above a whisper. He turned to her, his expression as unreadable as the day they met. But she didn't care, she wanted everything out in the open, everything. And for whatever was going to come out of it, she was prepared. She breathed deeply and adjusted her footing, her arms hugging her for support. "I...I am so sorry for the way I acted last night. Perhaps if I explain I..." She bit the inside of her cheek, fighting back against all the shame and embarrassment she had held in, trying to convince her to stop. "A couple days ago I was...irritated after we had been interrupted on the vidcon table." 

Stars it sounds worse out loud. She thought, forcing herself to continue. "You didn't come to bed that night and you seemed...so...unaffected. I felt like such an idiot, being the only one...aching." She paused, trying once again to read his stoned expression from across the room. "And then when we got to Kralla's Song and that...woman...was all over you...I." She sighed, holding herself tighter as the pain of her fears started to rattle her. "I thought that maybe you were growing tired of being with...me...an alien. That you might be wanting to be with someone more like you...more...Angaran." She said, the last words pulling painfully from her chest. 

Jaal stood silently, listening to what he could only comprehend as absolute absurdity. He was shocked she could think something so far from the truth. All day he’d been harboring this ache that she’s described, since last night even. If she had felt the same way why didn’t she just say something? If for nothing else to know he feels it too. Humans, he’ll never understand why they are so ashamed of their feelings. He groaned lightly, shaking his head at the thought. 

“Jaal?” She called quietly, her tone telling her confusion. When he looked to her again, seeing the vulnerable, desperate look in her eyes, his chest became flooded with disappointment. Disappointment in himself for not making it more clear to her just how much he utterly adored her. There was no one, no Asari, no Angaran, no human he desired more. He wanted her and only her. She is his map to purpose, the very melody his heart sang. She was everything. 

Silence stretched agonizingly slow. Ryders heartbeat pounded so hard she could feel it in her throat and ring in her ears. She couldn't take it, her shame was starting to make way. If she stayed any longer she was sure she would go mad. "I-I guess I will give you some time to think."

Out of desperation she turned for the door when Jaal called out. "Sam?"

"Yes, Jaal?" Sam replied.

"Lock the door. No one is to disturb us until morning unless it is absolutely urgent, understood?" He said, sternly.

"Understood." 

When Ryder heard the door lock her stomach sank. Oh shit! Are we about to argue? She thought when she heard the sound of stampeding footsteps rush up behind her. The moment she turned around Jaal was on her, pushing her back against the door firmly. He took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head in one hand as he peered into her with dark and stormy eyes. He was so close she could smell the exotic oils he used on his skin, permeating her senses with a foreign floral musk. 

"It appears I have failed to show you just how much you mean to me." He purred. 

"I-I...!" She gasped, trying to wrap her mind what was happening when he sealed her lips with his. His grip around her wrists tightened as his tongue plunged into her mouth, tangling with hers in a hot pulsating motion. The way his mouth molded over hers sent her reeling. Every thought, every deprived emotion she had ever felt up to that moment vanished. 

She sighed into his mouth, pulling her hands against his iron grip, desperate to touch him, but his hold only tightened. Suddenly her heated face was met with cold air as he pulled away. He bit his lip, watching her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. "After tonight, you will never again doubt how I feel for you. I swear it." 

The dark, stormy look in his eyes mixed with the deep and sultry sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She pressed her legs together, feeling herself already slick with rigid desire. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him in every sense of the word. No. She needed him. Still unable to free her hands she lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist and pulled. He hissed as her hips pressed into his when she cut him off with a heated kiss. She continued to roll her hips, adding friction to his already stiffened length. 

In an attempt to regain control he pushed his free hand between them, gliding past her smooth stomach. She moaned, trying to pull her hands free, but he refused. He smiled, feeling her tremble in anticipation as he slipped past the waistband of her underwear. Her breaths quickened, whispering desperate pleas the closer he came to his desired location. He loved that sound, but he loved another even more. He pressed through her folds, amazed by how wet she already was for him. She cried breathlessly, her hips grinding against his hand. His finger explored her soft, heated walls, sending tiny shocks of bio electricity through her as his thumb pressed firmly against her tender bud. 

Static streamed across her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She pulled against his grip once more desperate to feel him, to touch him. "Jaal, please!" She pleaded. He finally released her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her, kissing him as if he were the air she breathed. His fingers continued their work, eliciting breathless sighs and lustful please that fueled the aching desire below his waist. He tried to ignore it. Tonight he wanted to take his time. He wanted to scour every inch of uncharted territory her body had to offer.

He suddenly removed his hand, chuckling lightly at her sigh of disappointment. "Do not worry Darling one." He said, lifting her other leg, allowing her to lock them around his waist as he carried her to the bed. "Tonight is far from over." 

He laid her down gently beneath him, cupping her warm flushed cheek with his hand. She gazed up at him through bleary eyes, her swollen lips curved into a warm smile. Since he had first laid eyes on her, he had always found her beautifully unique. But this, this side of her was unlike anything he could ever find in all of Andromeda and beyond. This was the melody that made his heart sing. 

He started to pepper kisses over her. First her forehead, then her eyelids, and cheeks before slowly pressing a long sweet kiss to her lips. She sighed, running her hands along the sensitive flaps that ran down his back as he continued down her neck and along her collar bone. He took his time, tracing down each arm, making sure to stop at the crease of her elbow and the thin skin along her wrist. He pressed his lips to each palm and fingertip before resting them on his cheek, as if burning every touch of her to memory. 

Ryder watched him, her heart overflowing with the love and adoration he was giving her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. The way his lips feathered across every inch of her skin, carefully, methodically. This wasn't a display of primal necessity. He was giving her every part of him. This was devotion.

She raised slightly as he slid his hands under shirt, pulling it off followed by her bra. He kissed down her chest, rolling her pert nipples between his fingers before taking them in his mouth. Her head fell back against the pillow, her eyes closing as she focused on the heat of his tongue against her tender breasts. 

He pulled away, trailing kisses down her ribs, hips, and stomach. She shivered, her insides fluttering like trapped butterflies under his touch. She lifted her head slightly, watching as he moved lower and lower. Her hips rose from the bed, aiding him as he removed her underwear and tossed them to the side. He nestled between her legs, his round blue eyes fixed on hers as he pressed a single kiss on each inner thigh. 

She bit her bottom lip, looking down on him in anticipation when without warning he pressed his mouth to her core. She inhaled sharply, gripping desperately at the sheets as she bucked against him. He wrapped his arms under her thighs, holding her hips steady as his tongue swirled faster around swollen nub. Her mind grew fuzzy, her body burning as the pressure deep within her started to climb.

He slowed the pace of his tongue when she felt one of his hands slide away from her hip. She tried to lift her head to see, but it felt so heavy. She tried again, barely able to keep steady when she saw his big round eyes staring back at her, dark and calculating. Suddenly she felt his finger push through her entrance, releasing a static charge as he pulled her bundle of nerves gently between his teeth. 

She screamed his name to the stars behind her lids as her body racked with pleasure. He hummed with satisfaction, tasting the sweet and savory taste of her release coating his tongue. Once her body calmed he raised from the bed and removed his body suit, watching her lay in a daze, breathing heavily. "I hope you're not to tired Darling one. I have only just begun." He said deeply.

As he pulled of the finally article and kicked it to the side it had become very clear just how serious his words were. She gazed over him, admiring the sculpted definition of his muscles swirled with rich colors of blue and purple when she spotted his engorged appendage standing at attention. She smiled up at him, flush creeping down her neck and along her chest. 

He smirked confidently and climbed back into bed, positioning himself on top of her before taking her lips with his. She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue as he kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms under her shoulders, propping himself on his elbows. He pulled away slightly, looking her in the eye for certainty. He knew how difficult their union was on her and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. 

She cupped his cheek with her hand. “It’s ok.” She said, kissing him softly. He pressed his forehead to hers, refusing to close his eyes as he pressed into her, slowly, feeling every ounce of friction as he stretched her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her eyes cramming shut as she breathed through their union. He groaned loudly, resting his head in the nape of her neck. The feeling of her fitting to him so perfectly always struck him in the most pleasurable way.

He waited for a moment, giving her time to adjust before he started to move. He started slowly, relishing in the feel of her walls gripping him. Unable to hold back any longer he moved faster, snapping his hips into hers with purpose. Every thrust he made to connect their bodies he was filled with emotion. He felt everything running through him, his love for her, his desire, their shared pleasure. It was unlike anything he had felt with anyone before. And Stars, he wouldn't change it for anything. 

The sensitivity of her body was overwhelming her. She was filled with such intensity she thought her body would give out at any moment. She fought to stabilize herself when she bit down onto his shoulder, not to hard but enough to get his attention. He growled, speeding his ministrations when she released his shoulder. "Jaal!" She yelled as the swirl of pain and pleasure engulfed her. Her body writhed around him, sending further friction to his throbbing length. 

His thrusts were becoming wild and rampant. He could feel the pressure in his core counting down, like an Omni grenade preparing for detonation. But he was so lost in her, he knew the only way out of this trance was to finish. However, part of him didn't want to. Part of him wanted to stay like this forever, connected to her, body, and soul. Suddenly his body ruptured with pleasure, sending minute shockwaves along the surface of his skin. With one final thrust a low baritone moan ripped from his throat as he released himself inside of her. 

He laid his sweat soaked head in the crane of her neck, careful not to crush her as they fought to catch their breath. They laid still, their chests rising and falling into each other when he began peppering kisses from her lips to her neck. He stopped at the center of her chest, relishing in the feeling of her heartbeat against his lips. She jolted slightly from the sensitivity as he removed himself, letting out a small moan as he laid down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms.

He smoothed his hand over her wet tousled hair when she sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna need another shower."

"It can wait." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She hummed with agreement, resting her head on his shoulder with a wide grin. "Well, Jaal Ama Daraav. You have certainly made this a night to remember." 

He smirked and chuckled deeply. "Who said it was over?"

She looked up at him with one brow perked. "Oh?"

She giggled as he rolled back on top of her. "I did say no disruptions until morning." He said, pulling her into a quick heated kiss before peering into her once again, his eyes still dark and burning. "And I meant it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but it’s another long one!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you love and what you didn’t. I’m always trying to get better! Thank you!!! ❤️

"Ryder, Addison has tried reaching you through vidcon again." Sam said.

Ryder groaned, plopping her head down on the desk. "Tell her I'm not here."

"I have. She said to be sure you contact her the moment you return. But I assume that since you haven't actually been absent that you are asking for me to continue stalling?" He asked. 

"Exactly. See Sam, you're getting it." She smiled, watching the small holographic sphere pixelating beside her. 

"Thank you Ryder. I am pleased that I am becoming more efficient in my understanding of human deterrence. Though Cora has informed me that the correct term is 'slacking off'. Is that term more accurate?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No Sam, we're not 'slacking'. We're just...buying time until Reyes or something about the Charlatan comes up. Why waste everyone's time if there isn't anything to report, you know?"

He rotated slowly, processing her explanation. "Understood. I will continue to elude Addison and I will alert you immediately if anything from Reyes or of importance arises." 

"Thanks Sam." 

Once she heard the dull beep of the node disengaging she slumped in her chair, letting out a heavy sigh. Days had passed since her meeting with Reyes with no word or supposed sign, and Stars had she been searching. From dawn to dusk she'd roam the wastelands in hopes of coming across a hideout or a group of scavengers with some kind of bone to pick with the Charlatans men. She'd be out there right now if it weren't for Lexi ordering her to take a day for rest. 

'Just because you have Sam in your head doesn't make you any less human. You need rest and nourishment. That is not a request.' Ryder recalled the beloved yet, pushy doctor say before practically ordering her to her room. But how could she relax? Everyone -herself included- were starting to get antsy, itching to leave and move onto the next obstacle. Not to mention Addison was becoming more and more difficult to avoid with each passing day.

She stood from the chair, hearing the wheels roll across the floor as she paced the room. Maybe Reyes has just gotten back from some shifty meeting and is emailing her at this very moment. Maybe he hasn't heard anything yet. Or perhaps he has heard something and just forgot to send word? No. He wouldn't do that. He knows how important this is, right? She thought.

She stopped in the midst of the room, rubbing her hands over her face. "Maybe I should pay him a visit, just in case." She walked through the door as it opened and started to make her way toward the cargo bay when a familiar motherly tone called out to her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

She froze, almost reaching the end of the hall when she saw Lexi leaning against the doorway of the medbay. 

"I-I was just going to go for a stroll through the market." She lied. 

"Mhmmm." Lexi hummed, not looking up from the data-pad she was pretending to read. "Don't think you can lie to me Ryder. You're terrible at it." 

"Oh come on Lexi!" She groaned, stomping her foot like a child. "I’m the Pathfinder. It is my job to...you know...find paths. How am I supposed to do that if I'm locked away in my room?"

"You've only been 'locked' in your room for two hours." Lexi chuckled. "Have you even slept or eaten?"

"I rested enough and I'm not hungry." She lied again, feeling her mouth coat with saliva and her stomach rumble from the very word alone. 

Lexi eyed her carefully. "Have you received word on your objective?" 

"Y-no." She sighed. "But that's exactly why I should go! So I can find out if I'm missing something."

"You're not going to find anything if you pass out from sleep deprivation or starvation." Lexi said.

"I'm fine!" She persisted when a loud, high pitch squeal cried from her stomach. 

Lexi pushed off the doorway and began scanning her as Ryder quickly crammed her hands over her stomach to muffle the chorus of gurgling pleas. "Just as I thought." Lexi huffed closing her scanner. "You're stomach's acidic content is high due to being empty."

"I'm-" She began when Lexi held up her finger to silence her. 

"You're not fine, you're hungry. Now go back to your room like a good gurl and I'll send Jaal with something for you to eat." 

"But-" She tried to argue.

"Now Ryder, or so help me I will sedate you." Lexi said with such finality she dared not argue.

Ryders shoulders slumped in defeat as she shuffled back to her room. The moment the door closed behind her she threw herself on the bed, kicking and punching as she screamed her frustrations into the mattress. She knew Lexi was coming from a good place, but this wasn’t the time to stand idle. She needed to be out there. She needed to get the job done.

"Is everything ok Darling One?" 

Ryder shot up, seeing Jaal stand before her with a tray. "Uh-yes! I'm fine." She said, grinning widely in an attempt to hide her tantrum. He tilted his head, his eyes showing his disbelief. Her grin fell from her her face and she heaved an exasperated sigh. "No...I guess I'm not fine." 

He placed the tray down beside her and handed her a bowl of Blast-Oh's. "Here, Lexi had said you were hungry. This should help."

She took the bowl in her hands, feeling her stomach growl as the scent of artificial fruit and sugar filled her nose. "Thanks." She whispered.

Jaal pushed the tray aside and sat down beside her, watching as she stared down at the bowl in her lap.  
"What is troubling you Darling?" He asked, gently pushing the lock of hair across her face behind her ear. 

"I just feel so...useless. I should be out there finding the Charlatan or...finding something!" She said, pushing off the bed. He watched as she paced the room with the bowl in her hands, seeing tiny colored balls fall to the floor. 

"How does Lexi expect me to rest when we're so close to getting the last outpost? Not to mention Addison is on my ass every fucking hour! I mean, Stars! I have Sam lying to her, or 'stalling'...whatever you want to call it. Cora thinks I'm slacking, everyone hates it here and wants to leave and I don't blame them! But Noooooo! We have to wait until we hear from Reyes because I have gotten us so low that a shifty business man is literally the only lead we got right now!" She growled, shoveling a large spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

She froze, closing her eyes as the cold reconstituted powdered milk mixed with the sweet sugary bits of cereal, coating her tongue. The muscles in her shoulders eased and she released a satisfied hum. "This has got to be the best bowl of cereal I have EVER had." She said before quickly shoveling spoonful after spoonful into her mouth. 

Jaal chuckled and stood from the bed, making his way toward her. He smiled, running his thumb on the corner of her mouth to catch a dribble of milk as she looked up at him with filled cheeks. "To take a moment to rest does not mean you're 'slacking'. If anything it means you care to make sure you are of the right mind to continue the fight." 

She looked down at the empty bowl, swallowing harshly. "I know...it's just...I don't know. It's times like this I really miss dad. He was always so sure, always knew what to do. I just stumble and trip my way through and luckily it's worked out so far." 

He cupped her face in both hands, pulling her gently to meet his gaze. "Your father would be proud of you Sara. I know I am. The reason this is our last outpost is because of your diligence. You have closed several vaults, making the planets the reside on habitable again. You have helped the Resistance gain Voeld and saved the Moshae, earning the trust of my people. You have achieved more than anyone I know, because you are willing to make the difficult decisions no one else can or will. You, Darling one. You did that."

She stood, staring up at him with wide eyes. She always viewed being made Pathfinder was a mistake; a panicked decision made by a desperate father, but hearing the way he spoke so highly of her, so sincere. It gave her a strength and confidence in herself she never knew she had. 

She pushed up on the balls of her feet, still holding the bowl as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Jaal. For everything." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

He smiled, running his thumbs along her cheeks. She has done so much for Andromeda, the Initiative, for him. It still baffled him that she couldn't see all that she had accomplished, but instead was always worried about what was next. He admired that about her. Her selflessness, her humbled nature. He couldn't think of anyone else he loved and respected more. And she was his, well, in all except one way. "I-" he began when the door opened, interrupting him.

"Aw, well aren't you two just so adorable!" Peebee said, strolling into the room with her hands on her hips.

The warm and fuzzy happiness Ryder was feeling instantly started to fade. She stepped back from Jaal, walking to the bed and put the bowl back on the tray before turning to her. "What is it Peebs?" She said, her tone flat. 

"Oh no! Please, don't stop on my account. This is actually the reason I'm here. I can just watch from over here." Peebee said, leaning back against the door. 

"Wait, what?" Ryder said, looking to Jaal who shook his head and shrugged. 

"Oh don't you act oblivious Jaal." Peebee said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was you who said I could come to get answers on my Angaran and human compatibility research. So, go on, get compatible. Don't mind me, I'll be as quiet as the grave. You won't even know I'm here."

"What!?" Ryder hissed, her head whipping to the side, locking Jaal in her sights.

He stepped back, shaking his hands and head in unison. "No, no, no. That is not what said."

"Really? That's what it sounded like to me." Peebee said with a sly smile.

His eyes snapped toward her when he thrusted a pointed finger at her. "You bombarded me in the kitchen with questions, claiming to be for science. I told you I would answer your questions, but only if Ryder agreed. Nowhere did I say we would act out a physical rendition, Peebee." 

"Oh come on!" Peebee whined. "I'm BORED! We been stuck on this rock forever! Can you blame me for trying to find some entertainment?"

Ryder's face burned all the way to her ears, her mind whizzing through all the possible ways she could escape this. But she was trapped, her escape blocked by one annoyingly curious Asari and another who would love nothing more than to stick her with sedatives. There was only one way to make it go away. "W-what do you want to know, Peebee?" 

Jaal looked to her with shock as a wide childlike grin spread across Peebee’s face. "Wait, really!? You're gonna answer?" She squealed. Ryder swallowed harshly and shook her head. "Yes!" Peebee said, clapping her hands. "Wow. I really wasn't expecting this."

"Me either." Jaal added curiously.

"Make it quick, before I change my mind." Ryder said, barely holding against her instincts to abort this ridiculous idea.

"Ok, ok, ok. Um..." Peebee placed a finger to her chin, pondering for a moment. "I guess my first question would be for you Jaal."

"Yes?" He asked, almost excitedly.

"Is Angaran male genitalia internal or external? And if internal does it take much...coaxing? You know, to get it to come out and play?" 

Holy Stars! What have I done? Ryder thought. She looked to Jaal, expecting to see some kind of embarrassment or hell even slight uncomfortability. "Both." He answered without hesitation. 

"Interesting." Peebee said with wide eyes. "Care to elaborate?" 

"Angaran as you know have a higher concentration in bio electricity. That also means our bodies have a higher defense system. For instance, when we are in hazardous conditions such as extreme cold or high levels of radiation our bodies can sense it and our...genitalia will retract inside the safety of our bodies. It can even do so in high adrenaline induced stressful situations such as battle. But when at ease and in safe environments it is relaxed and therefore external. I suppose it is similar to humans, but on a more extreme scale." He finished.

"Wow! So the Angara have a genetic defense to protect the the cells of future offspring, ensuring the races survival. That's incredible!" Peebee said.

Jaal smiled confidently and gave Ryder a wink. She looked to the ground, trying to hide the crimson mask covering her face. How is he so okay with this? To be so calm, confident. Oh how she envied the openness of Angara at times. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as Peebee cleared her throat. 

When she looked up Peebee was staring her straight in the eye. "This next question is for both of you." She said, sending a chill to Ryder's stomach. "Has...size made your union...difficult? I mean I can only assume since Angara are much taller and denser than humans that it doesn't stop at thick thighs and really broad shoulders."

Jaal looked to Ryder, allowing her to answer when suddenly she choked on the very air she inhaled. "I-I...we...it's...um..." she stuttered between coughs. Stars! Was this really necessary? She thought.

She peeked over at Jaal as he gave her a warm, comforting smile. Her mind started to drift, recalling every time they had made love. The most difficult was their first time, behind the waterfall. She liked to think her body had adapted since, but there was always that first moment of connection. The strain of her walls stretching to form around him. 

She shifted slightly, remembering their union from a few nights ago and every night since. How passionate and full of adoration and love they had for each other. The soreness between her legs still lingered, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was welcomed. It was a declaration, a reminder that no matter their differences she was his and he was hers.

She felt Jaal's hand wrap around hers and her heart fluttered. She looked to him with a warm smile that melted him instantly. "It is a feeling you would have to experience yourself to understand Peebee." She said, her eyes not moving from his.

Peebee scoffed. "Oh come on! Could you at least try and exp-"

"Ryder there is a new email at your terminal." Sam interrupted.

Ryder gasped, the awkward conversation completely dropping from her mind as she rushed to her desk. "Oh way to go Sam! I was just getting to the juicy part too!" Peebee huffed. 

"Apologies." He said.

Jaal walked up behind Ryder, looking over her shoulder as she frantically typed in her password and opened up the email.

Pathfinder,

Meet me at Outcast Headquarters, now. I'll explain once you've arrived.

Sloane

"Sloane? What could she possibly want?" Ryder thought out loud.

"It sounds urgent." Jaal added.

"Oo oo oo! Are you going out? Is it for the mission? Perhaps Remnant exploration?" Peebee asked.

"Sloane wants us to meet her." Ryder said, clicking out of the email.

"Oh..." Peebee said with slight disappointment when she perked up. "Can I come? Please! I'll be on my best behavior. I promise!" 

Ryder looked to Jaal and they both shrugged. "Sure." 

"Thank the Goddess!" She sighed when she clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes narrowing on both of them. "Don't you dare tell anyone I just said that, especially Lexi or Cora. It just slipped after hearing it so much you know? I'm just so happy to be getting off this damn ship!"

"How about this, you drop the awkward line of questioning about me and Jaals sex life and I'll forget I heard your whispered praise. Deal?" Ryder said with a sly grin. 

"Okay! ...Deal." Peebee agreed, begrudgingly.

—*—

After another excruciating line of questioning from Lexi and a promise to take all the recommended sleep upon return they were finally able to leave the Tempest. 

"Aaah...do you feel that sun? That breeze?" Peebee asked, closing her eyes and breathing in through her nose. "Even the smell of sulfur in the air is a pleasant change." 

"You know, you are allowed to leave the Tempest if you wish." Jaal said.

"Yea I know, but I had so much work to finish on Poc and not to mention SOMEONE doesn't like to share and let others drive the Nomad." She said, eyeing Ryder, but Ryder wasn't paying attention. She had her own agenda. Now that she was able to get past Lexi and finally get off the Tempest she made her way to the lift. "Hey, this isn't the way to the Outcast Headquarters." Peebee said quizzically.

"I know. There's just something I want to check first before we head over." She said.

They took the lift down, making their way to Tartarus. She quickly pushed through the drunken occupants, knocking on Reyes' door. "Reyes? Are you there?" She called, but she was met with silence. "Sam can you override the door?"

"Yes. One moment." He replied.

Within seconds the door was opened. She stepped inside, scanning over the room, but it was empty. "Perhaps he had business." Jaal sniffed. 

Ryder sighed, her shoulders slumping as hope escaped her. "I guess we can try again later."

Once Sam re-secured the door they left, making their way back to the docks and through the market. When they arrived at the headquarters entrance Ryder instantly noticed the lack of armed guards posted. "That's...strange." 

The door opened, and yet again they were met with a nearly empty room. The only difference is this one still had the pecker-headed pain in the ass right where Ryder left her, planted on her throne. "What's the matter Sloane? Kaetus stick a claw in the wrong hole and piss you off?" Ryder teased.

"Fuck off! This isn't a joke!" She hissed.

Ryder lifted her hands in retreat. "Whoa! Ok, ok. What happened?"

Sloane leaned forward, placing her face in her hands. She looked distraught, desperate even. Was that even possible? Ryder thought when she sighed. "The Charlatan used my own men to beat up Kaetus. He's alive...barely."

Ryder's heart pricked in her chest, realizing how inappropriate her joke really was. She may not like Sloane, but she understood the fear and pain she must have been feeling. "I-I'm sorry Sloane. I..." her words trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

"Save it! I didn't call you here for a pity party." She spat.

"Then why did you call me? Were not exactly friends."

"The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus's body. He wants to 'settle things' between us. The meeting spot is in Draullir."

"Hm. Sounds like a trap." 

"You think? I swear for Pathfinder you really can be quite dense." 

"Oh that's rich, let's insult the person we're asking for help. Why not get one of your lackies to deal with it for you." Ryder growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't trust my own men! If the can hurt Kaetus then they could do the same to me, but you-you're an outsider. An honorable one." She retorted.

"Careful Sloane, That almost sounded like a compliment." 

"Don't be ridiculous." She said with a smirk. "So, what'll it be? Are you with me?"

"That depends. Will I get the outpost?" 

"Damn, you drive a hard bargain." Sloane chuckled, shaking her head. "Fine. You help me kill the bastard and you get your outpost. We square?"

"Deal." Ryder said, stepping up to her with her hand extended. 

Sloane smiled wickedly, taking her hand in a firm grip. "Oh and you'll have to pay the protection fee like everyone else. Fair is fair." 

Ryder glowered at her, instantly regretting her decision. "Fair is fair." She growled through gritted teeth, her hand squeezing back just as firmly before releasing it. 

Sloane stood from her throne with a wide smile. "Well, now that business has been concluded I will head out. See you there."

"Yea. Sure." Ryder said, turning away heading for the exit.

—*—

"Man that lady is a bitch!" Peebee said, bouncing slightly in the backseat of the Nomad. 

"Agreed." Jaal added, sitting in the seat beside Ryder. 

"Whatever. She's the only obstacle standing in the way of the outpost. We play along and soon we get the hell off of this forsaken rock!" Ryder spat, slamming her foot on the gas.

Once they got to the cave Ryder parked and they all got out. They walked toward the entrance, staring up at the massive natural construct. "You know, it was the Angara that named this place Draullir. It means death caves." Jaal said with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Charming." Ryder replied when she spotted Sloane just inside the entrance. 

"Well, took you long enough." Sloane huffed.

"Thought I'd take the scenic route." Ryder retorted.

"Yea well, I haven't seen anyone leave so my guess is he's still inside." She said when she pointed at Jaal and Peebee. "You two wait here and make sure no one comes in or out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryder said, waving her hands. "You don't order my people around."

"Fine then you do it." Sloane said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Ryder glared at her from the side, adjusting her belt as she turned to her team. "Alright, you guys stay out here and make sure no one comes in or out." 

They both nodded as Sloane started to make her way inside. Ryder started to follow when Jaal clutched his hand around her wrist and pulled her back toward him. He gave her a quick sweet kiss before pressing his forehead to hers. "Be careful."

"I will." She said, flashing him a confident smile when Sloane called out to her. 

"Are you coming?"

Ryder's smile melted away instantly and she growled back. "Yes, your highness!"

Jaal chuckled, watching her stomp her way toward Sloane, mumbling under her breath. "I swear to the Stars I'm going to fit my foot up her..."

"What was that?" Sloane asked. 

"Nothing!" Ryder hissed. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with." 

Sloane smirked, leading the way further into the cave. It was dark and dank with dozens of winding trails that lead to what Ryder could only guess as unfortunate ends, both physically and metaphorically. But Sloane pushed forward, moving confidently as if she knew exactly where she was going. 

"Do you know where we're going? Or do you expect the Charlatan to just pop out and say hello?" Ryder asked.

"These caves are commonly used for trade with smugglers. Most trails lead to Rylkor nests or worse."

Right as she finished Ryder felt the ground beneath her feet start to quake. Sloane quickly grabbed her by the collar, pulling her behind a behind a large boulder. "Get down!" She hissed. The vibrations in the earth around them got stronger when a deep threatening growl echoed just above their heads. 

They peered upward, seeing an Eiroch sniffing the air. Ryder slowly reached for her rifle when Sloane reached for her wrist, shaking her head. They waited, backs pressed against rock, holding their breaths from the foul stench that seeped from the beasts opened jaws. After a few moments it pressed on, moving deeper into the cave. 

They listened as its steps faded into the distance when they both exhaled, their bodies releasing the instinctual tension. "Please tell me that thing isn't going where we're going." Ryder said, brushing herself off.

"No. Luckily." Sloane said, taking a few steps forward, pausing as she strained to hear if the beast was far enough to continue. Side by side they treaded carefully, avoiding acidic pools and other wildlife that had made this place their home. The air was filled with sounds of distant animal calls and dripping streams of water. It was quite peaceful, in a suspenseful and dreary kind of way.

Ryder watched her step, trying not to catch herself on a jagged rock when Sloane cleared her throat. "So, the Angaran?"

"Jaal? What about him?" 

"He's your...mate?" 

Ryder went silent, attempting to play off that she didn't know what she was asking. "I don't see how that has anything to do with our objective." 

"Oh don't play coy, Pathfinder. I may come off as heartless, but I know love when I see it." She smirked.

Ryder scoffed, raising a brow. "Well, forgive me if I find it difficult to believe the great Sloane Kelly is a romantic."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Romantics are subjective, Pathfinder. But everyone gets stuck with an arrow at some point."

Ryder couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all the people in this entire galaxy, Sloane, the cold, hard ass leader of the Outcasts, in love. The thought almost seemed, crazy. "I assume you're talking about Kaetus?"

She smiled warmly, looking to the ground. What in the Turian's nether plates? Is she blushing? Ryder thought, internally screaming when Sloane stated nonchalantly. "Yea, the fool does have a way of getting on my soft side."

"Soft side?" Ryder coughed, unable to hold back the disbelief in her tone. 

Her head whipped toward her. "Hey ass! I may act like a heartless prig, but looks can be deceiving." She growled.

"Ok, ok! Keep it down! Before you lead every damn Einoch and Stars knows what else right to us!" Ryder hissed.

Sloane growled lowly under her breath, moving quicker down the trail. Ryder followed, watching her squared back and heavy steps. She couldn’t believe what Sloane had just admitted to her. How could such a surly person know anything about such a warm and comforting emotion as love? It was baffling, but it was also enduring. It made her seem, human. 

In an attempt to smooth the tension Ryder quickened her pace to stand beside her. "So, Kaetus?" She started. "Funny how we both found love outside of our own species." 

Sloane chuckled. "Yea well, I'm sure you know but human men are boring. They lack...backbone."

Ryder smiled, nodding in agreement. "So how did you two meet?"

"How did you and the Angaran meet?" She retorted.

"Well, we were on our way to Aya when we got stopped by a Kett flagship. We escaped through the scourge, damaging our ship and had to land. Luckily, on the other side of the scourge there was Aya. We landed unannounced, unwelcome, and on fire."

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance."

"That's what I said!" She laughed. "Unfortunately the Kett were the first aliens to make contact with the Angara and as you and I know that didn't end well. So you can imagine their skepticism."

"All too well." She sighed.

"Yea, well Jaal volunteered to join us on the Tempest to see if we were worth trusting, and we started to get to know each other and, yea. That's pretty much it."

"Hm, interesting. Sounds like one of those fairy tale books parents used to read their kids back in the Milky Way. Well, minus the scourge and the catching fire bit." She scoffed. 

“And the aliens.” Ryder laughed. "So what about you?"

"How do you think we met?" She asked quizzically.

"I don't know." Ryder huffed. "I asked Kaetus back when I went to your little pow wow a while back. He said you punched him in the face when he offered to buy you a drink." 

Sloane tilted her head back, laughing deeply from her belly. "That fool!" She said, wiping a tear from her eye. 

"Is that how it happened? When I asked if it were true he said no and for me to mind my business."

Sloane smiled a reminiscent smile. "Kind of. I did punch him, but it was all a misunderstanding. It was back before the uprising on the Nexus. Tann had just got done ripping me a new one for allowing a Krogan out of lock up. He'd done his time, but Tann didn't want to hear it. After I left his office I went to the Vortex for a drink, like I always did after a shift. As I stood at the bar, trying to drown my frustrations in Batarian ale, Kaetus pulled up beside me asking if he could buy my next round. I was so angry with Tann I just wanted to be alone, so I told him to piss off. He started to walk away when a particularly drunk Salarian thought I was his wife and slapped me on the ass, but when I turned around all I saw was Kaetus. Before he could even mutter a word in his defense my fist had already met his mandible. He fell to the floor like a sack of scrap." She chuckled.

"I assume he told you the truth."

"He didn't have to. The moment Kaetus hit the floor the damned Salarian smacked my ass again. I put two and two together and turned my rage on him. Once he was seeing stars I help Kaetus to his feet, dusted him off and told him the least I could do for my mistake was let him buy me a round." She snickered. 

"That...actually seems kind of romantic...in a Wild West kind of way." Ryder smiled.

"Like I said...subjective." 

Just as their conversation ended they came to a large clearing. "This is the place." Sloane said. They looked around at the natural piles of rock, but no one was there. 

"Do you think we're early?" Ryder asked, scanning over the room again to be sure.

"Possibly." Sloane replied. 

Right as they started to let their guard down a deep familiar voice called out from the darkness. "You look like you're waiting for someone." 

They whipped around, seeing Reyes walking out from behind a rock wall. "Reyes?" Ryder said confused. What in the hell? Of all the places, why is he here? Is he also trying to find out who the Charlatan is? Her mind stumbled over thought after thought when something Reyes said in their last meeting drifted to the front of her mind. 'Keep your eyes and ears open. You never know what you might find.' She gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"We're here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler." Sloane scoffed.

"They're one in the same." Ryder whispered, still shocked by the realization.

Reyes smirked. "Surprise."

"This whole time...you been lying to me." Ryder growled.

"Not about everything. You know who I really am." He said, his tone apologetic.

"I confided in you!" Ryder hissed, taking a step forward when Sloane lifted a hand to stop her. Reyes looked to the ground, his expression showing uncertainty. 

"You said you wanted to 'settle things'. How?" Sloane asked.

Reyes jumped down from from the ledge, his confident facade back in force. "A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara Port." He challenged.

"Wait, your idea to avoid war is to shoot each other?" Ryder asked, her mind going in a million directions. If you would have asked her to choose a side this morning her answer would have been simple, but she has gotten to see a side of Sloane she never knew existed. She felt like they had just started to understand each other. And even though she was furious with Reyes at the moment he was still her friend, she didn't want to see him killed.

"Two people shooting each other is is better than a lot of people shooting each other." Reyes replied.

Sloane thought to herself for a moment when she gave Reyes a sly smile. "I'll take those terms."

The room fell silent as Reyes and Sloane glared at one another, side stepping around the clearing with their hands hovering over the holstered weapons at their waists. With Sloane's military background she clearly had the advantage, but Reyes was very resourceful. 

Ryder stood to the side, her mind racing for a way to make this stop before it had gone too far, but she came up empty. All she could do is watch when a tiny, barely visible, glint flashed from across the room. "Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane." Sam said through their private channel. Ryder gasped, her hand flinching. But before she could even reach out to Sloane a powerful gun shot pierced the silence and echoed throughout the cave. 

"Bang." Reyes said coolly with his fingers formed in the shape of a gun.

Sloane cried out in pain, looking down at the blood starting to soak the armor around her stomach. She pressed her hand over it, falling to her knees as she looked around when her eyes fixed on Ryder. Ryder ran up to her, catching her before she fell to the ground. "T-tell...K-Kaetus..." she gasped.

Ryder didn't need to hear the rest. She knew exactly what she wanted him to know. "I will. I promise." She whispered, her heart twisting painfully in her chest. Sloane smiled weakly, giving her a shaky nod when her eyes widened, her lungs expelling a long final breath. 

Ryder laid her down gently before standing to her feet when Reyes said to the sniper. "Get her out of here. Prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight." 

Ryder clenched her jaw, her finger pulling tightly into her palms. "This was not the answer Reyes!" She roared. 

He tilted his head, eyes wide. "What is wrong Ryder? I thought you had no love for Sloane?" 

"That was before..." before she had a chance to get to know her. Before she learned she was actually a human with a soft side. Before she learned she had someone. Someone she was now tasked with informing that he would never see her again. 

Ryder sighed heavily, starting to walk toward the entrance. "Whatever. It's...it's done. Guess you got what you always wanted Reyes." 

"What I want is peace. Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that." He said, walking beside her. 

"It still doesn't explain why you didn't trust me. Is Reyes even your real name?" She spat, stopping just far enough she could see Jaal in the distance.

"It's the name my mother called me." He said when he sighed and turned around, stepping toward her. "Listen, I only lied because I didn't want the rumors surrounding 'the Charlatan' to taint your view of me." 

"Well from what I just saw, I'd say the rumors about the Charlatan are true." She hissed. 

Her words sliced through his confident demeanor, leaving him hurt and vulnerable. "Being honorable never got me anywhere Ryder." He said, looking into her eyes. "That's why I admire you. You take on every task with the utmost dignity. And while my line of work keeps me from doing the same, you have shown me that I can do better."

She shrunk back, starting to feel bad for lashing out. "Reyes, I-" 

He placed a finger over her lips, stopping her apology. "I understand. So let me start by keeping my word." She tilted her head, wondering what he meant when he smiled. "With Sloane gone there is no obstacle in the way of you getting your outpost. So tell your superiors that you have succeeded yet again. You have my word that it'll be safe from the exiles. I promise." 

Her lips formed a smile under his finger when a deep voice spoke up from behind him. "Three-thousand five hundred and forty meters." 

Ryder leaned to the side as Reyes quickly removed his hand and turned around. "Ah! My Angaran friend I was just-"

"I presume since you are here that business has been concluded?" Jaal interrupted. 

"Y-yes." Reyes said.

"Reyes said we can start constructing the outpost!" Ryder chimed in excitedly. 

Jaal looked to her with a warm smile. "That's good Darling one. We should inform the others." He said, flashing Reyes a dangerous glare.

"Yes! Go, go! I'm sure you have lots of celebrating to do. I must get back to Kadara Port, there is much work to be done." Reyes said before turning on a heel and exiting the cave. 

Jaal and Ryder watched him leave. "What's three-thousand five-hundred and forty meters mean? She asked.

"Nothing, it's an honor thing." Jaal said nonchalantly, taking her hand in his. "Now let's get back to the Tempest where the air is clean." He sniffed.

"Alright." She laughed as they quickly left the the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here’s some more sappy juicyness! It’s super lovey! ❤️🥰 Sorry, I just can’t help myself! Don’t give me your judge Judy eyes! 👀   
> Enjoy!

With Jaal at her side, Ryder walked through the market with heavy steps and an even heavier heart. Three days had passed since Kadara Port had been under the 'Charlatans' leadership. Keema Dohrgun, an out wittingly smart Angaran was placed on the throne as a figure head while Reyes continued to pull the strings from the shadows as he preferred. It was fitting; the organization was already running like a well oiled turret and by all intents and purposes Ryder should be happy. 

In just a short time she saw the positive change that had already begun to take place. The protection fees have ceased, instantly relieving the fear of being casted into the wastelands. The citizens were smiling, walking with lightness and purpose. They had hope again, and as much as she dreaded what she had to do, deep down she knew what happened at Draullir was the best outcome. 

She stopped at the prison door, punching in the override Reyes had given her to gain access. She watched the holographic combination lock, feeling her stomach mimic every twist and turn. When the metal door screeched open she paused, trying to push away the dread that weighed heavily in her chest. Jaal placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his expression showing his concern. "You do not have to do this Darling one."

"Yes, I do." She sighed, looking up to him solemnly. "Wouldn't you want to know if it were me?" 

His heart sank at the very thought. They dealt with danger and death almost everyday, yet even so, the thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't imagine it, he wouldn't. But if he had to, he knew deep down he would want to know everything. His hand fell from her shoulder as his gaze fell from hers, nodding lightly. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to gather every ounce of courage she could muster. But how does one prepare to deliver such news? Could you ever be prepared? She remembered the advice Lexi had given her before she left the Tempest. 'Only say what needs to be said. And if you don't know what that is then keep with the facts. Be prepared for him to lash out in anger or rage. It is common for the one to give such news to be the one blamed.' Feeling confident, Ryder nodded silently and stepped into the room. 

However, the moment her eyes drifted to the cell that confidence was quickly replaced with regret. She scanned over the scene before her, seeing large chips formed in the rock along the back wall, leaving small clusters of dust on the floor. The benches were ripped up from the floor, dented and mangled into unrecognizable scraps of metal. But what really shook her was Kaetus, standing in the center of the chaotic mess, his hands trembling and covered in blood. He stared vacantly at the ground, heaving labored breaths when his head snapped toward the sound of the door opening and his eyes narrowed on them dangerously. "Sloane should have killed you the day we met!" He hissed.

"Kaetus, I-I..." she couldn't find the words. All the hours she spent replaying this conversation over in her mind and how she would tell him vanished the moment she saw just how broken he was.

Jaal stepped forward, returning a gaze just as dangerous. "Do not blame her Kaetus. Sloane had agreed to the duel." 

"A duel?" He scoffed. "I know what happened! The sniper who pulled the trigger rubbed it in my face when he locked me in here!" He snapped, turning his laser like sights back on Ryder. "You were there! You could have stopped him but you didn't! Why?" 

Ryder looked to him, his eyes showing the absolute desperation he held on to, hoping this was all just a nightmare. "This isn't how I wanted things to go Kaetus, I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Damn your apology! Tell me why!?" He snarled.

"By the time I saw what was happening it was too late." She whispered.

"Lies! You wanted her dead! You and your damned Initiative! All so you could have a fucking foothold here!" He roared as he lunged toward them, gripping the cell door bars with a violent shake.

"That's not true Kaetus!" She argued. "I may not have liked Sloane, but I do not condone what happened. It was beyond my control."

"I don't believe you." He said, pulling his mandibles together before spitting a wad of phlegm at her, hitting the Initiative emblem on her chest piece. 

She watched as the pale blue saliva dripped down the front of her when from the corner of her eye she spotted Jaals hand start to form into a tight fist. She stepped between them, taking Jaal’s hand behind her back so Kaetus couldn't see and squeezed it tightly to assure him. If it were any other situation she would have let Jaal have his way, but it was as Lexi had said, he was hurting. He was trying to make sense of it all, of the guilt he undoubtedly felt. "I did not come here to cause you more grief Kaetus." She said.

"Then why are you here?" He growled.

"I came here as Sloane's last request." 

His eyes grew wide as the hateful tension lifted from his face at the sound of her name. "W-what?" 

Using Jaal’s hand as an anchor of courage she squeezed it tighter, looking him in the eye with the warmest expression she could muster. "Her last words were for me to tell you...she loves you."

His mandibles quivered as a small choked like gasp escaped him. He gripped the cell bars, gnashing his teeth in an attempt to bite back tears when his feet gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor on his knees. He was barely able to hold himself up as he fought to choke back the sobs that ripped from his throat. Ryder froze, the sight of raw pain slicing through her like a blade through water. Her mind instantly filled with regret, telling her she should have been quicker, been smarter. She could have found a way to reason with Sloane eventually, but none of that mattered. Not anymore.

Jaal placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning into her ear. "We should go." He whispered. She nodded, taking one last look at the emotionally shattered Turian. I hope you can’t see this Sloane. Wherever you are. She thought, turning away.

—*—

The walk back to the Tempest was dismally silent. As if the emotional anguish they had left behind had somehow attached and now loomed over them. Jaal peeked over at Ryder, seeing her stare at the ground with a blank expression. He knew she would have taken the Turians distress hard and would need time to sort through it, but he couldn't help but fear that she blamed herself. It was how she was, always trying to figure out how she could have done better, done more, instead of realizing that sometimes things are beyond anyone's control. Even hers.

They walked through the cargo bay, heading toward their room. With every step Ryder tried to shake the fear that pooled in her gut since they had left Kaetus. She hadn't felt fear like this since...well, since she lost her father. From the moment she had come to Andromeda she has faced danger at every turn, but to see loss up close once again made her realize just how uncertain time really was. 

Her mind started to flash through every member of her crew, her family, not knowing what she would do if they were suddenly no longer there. She looked up to Jaal at her side, wondering what she would do if something were to ever happen to him. If she never again got to hear his comforting voice, or feel his warm embrace around her. She couldn't bear the thought. She wouldn't.

Once they got to the room Jaal took off his gloves and rofjin, placing them neatly on a nearby chair. When he turned around he saw Ryder standing with her back to him, her arms wrapped tightly around her as she looked silently out the window. He walked up behind her, clearing his throat. "Darling are-"

Before he could finish she whipped around, crashing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him against her. Her kiss was harsh and erratic, but filled with unspoken desperation. He stood shocked, completely caught off guard by her unexpected affection when he relaxed, closing his eyes as he wrapped her up in his arms, understanding her silent plea.

Her hands trailed over him, impatiently tugging at the clasps and zippers of his clothes, tossing article after article to the floor. She needed him. She needed to feel the warmth and weight of his body on hers, to feel the beating heart in his chest beneath her palms, the tickling of his breath along her skin. She needed the connection, the undeniable sensation of his soul fusing with hers. She needed to assure herself that in this very moment, they're alive. 

His fingers worked the button on her pants as she quickly removed her shirt, sealing his lips once again, refusing to be apart any longer than necessary. Once her pants fell to the floor he hoisted her up by the backs of her thighs, allowing her to rest her legs on his hips as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, their tongues caressing slowly, sweetly. He pulled away slightly, running his knuckles along her cheek as he looked into her burnished green eyes. His heart beamed in his chest as she gazed up at him with love that could shatter the stars, breathtaking was the only way he could describe it. Like most humans she always tried to hide what she was truly thinking or feeling, but this, this beautifully rare sight before him, it told him everything. 

She lifted her head off the bed, pressing a soft lingering kiss to his lips. "I love you, Jaal." She whispered. 

"And I love you, Darling one."

He leaned down to kiss her again when she smirked, locking her leg behind his knee and with all her might pushed against his shoulder, forcing him on his back. He chuckled deeply, propping his back against the pillows and small headboard as she climbed on top of him. She straddled his lap, resting her backside against the tops of his thighs. They looked at each other briefly, smiling as their hands ran along one another's bodies; always touching, always learning when their lips met again, clashing together in a feverous heat. 

His fingers scaled up her back, casting pinpricks of electrical currents across her skin. The tiny shocks spiraled through her body, sending the synapses in her mind to collide with the growing heat between her legs. She sighed under his touch and tilted her head back, exposing her chest in invitation. He nuzzled the space between her breasts, breathing in the heated musk of her desire. Her scent permeated his senses, fueling his need for more when he sealed his mouth over her smooth and supple breast, flicking his hot wet tongue firmly across her nipple.

She sung with pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck as her nails dug into the sensitive skin on the sides of his head. He growled, clutching his fingertips into her backside and pulled her hips against his. They hummed together, feeling her slick folds glide along his hardened length. She couldn't wait any longer. Her core pulsed with anticipation, pleading to be filled, to be stretched and formed in a way he could only provide. 

He continued to work her breasts with his mouth when she lifted from his lap slightly, feeling his cock rise beneath her. She hovered over him, aligning him at her entrance before slamming down, taking him all in at once. His body jolted under the deliciously tight sensation, releasing her breast with a wet smack of his lips as a deep baritone moan ripped from his throat. Her nails dug deeper as she cried through gritted teeth, fighting to balance on the line of pain and pleasure. 

Her walls strained to mould around him, but her heart and mind reeled with the fulfillment of their connection. She moved her hips slightly, aiding the adjustment when he reached a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. His heart raced as he fought against his instincts to thrust into her, waiting until he knew for sure that she could handle it. 

Once the pain started to subside she began to move, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. She loved this feeling, the searing pleasure that stemmed from their joining. It was something she had never experienced before, and yet, she could now never imagine herself without. It were as if their bodies were branding each other; a symbol of their love, their bond.

The way her hips pushed and pulled against him, working to milk the desire that was quickly building within him, it was too much. He sucked air through gritted teeth, tensing his muscles in a fight to remain still, but try as he may he could no longer refrain from allowing his body the indulgence it craved. He leaned back against the pile of pillows and firmly gripped the sides of her hips. He inhaled deeply, looking into her face when he started to thrust into her with abandon. 

She gasped sharply, resonating in the force he provided as she placed her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes, smiling between bated breaths at the feel of his heartbeat under her palms, racing as they raced to their release. She was trying to hold on to this moment, to burn it to memory. She wanted to make sure that no matter what came, she would never take advantage of the time they shared. 

He worked to find a steady rhythm that synced with hers when he saw a smile flash across her lips in the sweetest way. He watched, hoping to get another glimpse but with every movement he made she’d arch against him, pulling her face from view. He lifted a hand up to meet the back of her neck and tugged gently. "Look at me." He said with a raspy breath.

She peered into him, her face flushed, her hair clinging to her cheeks with sweat and her smile widened. She raised slightly on her knees as he placed his hand back on her hip, continuing to slam into her again and again. She bit her lip, looking him straight in the eyes. The pressure deep within her was building, her senses becoming rampant. She was close, and by the sensation of him swelling inside her she knew he was too.

He watched as she stared back at him, fighting the urge to break eye contact. He relished in the expressions that contorted along her face from the pleasure she was experiencing, the pleasure he was giving her. As much as he wished to watch forever, every thrust was sending him closer to the edge. He could feel her start to pulse around him when he quickly placed his thumb on the bundle of nerves between her folds, sending a mild electrical pulse back into her. 

"Jaal!" She screamed, feeling the pressure deep within her core finally overflow, sending a wave of euphoric pleasure to consume her. Her walls clamped around him as her hips and legs bucked and writhed, creating more friction. His ministrations had become sporadic as his mind and body balanced on the edge of release. He tried to hold on, to keep going but he was too close. And with one final thrust he plummeted, falling into the abyss of their desire. He gripped her thighs, releasing a deep baritone moan as he filled her. 

She fell on top of him, their bodies still connected and trembling with exhaustion and pleasure. After a few moments had passed she pulled off his lap, both releasing sighs at the disconnection. They curled up in each other's arms, smiling as they fought for breath. This was what she had wanted, what she desperately needed to feel, but there was still one last thing. Something she needed to hear. "Jaal?”

“Yes, Darling one.”

“Promise me, no matter what happens you'll always comeback to me." 

He tilted his head, curious of how to answer. He knew of all people she knew of the dangers they faced, especially of those they have yet to encounter. The Angara were always taught to be prepared for the worst, it was all they ever knew. But as he looked in her big bright eyes he couldn't help but put all logic aside. "I promise." He said, holding her close. "Will you promise the same to me?" 

"I promise." She whispered, closing her eyes, finally allowing herself to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the late post, this one took forever! I swear I re wrote the beginning a bajillion times! But boy is it a doozy!!! ENJOY!!!!❤️❤️❤️

The morning sun pulled at the darkness behind Ryder's sleeping lids, beckoning her to wake. She balanced on the fazed line of consciousness, refusing the call to begin the day. Who could ever willingly leave such comfort? She huddled under the blankets, drifting back into dreaming vortex of her subconscious when a voice called out to her. 

"Good Morning Ryder, a new email from Addison has been received at your terminal." Sam said over the node. 

The thought of leaving the warm tightly knitted cocoon she'd formed over night seemed cruel. It was so cozy, so perfect. She groaned, rolling under the covers in a fit of protest. "I don't care! She's waited this long, two more hours won't kill her." 

"Im afraid that is impossible. She has scheduled your address to the public to be recorded at eight a.m." He replied. 

"What time is it?" 

"Six-thirty."

"Un-fucking-believable!" She growled as she sat up, yanking the blankets free from around her. She stood from her bed, stretching her arms high above her head as she shuffled to the terminal. She slumped into the chair and typed in her passcode, her eyes burning from the glare of the fluorescent screen. 

Ryder, 

I have scheduled your public address for the Kadara outpost at 8 a.m. sharp. DON'T be late.

Addison

She leaned back and scoffed, flicking a middle finger at the message in bitter resentment when the smell of something delectable filtered through her nose, making her mouth water instantly and her stomach growl angrily. "Hey Jaal, do you smell that?" She asked spinning around, seeing nothing but ruffled blankets and molded pillows. "Stars, is it a sin to sleep in for the Angara or something?" She mumbled before quickly getting dressed and leaving the room.

The moment the door opened the overwhelmingly pleasant smell hit her like a fumed wall. She breathed deeply, following the scent to the kitchen where she saw Drack standing in front of the stove, whistling a happy tune. He stirred the contents in a pot with one hand while flipping something that slightly resembled a purple colored ham steak in the other. 

"Wow, what's all this for?" She said, walking up beside him, trying to peek over his shoulder to see inside the pot. 

He quickly covered it with the lid and stepped to the side, blocking her view. "It's a surprise."

She leaned back with a quirked brow. "Oh? Is it someone's birthday or something?"

He let out a throaty chuckle. "Nah, I just thought I could do something...uh...nice, you know, since you got us the last outpost." 

She stepped back, placing a hand to her chest. "Wait, this for me?" 

He nodded lightly, keeping his focus on the searing meat in the pan when he snorted. "I tried to finish before you woke up, but you ruined it."

She smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his massive scaly bicep, hugging it tightly. "You're the sweetest Krogan in the universe Drack. You know that?"

He cleared his throat, awkwardly poking the 'ham steak' with the spatula when he growled. "Yea well, don't go spreading that around. I don't need the clan thinking I've gone soft."

She laughed, releasing him from her appreciative clutches. "You are many things Drack, but soft isn't exactly one of them." 

"Good." He snorted. "Now grab a seat, food's almost ready."

She smiled, practically skipping to the table. After a few moments of final preparation he placed a large plate down in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned over the colorful array. He shaved the purple steak into thin strips, and where those...green scrambled eggs? She leaned in, the warm steam kissing her face with the slightest moisture as she breathed in, trying to place the familiar yet, foreign smells.

"Well, it sure smells delicious." She said, peeking up at him as he looked to her with a rare teeth filled smile. "What is it?"

"Bacon and eggs. Well, the closest thing I could find to the human version anyway." He said, scratching the top of his head plate. 

"Oh..." She said, looking back at the plate.

"That's Galorn rump, shaved thin. They're a lot like Milky Way pigs, at least that's what the doc said. And that's chicken eggs." He said, pointing to the green imposter.

She laughed, poking them with her fork. "These are not chicken eggs."

He leaned back, tilting his head doubtfully. "What? Are you sure?"

"Unless my mom lied to me my whole life then yea, I'm sure. Chicken eggs are yellow when cooked, not...radioactive green." She chuckled.

"Well shit. Vetra's gonna be pissed when she finds out." He sighed.

Her heart sank, seeing his disappointment. Without hesitation she quickly scooped some on her fork and shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, shocked by the similarity in taste and texture of these so called 'chicken eggs'. She chewed slowly at first, moving the forkful from side to side, completely covering her palette. It was salty, savory, and fluffy, not spongy in the least. 

When she finished the first bite of the eggs she moved to the questionably colored bacon. Galorn. She thought. She'd seen them while traveling through Havarl, but never thought to eat them. 

She took a piece between her fingers and brought it to her mouth. The moment the delectable salted meat hit her tongue her mouth pooled with saliva. She quickly shoved the entire strip in her mouth, closing hers eyes as she savored every crunchy bite. When she swallowed she released a happy reminiscing sigh before quickly shoving her mouth with forkfuls and fingers of what remained. 

"Whoa! Slow down kid." He laughed, pouring her a glass of water. 

She grabbed it with her grease covered hand, taking a swig into her food-filled mouth. "Sowy...iss -ust so...good!"

He smiled and nodded, patting her on the shoulder. "Glad you like it. There's more if you want seconds."

"Yesh! Peease!" She muffled with filled cheeks. 

He took her plate, piling on another serving. "Here kid, eat up." 

Before digging in she looked up at him, giving him the brightest smile. "Thank you Drack. This means a lot."

He shifted awkwardly, looking to the plate. "Yea well, you humans could use a little more girth. Fragile baby birds the lot of you."

She laughed from her belly, picking up another strip of Galorn. "Well then, keep it coming!" 

"There we go! That's the true Krogan in you!" 

She enjoyed her surprised breakfast till she could barely move, reminded just how lucky and thankful she was. 

—*—

"Jaal! It's so good to hear from my favorite son. How are you? Are you eating well? Are you getting enough sleep? You haven't been injured have you?"

"Mother..." Jaal sighed, standing at the desk in the tech lab. "I'm fine."

He propped the communication beacon from his glove on the desk as he tinkered, trying to ease his mind. He woke that morning energized and inspired, but that inspiration weighed heavily. For once in his life he'd come across something he didn't know how to express. He needed guidance. 

"Sorry Jaal. It's just, you know how I worry. I just want to be sure you're okay." Sahuna said through the hovering holographic orb.

"I know." He said, trying to hold back the vulnerability from his tone. But like every mother Sahuna caught on immediately. 

"What is wrong? Is it Sara? Are you two having trouble?" 

"No, no, no. We're fine. Better than fine actually. I...I-" he struggled to find the words. They were happy, unbelievably in fact, but he couldn't help but feel like he wanted more. Was that selfish of him? She had already given him so much, more than he could ever have dreamed. Was it wrong to wish for something...

"Jaal?"

He sighed, leaning over the orb, his shoulders slumped. "I don't know, Mother. I feel like a child learning their emotions for the first time."

She chuckled lightly. "My boy, just because you've reached adulthood does not mean you know all." 

"Well it would benefit me greatly if I did." He huffed, feeling the frustration he had with himself begin to grow.

A moment of silence passed between them when she spoke. "Jaal? Do you remember what I told you the day you left to join the Resistance?" He thought back, trying to remember when she continued. "Life is a journey of constant discovery, with new experiences and sometimes new decisions that have to be made. With those decisions can come conflicting emotions we have never faced. Whether young or old we are always learning until the day we join the Stars. So speak freely. Tell me what weighs on your mind."

He sighed again, thinking of where to begin. "Sara as you know has brought me immeasurable happiness. She taught me how to trust outsiders, but above all she showed me who I want to be, what I want from this life. I love her, Mother. More than I ever knew I possibly could love another. She...she makes my heart sing. But..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed by what he was about to admit. 

"But?"

"But even after all we have shared, after all she has given and done for not only me but our people. I...I want..."

"More?" She said, finishing his sentence before he could. 

"Yes..." he said, closing his eyes ashamed. 

"I see." She said followed by a brief pause as she thought of what to say. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I assume since you have been titled as lovers for quite awhile that you have both been...bound physically?"

"Mother..." he groaned, thankful she could not see the violet hue darkening his cheeks.

"What? It is an honest question. Is that not what you meant?" 

"No." He said, clicking his tongue. 

"Then speak child. What has you so closed?"

He slammed his hand down on the desk, feeling the mixture of emotion finally boil over. "I want to be bound to her forever. In body, spirit, and in name." 

The orb expanded as she released a loud gasp and the room fell silent. He watched as the holographic orb spun round, waiting for her to say something, anything. His heart was racing, his stomach quivering with uncertainty when she bellowed. "Oh! This is wonderful news! My Jaal is to be married!?"

"Mother..." he said, running his hands over his face. "I haven't even asked her yet."

"Well of course she will say yes, you two are in love."

"That does not mean...ugh..." he started to regret making the call when she called out to him. 

"What has you worried?" She said warmly.

As if her question pulled open the door of his deepest fears, he paced the room, pouring every waking thought. "She's the Pathfinder. We have only just gained the last outpost. Next will be to find Meridian, not to mention defeat the Kett. There is still so much do. I don't even know if humans have marriage. Surely, this isn't the right time, right? But what if there will never be a right time? What if..."

"Jaal." She breathed gently, quieting him. "All I hear are your fears. And from the sound of them, they cannot be answered by you. You know she loves you, I've seen it myself. And whether humans believe in marriage or not, that fact alone is enough. Is it not?"

He thought to himself quietly, a smile spreading across his lips as he remembered the look in Ryder's eyes just last evening, the look that told him all he needed to know. "Yes, Mother. Yes it is."

"There's my favorite son." She chuckled. "Besides you could always consult with that human friend of yours, what's his name? Limb? Lamb?"

"Liam, Mother." He laughed. "His name is Liam."

"Yes that's it. Talk to him. He should have some insight at least." She paused and he could almost picture her smile. "Just remember Jaal, always follow your heart. It will guide you where the Stars cannot."

He smiled, feeling the warmth of her comforting words spread through him. "Thank you, Mother."

"Of course, and don't forget to have your doctor send me a copy of Sara's fertility chart will you?"

"Mother..." 

"What? It's only fair that I should know if I can expect grandchildren."

"Goodbye, Mother. Stay strong and clear."

"Okay, okay." She chuckled. "Stay strong and clear."

He took the beacon as the orb faded, attaching it back to his wrist. And while he felt better; finally able to express his uncertainties that he had, the uncertainty still lingered. What if he asked at the wrong time? Was this the wrong time? Would there ever 'be' a right time? And if there were a 'right' time, would he recognize it? 

He pushed off the desk, releasing and irritated growl as he rubbed his hands harshly over his face when Sam spoke over the com. "Jaal, Ryder has requested you meet her and Liam in the cargo bay."

"Thank you, Sam." He sighed, trying to push his uncertainties to the side.

He entered the cargo bay, spotting Sara and Liam chatting by the Nomad. The sight of her alone made his mind and heart race and his palms sweaty. He shook his head, clenching his fingers repetitively. Pull yourself together, now is not the time he thought as he made his way to the lift, pushing the lever with a shaking hand. 

She looked up at him with a bright smile, melting him instantly. "Hey Jaal, want to head to the outpost with us?" 

"Of course." He replied, returning her smile. She never needed to ask. He would follow her into the depths of the scourge if that was what she desired, but that was the point wasn't it? The fact that he'd come to love her so much he would do anything, give anything. She need only ask. 

"Sweet! I got shotgun!" Liam called, raising his hand.

"I don't think so!" Sara said, pushing him out of the way and quickly climbed into the drivers seat.

Liam looked to Jaal as he made his way to them. "Hey buddy, do you think you could tell your girlfriend that a good leader knows the basics of sharing!" He said, bending down into the door, eyeing her.

Jaal stared at him, tilting his head. Girlfriend? What an odd title. The way it sounded in his mind seemed so impersonal. To separate the word would mean gender and a bonded relationship, but it lacked the strength of their commitment to one another. She was more than his friend, she was his mate, his map of conscience and purpose. His very soul had connected to hers, making her his home, his own set of stars. She was...his, or at least he desired for her to be.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Liam whistled loudly. "Earth to Jaal! Are you in there?" 

Jaal blinked a few times, seeing Liam waving his hand before him and he pulled back with a smile. "Y-yes. I am here."

Liam eyed him curiously. "You alright big guy? You're not..." he looked behind him, making sure Ryder wasn't listening. "sick...are you?" He whispered.

He stepped back, shaking his head and hands vigorously. "N-no! Not at all! I am fine! Please, let us go."

"Alright, alright. Just making sure." Liam said, jumping into the backseat. "Just don't yack all over me if you are okay?" 

"Conversation over, Liam." He said severely, standing at the door. 

"Wait...yack?" Sara asked, looking to him with worry. "Are you sick?"

He sighed, eyeing a smirking Liam in the backseat. "No Darling one." Though he could feel his stomach twisting in knots and his face began to burn. 

"Hey..." Sara cooed, leaning over and placing a hand to his chest. "If you're not feeling well you can stay here. You don't have to go."

Between the uncertainty ravaging his mind and the now uncomfortable conversation, his stomach twisted even tighter and for a brief moment he questioned if he were becoming ill. He swallowed harshly, forcing everything deep down. "I am fine. Please, can...can we change the conversation?" He pleaded.

"Okay." She said, giving him a warm smile and moved back into her seat, allowing him to take the seat beside her. 

He looked at the seat, then back at her. He could feel his heart begin to race once again. If he sits next to her will he be able to control what he says? Surely he could, but should he risk it? He looked back to Liam who stared at him like he had paste on his chin. He was thankful Liam was joining them. Perhaps he could give him the insight he so desperately needed. 

"Jaal?" Sara called, looking to him with a quirked brow. 

"Ah yes. Apologies." He said, quickly jumping into the back with Liam. 

Sara stared at him silently as the door closed behind him. He could see a tinge of hurt and confusion in her eyes. In an attempt to avoid her gaze he stared out the window, praying she wouldn't question him when the engine started and a wash of relief spread over him. Stars, this is going to the longest trip of his life. 

—*—

Sara rocked about in her seat, trying to concentrate on the rocky terrain, but she couldn't help her eyes from drifting to the rear-view mirror. She watched as Jaal and Liam bounced in unison, questioning each other on the cultural differences of their species. Like what their first thoughts were seeing each other and what topics were off limits to discuss. 

It was a common occurrence for them, but what she couldn't figure out was why Jaal chose to have their discussion in the backseat, instead of sitting beside her like he always had. Was he upset with her for questioning him on such a private matter? She swore she would never understand the severity the Angara held in regard to sickness. Everyone deals with it at one time or another. 

Though the more she thought about it, she had only ever seen him angry once. When they infiltrated the Kett base on Voeld and witnessed the exaltation of the Angara, but even then he seemed more sad than angry. Perhaps that is how they handle anger, with sadness and distance. She peeked at the rear-view again, this time being met with Jaal's crystal blue eyes and his famous warm smile. No, that's not the face of anger. 

If it were one thing she knew for sure was that it was impossible for the Angara to hide their emotions, no matter the situation. But Stars if she was clueless to what the hell it was that had him so, distant. 

Jaal noticed Sara's eyes peering into him every so often since they left the Tempest. He knew she was trying to figure out why he was acting so strangely, though he tried his hardest to act normal. He smiled back, hoping to ease her mind, but it was failing miserably. She would sit silently and stew in her thoughts, passing confused glances in an attempt to piece his actions together when she thought he wasn't noticing. But he did notice, and it irritated him that he was allowing it.

Liam nudged him lightly, looking ahead to make sure Sara wasn't paying attention and whispered. "Hey, are you guys fighting?" 

"What!? No!" He hissed back, appalled by the insinuation. 

"Are you sure? You're both acting strange." He said, looking back and forth between them.

"No, we're not fighting. I assure you." He stated firmly.

"Then why are you sitting back here with me, huh?You always sit next to her. Not to mention the silence between you two is making the tension in here so thick it's suffocating me."

"It's..." he fumbled quickly for a reply, but he came up empty. "It's nothing." 

"Shit. I knew it." He sighed, dropping his head. "Well, go on, tell me what you did."

"Excuse me?" He said, insulted. "What makes you think I did something?" 

Liam chuckled lightly, keeping his head down. "Listen, I see the looks she's been giving you since we left. She looks lost, confused. From my experience that means two things. Either you did something bad, or you're acting strange because you're thinking something bad. So which is it?"

It were times like these Jaal could swear Liam were part Angaran. He was extremely observant and more in tuned with emotion than he would ever admit. "It's nothing bad, at least I don't think it is. I hope it isn't. I...it..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he thought of how to explain. 

"Well?" Liam persisted. 

As if he were preparing to pull a blade from a wound, Jaal whispered quickly. "What exactly are the human customs when it comes to marriage?"

"WHAT!?" Liam shrieked. 

Startled by the unsuspected influx in tone, Sara jerked on the wheel, steering of the trail slightly. "What the hell Liam!?" She bellowed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I...uh..." he looked to Jaal; utterly shocked by his understanding of what he was just asked, seeing him shake his head with a silent plea. "I just learned that...uh...Angara don't...they don't masturbate until adulthood. Yea. Weird stuff, eh Ryder?"

Sara's eyes grew wide, her face burning red. "O-oh, that's...uh...is that true Jaal?" 

Jaal's expression molded into a disapproving scowl and Liam shrugged. "I...yes. The Angara are...late in the realm of; as humans say...puberty."

"I see." She said, keeping her eyes forward as the blush from her cheeks spread to her ears. "P-perhaps Peebee would like to know...you know, for her research."

"I'm sure she would." Jaal said gruffly, glaring at Liam as he chuckled. 

Thankfully, and not a moment too soon they finally arrived at the outpost. Ryder parked and quickly exited the Nomad, giving them space to continue their 'man to man' chat. "What were you thinking!?" Jaal hissed, pushing his way out of the backseat. "Of all the things you could have replied with, why would you choose that?"

"I didn't exactly have much time to respond without risk of suspicion did I? Besides, I was having a bit of trouble focusing, considering your question!" Liam replied, looking over his shoulder as he closed the Nomad door, making sure Ryder was out of earshot. When he saw her making her way towards the central center of the outpost he turned back to Jaal. "So are you? I mean..."

"Yes." He replied without hesitation. "At least, that is what I hope for." He looked to the ground, kicking a pebble around with his toe. "But I am unaware of human customs in regards to..."

"Marriage?" Liam finished, crossing his arms over his chest with a small smirk.

"Yes." He said, sighing out a small relief that came with confiding in his friend. 

"Wow, well that definitely explains why you been acting so weird." Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "I take it she doesn't know?"

"No, she is unaware of my intentions, and I would like to keep it that way." He said sternly.

Liam laughed, raising his hands in innocence. "Hey, she won't hear it from me, I swear." 

"Good. Thank you." 

"You got it big guy." Liam smiled, patting him on the back. "So, am I the first to know?"

"Yes, and the only."

"Wow, I'm honored. I thought for sure you would have told B'Sayle." He scoffed. 

"No. The situation is delicate, not to mention Sara is human. There fore I felt it necessary to seek out a humans perspective."

"There's always Suvi." Liam retorted. 

"Yes, But I am not quite sure how skilled Suvi is regarding matters that require discretion. Besides, I have always come to you with questions on human culture. I trust you, like a brother." 

Liam covered his widening smile with a closed fist. "Alright you big softie I get it, you're filled with even more emotion than usual with all this love talk. No need to get all mushy on me." He said, unable to look him in the eye when he cleared his throat. "Whatever you need to know just ask."

"So you'll help me?" He asked, feeling an even greater sense of relief. 

"Of course. That what brothers are for right?" Liam smirked. 

A bright smile beamed across his face as excitement flipped around his stomach. "yes...I-" 

Suddenly Ryder called out to them from the centrals stairs. "Hey! Are you coming slow pokes? Or you to busy talking shop?" 

Jaal looked to Liam with confusion. "Shop?" 

"Idiom." Liam chuckled.

"Ah." 

"Hello!?" Ryder called out again when they both turned, nodding and waving. 

"Coming!" Liam called back. 

They slowly made their way toward the central station, trying to remain inconspicuous. "So? What is it you want to know?" Liam said quietly. 

Jaal looked ahead, acting as natural as possible. "I am aware that much like the Angara it is probably a topic that is personal and therefore has a different outcome from person to person, but I wanted to know for sure. If there is any insight that you could give my nerves would greatly appreciate it."

Liam smiled, keeping his gaze forward. "Well, you're right about that. Some are crazy about it, like literally dream about it since childhood while others are perfectly content just being together. I'm not sure where Ryder stands on the matter, but you'll never know unless you try." 

Jaal sighed and looked up, watching Ryder as she spoke with a water purification technician. "Well, let's say she is. What would the pursuer do? Is there a tradition? Some kind of trial or test? Perhaps a ceremony?" 

"Trial or test?" Liam laughed. "I mean most just plan a romantic evening, time everything just right to present the ring then boom, pop the question." 

"A ring?" 

"Yea, you know small thin band of metal or gold with a pretty stone of some kind and you put it on this finger." He said, pointing to his left third finger. "It's supposed to symbolize commitment and the promise of forever, you know, cause it's a circle. They never end." 

"How strange." Jaal hummed, thinking to himself. 

"Well actually, come to think of it..." Liam said, rubbing his chin.

"What?" Jaal asked, feeling his nerves begin to quiver the closer they got to Ryder. 

"Traditionally the man or woman would have to ask the fathers permission for their daughters hand in marriage."

Jaal looked to him unimpressed and scoffed distastefully. "That seems rather barbaric. It is not as though she is his property to be gifted to the highest bidder."

"It's not like that! Well I guess in the really old days it kinda was, but that's not the point!" Liam said, shaking his head. "In the modern days it became more of a respect thing. Like a promise to him that you would take care of her, like he did." 

"Well as you know, her father has passed." He said solemnly, remembering the moment they confided in each other about their fathers, but for her it was also her mother. An orphan in an unknown galaxy. His chest tightened painfully, perhaps he shouldn't go on with it. If this was a tradition she followed it sounds like it would bring her more pain then happiness. 

"I know, I was there." Liam sighed, shaking his head when he snapped his fingers. "But she has a brother! Scott! Usually if the father is unable to give his blessing then the duty falls to the brother. You could ask him." 

"But, Scott is in a coma. He has been for months." 

"Oh shit! That's right." 

"This is hopeless." Jaal said, his shoulders slumping with defeat. 

"Hey, don't worry big guy. It was just a thought, an old tradition most don't even use anymore. Bottom line is the experience should be tailored to you two and how you both are. If you want to go full Angaran and sing her to death then hey I'm sure she would love it either way." He said, patting him on the back. 

"Sing who to death?" 

They both looked up, seeing Ryder staring between them with a quirked brow and her arms folded. 

"Ah...ah..Jaal was just saying how much the Angara love to sing. Right Jaal?" Liam said, patting him even harder on the back. 

"Uh, ye...yes! We do! It is a favorite pass time among my people. We sing about everything, war, love..."

"Death." Liam added.

"Even death, yes." Jaal agreed.

"Uh huh...I remember you saying that before, and dancing too right? You have a dance for everything?" Ryder asked, thinking back. 

"Yes." Jaal responded. 

"Wow, I learned a lot today." Ryder said with a small smile when she turned and walked toward the door. "Well come on, let's get this over with. The sooner Addison gets off my ass the sooner we can get back to the Tempest." Liam and Jaal sighed with relief when she turned around, looking to them with a sly smirk. "And who knows, perhaps when we get back you two can hold a concert for everyone." 

They entered the central base, their presence halting the movement of every scientist and researcher that was bustling around the room. The room fell silent when it was interrupted by the clanging of metal hitting the floor as tools dropped from unsuspecting lab tech hands followed by whispered awes of ' it's the Pathfinder'. 

"H-hi." Ryder said with a shy smile, waving to the sudden gawking audience. 

Liam stepped forward, holding his hands high as he addressed the room. "Alright, alright. Yes, I get it, it's the Pathfinder. Super cool. But we're here to work so if you don't mind could you all give us a minute?" They all nodded, stealing a few more glances at Ryder as they quickly grabbed their tools and paperwork before shuffling out of the room. 

When the door closed behind them Liam chuckled. "Careful Ryder, they may chase you down and strip you for keepsakes."

She rolled her eyes, punching the call code into her Omni tool. "Sam, we're here. Call Addison." 

"Yes, Ryder." 

After a few moments of static frequency a life-sized holographic Addison flickered before them. "Well, well, well Ryder. You made it. And only three minutes late. I'm impressed." 

"Addison." Ryder said through gritted teeth.

Addison glanced over the room when she sighed and shook her head. "Amazing, this may piss off as many people as you manage to feed."

Ryder crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her patience already wearing thin. "I trust you're enjoying the show?" 

"I'm enjoying the progress. The show part is something else entirely." She scoffed. "Honestly, an outpost on Kadara? Where most of our most dangerous exiles stake their claim? You better be sure about this." 

The condescending tone Addison spoke in made Ryder's blood boil. How could she stand there; or float there, and question the months of hard work her and her crew had accomplished? The numerous deadly encounters and hazardous conditions they had endured. It was enraging, and chain of command be damned, she wasn't going to allow it continue. "Excuse me 'Director', but these exiles are 'our' people. They left because the 'dream' the Initiative promised failed them."

"Careful, Ryder. You weren't there." She said coldly.

"And you and Tann should be thankful that I wasn't, cause if I was it wouldn't have ended the way it did. That's for damn sure." Ryder glared into the flickering interpretation, wishing she were there in the flesh so she could rearrange that smug look on her face. "You may have turned your back on these people, but I won't! They want stability just like you claim the Nexus wants. By putting an outpost here perhaps we can bring some of them back. Consider it as me 'cleaning up' you mess."

Ryder watched as Addison peered into her with florescent, flickering eyes. Her heart raced in her chest and she didn't know whether it were from the intense irritation that she were feeling in that moment or perhaps the heaps of questionable looking breakfast that she'd had earlier, but her stomach pooled with nausea. She clenched her jaw, drawing the saliva to the back of her throat and swallowed, trying to push the acidic contents that was creeping its way up. 

Addison released a long drawn out breath. "No matter your view of our decisions Ryder, this is the last one. The last golden failure we thought we'd lost. You did it."

"Well...I wasn't alone. I couldn't have done it without my...c-crew." Ryder said, holding a hand to her mouth and swallowing harshly, fighting to keep in the ticking grenade in her stomach. 

"Either way it's a win. And we'll take wins wherever we can get them." She said with a tight nod. "It's time for the public address. Do you think you can instill something motivational out of this?"

"Wait, you want something to sell Kadara? You'll actually run it?" Liam asked shocked.

"I may have my concerns, but my ledger has one more outpost than it did yesterday. Sell it." She said, waiting on Ryder. 

Ryder took a few deep breaths, forcing her nerves to settle before she spoke. "I won't lie. Kadara put up a fight. A lot of people pushed to extremes, but we're going to stay." She paused, feeling the bubbling in her stomach begin to fester. "W-we didn't come to Andromeda because it was easy, and we're not going to leave Kadara because it's hard. These people were our people, ARE our people. And we will make things right."

"For posterity Pathfinder. Addison out." 

The moment the blue fuzzy figment disappeared Ryder bolted out the door, pushing past Jaal and Liam. "Move!" Was all she managed to say as she leaned over the stair ledge, hurling the contents of her stomach and its entirety.

"Oh shit!" Liam hissed.

"Darling one, are you..." Jaal started when he froze, hearing the vile sound of her contents spilling on the ground. He held a closed hand over his mouth and nose, trying to avoid joining her, but he was concerned. He reach out with his other hand, stepping toward her cautiously till it rested on her back. He crammed his eyes shut as he felt her muscles tense with ever heavy heave she made. 

She rested her head against the poles ledge and groaned. "I'm never eating radioactive chicken eggs again." 

Jaal looked to Liam who shrugged. Radioactive chicken eggs? Was this another idiom? It was hardly the time to not speak clearly, let alone joke. This was serious. She could be in danger. 

It felt like it went on for hours. Every time Ryder thought she had nothing left that could possibly come out more did. Her body was covered with a sheen of cold sweat as her body trembled weakly. "I...I'm...fine." She managed between dry heaves. But she wasn't fine. She couldn't move, and with every body aching lurch her vision began to fade. 

"Ryder." Sam said through their private channel. "I know you said not to scan without permission, but your vitals are unstable." 

"W-what's...wrong?" She whispered, feeling her strength draining.

"Your hormone levels are spiking." He replied.

"W-what..." she leaned against the pole ledge unable to hold herself up. 

"Ryder, you're pregnant." Was the last thing she heard, echoing off into the distance when everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!!!! It’s here!! Eeeeekkkk! Sorry it took so long guys this was a doozy! This deviated sooooo much from the original it’s ugh, it’s so much better. I hope you enjoy!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!

Ryder woke to the fluorescent lighting of the Med Bay. Her head ached and the sour taste in her mouth didn't help the nausea that still boiled in her stomach. She shuffled uncomfortably on the cold slab of a bed, trying to push herself up, but she couldn't. With every attempt she made her muscles cramped painfully, causing her to quiver like a human-shaped jello mold.

"Stop moving, you're only going to make it worse." 

She went still, hearing the familiar mother-like tone and peeked through her heavy lids. Lexi stood hunched over her arm. Her eyes laser focused as she pulled back on the end of a syringe, filling the vial with blood. And for a moment, she was relieved to be back in a familiar place and greeted with a familiar face. "Hey, I don't recall giving consent." She said, the corner of her lip curling upward into a small smile.

Lexi smirked, gently pulling the needle from her arm and setting it down on the tray beside her. "I'd say the excessive vomiting and blacking out was consent enough."

That's right. She was at the outpost, giving Addison a piece of her mind when she had a reaction to the radioactive chicken eggs or so she hoped. She lightly shook the thought from her mind and continued to watch Lexi work, appreciating the lack of pain her arm felt from the insidious intrusion. "So you CAN be gentle with those things." She chuckled. 

"I'm not finished yet." She retorted playfully, picking up another syringe from the tray. 

Normally, Ryder would have had some kind of witty comeback or even an urge to avoid being stuck once again, but her conscious effort to ignore the elephant in the room-or in her head rather-would no longer stay buried. 

Ryder, you're pregnant. 

Sams last words before her collapse swirled through her mind, chilling her to the bone. There's no way it could be true. She was on blockers, not to mention she was almost certain that biology was also naturally working against such a thing as interspecies reproduction. Right?

She was pulled from her train of thought when a tiny prick followed by a burning sensation seared into the side of her neck. Her eyes snapped toward Lexi, seeing her now bent down beside her as she continued to slowly push the injection. "Don't worry." She said softly. "It's only an ampule of vitamins to help you regain your strength. It won't harm the fetus."

And there it was. Validation, crashing into her with the force of a combusting star. Every ounce of hope, denial, or doubt she had was suddenly ripped away and replaced with a new harsh reality, filled with fear and uncertainty. The pressure of that reality weighed down on her chest, making it difficult to breathe. Her throat felt restricted, as though she were being held down by an iron grip around her neck, sucking the very air from her lungs like a blackhole. 

She began to gasp desperately, clawing at the collar of her shirt for relief when Lexi's scanner started to alarm. "Ryder?" She called, picking up a small slender flashlight from the tray, shining it between her eyes. 

But Ryder couldn't hear her. Her ears rang loudly as her mind became bombarded with questions. Questions she didn't know the answers to. Fetus? What? How? Why? Why now? What are you going to do? Does Jaal know? What will he say?

Her body trembled sporadically in Lexi's arms when Sam came in over the com. "Dr. T'Perro, Ryder's heart rate is at one- hundred and twenty-three. Her carbon dioxide levels are decreasing. Diagnosis, severe panic attack." 

"I'm well aware Sam." She said calmly, stabilizing Ryder on the table. "I thought you said you told her."

"I did. However, it was at that time she had become unconscious. It was unclear if she had heard my diagnosis." He replied.

"Wonderful. If I would have known that I would have informed her more subtly." She scoffed, placing her hands gently, but firmly on each side of Ryder's head. She leaned over her, looking straight into her panic stricken eyes. "Ryder? Can you hear me?" Still gasping for breath, her eyes locked on to hers when she managed a slight nod. "Good, that's good. Now listen to me okay, I want you to follow the rhythm of my breathing." She said before taking a slow and steady breath, holding it for a brief moment before letting it out in a long soothing exhale. 

Ryder worked hard to follow as Lexi continued her deep repetitive breaths, but the grip around her throat made her attempts nothing more than harsh pitiful bouts of choked air. Her eyes trailed to the ceiling, staring into the beaming fluorescent lights that hovered above her. How did it come to this? Pregnant, before she was able to ensure the safety of their new home, and now, unable to enact one of the most basic tasks of a living organism. 

Her fingers clenched, feeling her throat tighten even more when Lexi pulled her face to meet hers. "Ryder, breathe. Everything will be okay, I promise."

She strained to calm herself, repeating every word in her head. Everything will be ok, I promise. And she took her first full breath. 

"That's it." Lexi smiled, running her thumb along her cheek for encouragement. "I know you're scared, but You are not alone. Just outside the door is a group of amazing-some questionably insane-beings that care tremendously for you. We're a family here, and like family we will all do everything we can for you." 

She closed her eyes, concentrating on every word, allowing her mind to dwell on them. She was right. The Tempest was her home, and every being that was on it was a part of her family. She always believed that. After several moments of struggling for air her breathing finally started to normalize and she could feel the pressure around her throat begin to subside. 

"There we go." Lexi said softly. "That's better." 

She laid still, continuing to take long deep breaths as Lexi started another scan to check her vitals. Even though she was relieved to know she would not be in this alone, it still didn't change the fear she carried. The uncertainty that had always loomed over her future was now much more terrifying. It also didn't answer the questions that still weighed on her mind. For instance, how did this happen? Well, she knew how it happened, but HOW? It didn't make any sense. By all accounts of science and beyond this shouldn't even be possible. Right? Without warning she jumped up from the bed and began to pace around the room.

Startled, Lexi closed her scanner. "Sara Ryder, you shouldn't be-"

"HOW!?" was all she managed to say. She was panicked, beyond panicked, she was terrified. Sure she's thought of her and Jaal's future. She'd even be lying if she said she didn't have thoughts of one day maybe adopting a cute little Krogan baby to raise as their own, but this? Now?

Lexi chuckled lightly, watching as Ryder paced around the room like a mouse trapped in a maze. "Surely you and your parents have had THE talk." 

Ryder froze, her head whipping to face her. "This isn't funny Lexi! This isn't supposed to happen! This isn't supposed to be ABLE to happen! I mean...a baby!? Me!? I'm a Pathfinder for Stars sake! That's not exactly a "safe" job to have with a baby! We just got the last outpost! We still have to find Meridian, not to mention the Kett." She paused, her words sinking in further when a wash of sheer panic runs over her. "Fuck! The Archon! If he finds out he'll..!? Oh shit! What if he-"

"Ryder, calm down." Lexi said sternly, making her way toward her. "The only people who know are in this room. Well, Sam too of course." 

She sighed with relief when her delayed mind finished processing Lexi's meaning. "Wait, Jaal doesn't know?" 

"Of course not. That would break patient-doctor confidentiality. Do you honestly think I would do that?" Lexi said, crossing her arms. 

"N-no, of course not." She wasn't sure what to think. Part of her almost wish she did, it would have made this entire discussion much easier, knowing where he stood on the whole thing. "I-I just..."

Lexi stood before her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ryder, if you're not ready for this there are 'other' options." 

"Other options?" She asked, hopeful.

Lexi nodded. "Yes. You can either keep the baby and move forward with the pregnancy or..."

"Or?" She pressed. 

"Or you could abort the fetus." Lexi finished.

"What!?" She gasped, a hand instinctively shielding over her stomach.

"Depending on how far along you are, the procedure could be as easy as taking an oral contraceptive and provided there are no complications you would require little to no recovery time." Lexi said plainly.

Dazed by the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling, Ryder stepped back, leaning against the ledge of a nearby table. She was relieved by the possibility of an out, but that relief was quickly twisted by fear, guilt, and anger at the very implication. She always wanted a child, perhaps the timing wasn't exactly perfect, but to abort? And without Jaal knowing? No. If a decision was going to be made about this, something that was a part of both of them, then they would make that decision together. "I...no. I can't do that to Jaal. He deserves to know." 

Lexi smiled widely. "Of course." She walked to the research terminal beside them and began typing. 

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked, peeking over her shoulder. 

"Making a file. If you and Jaal decide to continue the pregnancy then I'll have an entirely new interspecies concept to study." She replied excitedly. "I mean can you imagine Ryder. Most science and medical personnel believe humans are incapable of reproducing with other species. Well, besides the Asari. The possibilities for such a discovery could be monumental to our survival out here."

Ryder shook her head lightly with an awkward smile. "Well don't get to excited, a decision hasn't been made yet. Besides, none of this explains HOW this even happened. Last I checked humans and Angara aren't exactly compatible."

"I don't recall reading that in any medical journals." She quipped.

Ryder heaved an exasperated sigh. "Well you're the expert, by all means explain to me how this is even possible."

Lexi turned to her with her typical analytical gaze. "Honestly, before this incident I would have counted myself among my colleagues in their way of thinking. The science all but proves it beyond a reasonable doubt." She looked to the terminal as if trying to piece together every bit of her knowledge in some divine puzzle. "However, the Angara are foreign to those statistics. Actually, until we traveled to Andromeda they didn't even exist."

"Which means?" Ryder pushed.

"Which means it's an entirely undiscovered field of study. My only guess as of now would be that it has to do with they're genetic make as a species. They were created, perhaps part of their creation was to be organically comparable to any and all species like the Asari, to ensure their survival."

Ryder rubbed her temples, trying to ease her pounding head as she tried to process the information, but one thing still didn't make sense. "What about the blockers? I thought the blockers were supposed to protect against this sort of thing."

"Another thing I'm not one-hundred percent sure of." She replied. "I can only guess it has something to do with your connection to Sam. When he was transferred to you by your father he was completely rebooted. Perhaps that also rebooted your biological system and completely wiped the hormone in the process." 

"Oh wonderful! Thanks Sam!" She said sarcastically. 

"You're welcome Ryder." He responded, completely aloof. 

Ryder shook her head and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She still wasn't quite sure whether or not this was all just a dream. That really she was still unconscious and when she wakes up she will have learned that the radioactive chicken eggs were also laced with some kind of hallucinogenic. Oh Stars, please let it be that. 

The room fell silent as Ryder continued to pray to the Stars for bad eggs to be the culprit when Lexi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, proving her second hope wrong as well. "Ryder, as your doctor I want you to know that no matter what you decide, everything will be okay." Ryder breathed deeply and nodded when she continued. "However, as your friend, I want you to know that I think you would be a wonderful mother. And Jaal would be a wonderful father." 

Ryder's heart beamed in her chest as a smile spread across her face. She lunged forward, wrapping Lexi in a tight and unexpected hug, her eyes welling with tears. "Thanks Lexi." She whispered, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks as Lexi returned her embrace.

—*—

Liam leaned quietly against the wall just outside the Med Bay, watching as Jaal paced in front of the door. The moment they returned from the outpost, Jaal rushed to Lexi with an unconscious Ryder in his arms only to be shooed out moments later with a quick reassurance before the doors locked behind him. 

That was hours ago now, and every passing moment without news was giving the unsettling thoughts that plagued him time to grow. Is she okay? What was wrong? Why hasn't Lexi informed him of anything? Only this morning he was beaming with the nervous excitement of their future, but now his stomach pooled with sickening worry and frustration. When was he going to be allowed to see her? When was he going to know if she was okay?

"Hey big guy don't worry, I'm sure Ryder's fine." Liam said, hoping to ease his friends mind. 

"It has been hours, if nothing was wrong then why is it taking so long?" He said, continuing to pace nervously.

Liam grew silent, unable to think of anything with real assurance when Jaal growled, rubbing his hands over his face, pacing even faster. "Sam!"

"Yes, Jaal?" Sam replied over the com.

"What is the status on Ryder? Is she okay? Is everything okay?" He asked, trying to remain calm. 

"Apologies, but Dr. T' Perro has instructed that I not disclose any of Ryder's medical information at this time." 

Liam could see Sam's response all but sending Jaal into a panic. In an attempt to keep him calm he asked. "Is there anything you CAN tell us Sam?" 

"Apologies, I am not permitted to disclose medical information." He repeated. 

"I am not asking for medical information! I'm asking if she is okay!?" Jaal hissed. His heart quivered with uncertainty in his chest, recalling the scene of Sara passed out just outside the outpost. He'd never been so fearful in his life. To see her, unresponsive, weak, unable to tell him what was wrong or how he could fix it. He felt helpless. Another feeling he was not fond of experiencing. 

"I will inform Dr. T' Perro of your concerns." Sam said.

Jaal stopped before the crew quarters and turned around, looking up to the com speakers. "Wait! Just tell me if she is-" he was cut short by the dull beep of Sam transferring to the Med Bay, once again being left in the dark. He roared, throwing a fist into the crew quarters door, hurling a slew of profanities he was sure were incorrect, but he didn't care. 

Liam walked up beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jaal, I know you're worried, but you have to keep your head. Whatever it is Ryder will get through it. She's strong, you know that more than anyone."

He sighed, staring at his fist still pressed against the door. "You are right. Now is not the time to allow my emotions to rule over me." 

"Hey, if you're gonna punch things at least be sure to break something." 

Jaal and Liam looked up, seeing Drack and Vetra walking out from the kitchen. Jaal removed his hand, revealing an imprinted fist melded into the door. "Not bad, but I've seen better." Drack sniffed.

"Not the time Drack. "Vetra said, elbowing him in the rib. 

Jaal sighed, looking back at the Med Bay door. "I apologize, but I am afraid I will not make good company at the moment."

"And you shouldn't be." Vetra replied, giving him a small reassuring smile. 

"Actually that's not why we're here." Drack started, looking to the ground. "We heard the kid was sick."

"Yea, it was pretty bad. I've never seen anything like it." Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought back. "She said something about radioactive eggs after yacking her weight in vomit and then passing out. I mean, I don't know about eggs, but whatever it was it sure as hell looked radioactive."

"Ah! Dammit!" Drack growled.

"I swear I'll kill those bastards myself!" Vetra hissed, cracking her knuckles.

"Be sure to save a few for me." Drack said.

Jaal's eyes snapped toward them, his desperation for information at its peak. "Who?" They both looked away, avoiding his gaze when he saw Vetra peek back at him nervously. "What happened, Vetra Nix?" He growled, dangerously. 

"I..." She began.

"We wanted to throw the kid a surprise for getting the last outpost." Drack said, cutting her off. "So, with Suvi's help we got a few recipes for some popular breakfast food from back in the Milky Way. I'm starting to think we should have went with the puncakes." He finished, looking back at Vetra. 

"Me too." She sighed, looking to the ground in shame.

"I think you mean PAN-cakes." Liam corrected.

Jaal blinked, trying to connect their story to what happened. "Forgive me, but I fail to understand what this has to do with what happened to Sara."

Vetra shifted slightly, scratching the back of her head. "The ingredients the recipes called for are rare out here. So, I used my contacts to get ahold of the ones we could."

"Let me guess, eggs." Liam said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Not just any eggs. Chicken eggs. And they were expensive too." Drak huffed.

Jaal's mind clicked, finally connecting what they were implying. He ground his teeth, trying to refrain from unleashing his wrath as his blood boiled with rage. "You mean to tell me, you served food to Sara that was given to you by a band of criminals?" He growled deeply, feeling his anger begin to slip. 

"I have used them multiple times before, everything has always been legit. Believe me Jaal, I never would have risked it if I had thought otherwise." Vetra pleaded. 

Jaal turned his back to them, fighting with every ounce of his being to control himself. His hands shook in clenched fists, his skin burning as he held his breath to keep from saying something he didn't mean. How could they have been so irresponsible? Their foolish actions risked the well-being of their friend. 

Drack suddenly stepped into his view, staring at him with his burnished yellow eyes. "I know we messed up Kid, and we're sorry. But I know sorry can only get one so far. You're angry, scared, and you have every right to be. So, let me make it up to you." He said, taking a step back and rolling his shoulders. "Punch me in the face until you feel better."

"Wait, are you serious?" Liam asked, wide eyed.

"Drack..." Vetra started when he held a hand up to stop her.

"It's okay. Go ahead, I can handle it." Drack reassured.

Jaal was so taken back by what he just heard it were as if his anger had for a moment ceased. "I-I...thank you, Drack. I understand you mean well, but..."

"Oh come on! I knew the Angara were soft but I didn't take them to be softer than Hanar babies!" He pushed.

Jaal clenched his jaw, feeling his anger begin to rear its ugly head once again. "I said, I am fine." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Guys how about we just forget this whole thing, alright?" Liam said, walking up behind Jaal. 

"I agree." Vetra added.

"Forget? How can he forget? The food we gave her could have been poisoned for all we know? We're supposed to protect her!" Drak said, looking back at Jaal. "But above all of that Ryder fell on the field, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it! Isn't that right Kid? 

Jaal's gaze locked into him as the the words of his silent shame rang in his ears like a signal and he finally snapped. With lightening speed he charged, but Drak only closed his eyes and keeps his hands down, bracing for impact. Jaal pulled back his arm, letting his fists fly in a flurry of straight punches to Drack's face before finishing with an uppercut to the jaw. 

Liam and Vetra stood with their mouths hung open as Drak stumbled back a step and smiled, wiping the spittle from his chin with the back of his hand. "Now THAT was a good hit."

Jaal breathed heavily as the adrenaline continued to pulse through his veins. "I-I apologize. I shouldn't have..."

"Now don't go and ruin it by apologizing." Drak said, patting him hard on the back. "You Angara are good at feeling emotions, but sometimes you need to learn to act on them."

"Thank you." Jaal said with a small smile. "For the lesson."

"Don't mention it." He replied. 

Suddenly the door to the Med Bay opened. They all turned, seeing Ryder and Lexi standing side by side.   
"Darling one!" Jaal gasped, quickly wrapping Ryder up in his arms. "Are you alright? What happened?" 

"I'm fine." She strained under his crushing embrace.

"Gentle. She's only just healed." Lexi said, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving Ryder a small side smile. 

"O-oh, sorry. I've just been so worried." He said, releasing his hold slightly.

"See? I told you she'd be alright." Liam said, stepping up beside Jaal. "Glad to see you're ok Pathfinder."

"You know it." She said, shooting him a wink. 

"Hey that's my line." He chuckled. 

Drak stepped forward, wearing a sad expression. "Hey Kid, sorry about the chicken eggs. I guess you were right. Perhaps they weren't what I thought." 

"Im sorry too." Vetra added. "But don't you worry, I plan on having a little chat with my contact. It won't happen again, I assure you." 

Ryder looked between them with the biggest smile she could muster. "It's not your fault guys. Please, don't worry yourselves about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Jaal growled. "They put you in danger by feeding you contraband they had received from criminals!"

Ryder placed a hand to his cheek, looking into his fear-filled eyes as he quickly covered it with his. "I didn't get sick from the eggs."

Everyone went silent and looked at her with confusion. 

"Then what was it?" Liam asked. 

She instantly regretted letting the words fall from her mouth so suddenly in front of everyone. She hadn't even had a chance to speak with Jaal about their situation privately yet. She didn't want to tell them at the same time, especially since she didn't even know what their decision was going to be. 

As she wracked her brain for something to say, Lexi interjected. "I understand you've all been very worried, but Ryder needs her rest if she is to make a full recovery. We can all play the blame game later." She said, clearing the way to their room. 

"Yes, I-I am rather tired." Ryder said, taking hold of Jaals hand. "Will you come with me Jaal?"

"Of course Darling one, you don't need to ask." He replied, walking her to their room. 

—*—

Once they entered the room Jaal quickly moved to the bed, adjusting the pillows and blankets for them to lay down. Ryder watched him, her stomach fluttering nervously when she heard the door lock behind them, and her heart fell to her stomach. This was it. She knew if she didn't speak now she'd never have the courage again. 

"Jaal?" She called, barely above a whisper. He turned around, his eyes still filled with worry. She wondered if that worry would only grow with what she was about to say, or worse, would it twist into fear or even anger. The thought alone made it even more difficult. She looked to the ground, her hands wringing before her as she continued to breath. "There is something I have to tell you. Something you need to know." 

He stopped preparing the bed and in three massive strides he stood before her. She stared at his feet, admiring the way they mimicked his hands. Two single toes splayed along the floor beside a group of three webbed together. She wondered, if they decided to keep the child, if he or she would have the same. 

She was interrupted by her curiosities when Jaal placed a single finger under her chin and pulled gently for her to meet his gaze. "What is it Darling one?" He asked softly.

Suddenly every fear and uncertainty she'd had crashed into her. Her shoulders began to tremble, her stomach flipping as her heart raced, and her eyes welled with tears. "I'm...pregnant." She said, feeling the tears break free and stream down her cheeks. 

Jaals mouth fell open, releasing a faint gasp as he stumbled back a step. His gaze was hollow, never once leaving hers, but it were as though he was staring through her, trying to comprehend the message that had just been confessed to him. 

Pregnant.

Her confession continued to echo in his ears. Before this moment he thought he knew everything, his duty to Ryder, to his people, their future. But the moment those two words escaped her lips, the very world he lived in shifted and everything changed, along with everything he thought he knew. He fell to his knees, overcome with a wave of heart seizing happiness. A child? He's going to be a father? How? Did the Stars truly bless him so?

Ryder's chest tightened as she watched Jaal kneeling on the floor with his face in his hands. She couldn't read him. Was it as she feared? Or was it something else entirely? Desperate to know she stepped forward, reaching out for him and called. "Jaal? Are you-" In a flash his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. He nestled his face against her stomach, wearing the biggest smile. 

"Taoshay ongaan (hello my beloved child). Johan toh bosen (I am your father)." He whispered.

The sight alone made Ryder's heart flutter and her mind eased. She smiled warmly, running her hand gently along the back of his head. "What did you say?"

He looked up to her, beaming. "I introduced myself to our child." 

She chuckled lightly. "So does that mea-" Before she could finish Jaal stood and crashed his lips to hers, kissing her with such happiness and passion. She had her answer. 

The demand of his lips made her reel when all too soon he pulled away. He gazed back into her eyes full of love, his thumbs gently wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. “Marry me.” 

Shock was now passed to her and her jaw hit the floor, but instead of a lightly released gasp her throat cracked, forcing out a questionable squeal. “What!?”

“I know human customs or...traditions require for me to ask your brother, but I...” he looked away shyly, trying to find the words to say. “I love you, Sara. Everything that I have, that I am, is yours. Will you accept it? Will you accept me?” 

She stared blankly, her heart jilting in her chest. Could this be real? Or has this entire day just been one entirely crazy dream and any moment she was going to wake up? She desperately hoped not. But just in case, she refused to let this moment of happiness escape her. Unable to hold in her excitement any longer a smile spread from ear to ear and she squealed. “Jaal! How could I ever say no to that!?” 

He looked at her curiously, his head tilting slightly. “Is that?”

“Yes!” She said, jumping into his arms.

Overcome with the joy of their new future he laughed deeply and hoisted her off the ground, spinning her around. She clutched him tightly and laughed when he quickly and gently put her back down, placing a hand over her stomach with a look of worry. “It’s alright.” She chuckled, placing her hand over his. “Are you...sure we’re ready for this?”

He smiled warmly. “I am not sure anyone is ever ready for what they have never ventured before, but then again we were never ready for trials we have faced so far. The Roekar, the scourge, the Kett, but we have still managed to succeed.”

“You’re not wrong there.” She laughed, watching as he began rubbing his thumb along her belly when he continued. 

“The difference is instead of us making good of something bad, this is a gift, a beautiful gift that can only make our lives richer. No matter the uncertainties.” 

Her eyes closed, feeling her heart melt and her fears ease. “I agree.”

He gave her a small smile and moved his hand to cup her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. “Thank you, Darling one. You have made me the happiest Angara in all of Heleus.”

She smiled brightly, placing her hand over his. “And you have made me the happiest human in all of Heleus.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheese balls Batman! This was unexpected. Warning NSFW!!!! Things get pretty pretty steamy...🙈 BUT I couldn’t resist. This was such a fun chapter. Okie dokie then! Enjoy! Off to start the next chapter! 👋

Two months have passed and while the Tempest was no longer docked in Kadara and the final outpost was stabilized, daily life only managed to become busier. Shortly after Ryder had told Jaal the news he couldn't wait to tell the others. Before she even had the chance to ask Sam call everyone to the vidcon table, Jaal was already stepping out of their room bellowing, 'I'm going to be a father!'. In mere seconds everyone on board surrounded them, chattering with shock, and excitement on their faces. Between the happy exchanges of congratulations, hugs, and a few inappropriate questions from Peebee, Ryder was beginning to wonder how she ever could've thought being pregnant was anything but a precious gift. However, like most things, her boundless optimism was short lived.

"Why have the Stars forsaken me?" Ryder groaned, resting her head on the toilet seat as her sweat soaked hair steamed across her face. She felt weak, and Stars, so very tired. For weeks she'd barely eaten more than a handful of Blast-O's straight from the box and even that managed to make her queasy. She hated it. She hadn't even made it through the first trimester and she already felt like she was failing. But how could she eat, when she constantly felt like she was one bad smell away from vomiting herself to death? Some parent she'd be then. Lexi had told her numerous times that morning sickness was a normal symptom of early pregnancy, but Ryder doubted it. She was a human, pregnant with an Angaran offspring. How could anything about that be "normal"? 

As a few moments of peace passed she started to think the worst of it was finally over when suddenly her throat began to open, connecting down to her bubbling stomach like a funnel. "Oh come o-!" Her body lurched forward as hot, acidic bile burned the back of her throat and across her tongue, splashing into the steel throned water bowl. Her body heaved, continuing even after her mouth ran dry. 

When her body calmed she spit the remnants of the foul taste from her mouth and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, flushing the contents before the smell could reach her nose. Light-headed, she rested her cheek against the seat once again, breathing deeply. "We'll get through this. Right little one?" She whispered, pressing her hand to her stomach with a weak smile.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to doze off when a light knock echoed from outside the stall door. "Are you alright, Darling one?" 

Her head whipped toward the door, hearing the familiar worried tone. "I'm okay Jaal, don't worry." 

In the last two months alone she had seen so many new sides to Jaal, it was like she were learning him all over again. At the best of times he was joyful, rambling on excitedly, wondering who the child will take after more or how he couldn't wait to take them out for their first shooting practice. However, if being overly worried was a medical condition, Sam would be scanning him every second of every day. It was exhausting. If it weren't for the lapses of joy and excitement in between she would be positive the man-or Angaran had completely lost his mind. 

She recalled their most recent mission on H-o47c. They argued the entire way to the Remav system over who should drive the Nomad. 'No offense Sara, but you are reckless behind the wheel enough as it is. Driving on a planet with even lower gravity doesn't mean that you can just drive over ever bump at full speed. You're pregnant. It could harm the baby.' Whether it was the increase of hormones or not, the statement alone was enough to send her rage to boil like a thousand suns. So, after cursing him to the scourge and back, she drove. They didn't speak for a whole day after that.

"Darling?" Jaal called out again, this time jiggling the door with as much worried urgency as his tone. 

She rolled her eyes, using the toilet to push herself off the floor and opened the door. Jaal stared back at her, looking her up and down as if inspecting her for injury. "I'm FINE, see?" she said, holding her hands out wide with a cheesy grin, spinning around so he could see for himself. He gave her his satisfied grunt of approval and she shook her head, folding her arms over chest. "I know you're just worried for me and the baby, but how many times do I have to tell you? I'm PREGNANT, not handicap."

He sighed, pulling her gently into his arms. "I am aware that you are a very capable woman, Sara. It is one of the many reasons that I have fallen in love with you, but even you must admit that you have a tendency to...over exert yourself."

"Over exert, huh?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, wearing a sly smile. "I don't recall you claiming I was 'over exerting' myself last night. Hm?"

He looked away, trying to hide a rogue smile and cleared his throat. "Well....uh, Dr. T'Perro did say exercise was good for you and the little one."

"Exercise huh? Is that what you call it now?" She pressed, her smile turning deviant. 

His eyes closed momentarily as flashes of their intimate night played before him. Her warm, limber body above him and beneath him, enticing him to the edge of no return. His eyes snapped back to hers as an equally deviant smile spread along his lips and he leaned into her ear. "Yes, and if I recall Sam had also said our private 'activities' increased our overall health and stamina."

She chuckled and pushed him away playfully, making her way to the sink. She scooped handfuls of water into her mouth and swished it around, making sure she thoroughly removed the sour taste from her mouth before spitting. Jaal walked up beside her as she finished, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She pat her face dry with a towel, meeting his gaze through the mirrors reflection. "As I'll ever be."

They slowly made their way to the Med Bay. Since they had announced their decision to keep the baby Lexi had made it a point to have daily check-ups, even against Ryder's objections. Though your symptoms are on par with a normal pregnancy, we must not forget that this pregnancy is anything but. It is better we air on the side of caution, agreed? As annoying as Ryder found the constant poking and prodding to be she was relieved there was such a diligent medical professional onboard, and even better, one that she could call friend. 

The moment they reached the door it opened, showing Lexi standing just on the other side. "Oh, wonderful. I thought I was going to have to endure yet another physical in a bathroom stall." She said, pulling up her Omni tool screen. 

"Nope, no girly snickering in the stalls today." Ryder said, walking past her, hopping up on the exam bed. 

"I don't snicker." Lexi said, stepping before her, starting to check her vitals when they both looked to Jaal who was still standing in the door way. "Come on in Jaal, I'm only looking at Ryder today. No need to worry yourself."

Jaal smiled nervously and stepped inside, allowing the door to shut behind him when Ryder added. "Yes please, I don't need him to worry anymore. He's at full capacity."

"So I hear." Lexi chuckled, typing her levels into her file. "So how's the morning sickness, any better?"

"Not really." Ryder answered.

"Actually I have a question in that regard." Jaal piped in. Lexi turned to him with her professional doctor-like expression when he continued. "Last night while we were making lo-."

Ryder started to cough loudly, alerting both of them to look at her. "Wow, um...is it hot in here?" She asked, fanning herself with her hands, her face beet red. 

"I have not noticed a change." Jaal replied innocently. "Is this a a symptom?"

Lexi laughed, rolling her eyes. "No. She's embarrassed because you were about to ask something about love making? Is that correct?"

"Lexi!" Ryder whined, covering her face in her hands. 

"Oh calm down Ryder. I'm a doctor. Do you honestly think I don't know how you two got to this point?" She sighed, returning her attention back to Jaal. "Go ahead."

He looked to Lexi, feeling Ryder's gaze burning into him. "I had just noticed while we were..." he quickly peeked over to Ryder, seeing her eyes piercing into him dangerously. "I-I have just noticed that she has lost weight. I was wondering if it were to continue would it cause her and the baby harm? Is there perhaps a remedy you could give her that would ease her suffering?"

Shocked, Ryder leaned back, feeling her embarrassment wash away. Even though his overbearing worry annoyed her, the unadulterated love and protective nature he had for them was enough to erase it completely. She clung to the bed, fighting with all she had not to jump off the bed and take him right there. 

"Well unfortunately, due to the unique nature of this pregnancy I am cautious to give Ryder anything that I would otherwise give her for treatment." Lexi said. Jaal's shoulders slumped with disappointment, looking to Ryder apologetically. Ryder gave him a reassuring smile when Lexi continued. "However, I can assure you that weight loss this early is not something to fear. It is normal and the nausea should ease up by the second trimester. Also, from what I can see nothing in Ryder's readings are showing abnormal. So neither of you have anything to worry about." 

Jaal sighed, slightly relieved. "Well I suppose that is good to hear. Perhaps my mother will know of something. She did mention a pie recipe she makes for other expecting mothers in the family."

"Pie." Lexi scoffed. "I swear, that woman thinks without means of scientific fact." 

Ryder perked up, looking from Lexi to Jaal, expecting him to take offense. "Lexi." She hissed. Her and Jaal were well aware of the constant back and forth going on between Sahuna and Lexi since they told everyone. After every appointment with Lexi, Sahuna would call straight away to hear everything she had to say, only to argue that this was an Angaran baby, and the Asari doctor wouldn't understand since they had only just learned about them. 

Lexi looked to Ryder, realizing she had overstepped. She inhaled deeply, returning to professional demeanor. "I apologize Jaal. I mean no disrespect to your mother. It's just, I understand this child is going to be half Angaran, but they will also be half human. And whether your mother will admit it or not we are all still very unaware of the biological attributes both sides will undoubtedly create. For instance, the Angaran bio electric capabilities. How will they affect Ryder as the baby grows? Will they become to strong for her? Will it cause difficulties during the birthing process? That alone should be enough to give anyone pause."

Jaal nodded, listening to her carefully. "I understand the concern, but would you not agree that because of the lack of knowledge it would be best for us to gain as much insight as we can? Even if that means finding it outside of the Initiative?"

Ryder shrunk back, seeing Lexi's eye twitch ever so slightly. "Suit yourself." She said, turning her back to them, rummaging through a drawer. "If 'pie' is the answer you seek, then so be it." She muttered under her breath. She pulled out a syringe, holding it up like one of those crazed doctors from the movies. "Right, roll up your sleeve Ryder."

"Oh come on! Do you really need more? If your mad at Jaal stick him with it!" Ryder whined. 

"Oh, I plan on it." She said, shooting him a wicked grin. "Now enough whining, sleeve up." 

Ryder shot Jaal a dirty look, relishing in the fear his eyes held as she rolled up her sleeve. After a few more tests the appointment finally concluded. "Alright, everything seems great. Stay hydrated and just try to eat if you can, okay? And hopefully in a few more weeks we will be able to see something." She said, finishing the final touches in their file. 

"Sure, I'll be sure to jump right in that." Ryder said, hopping off the table. 

They left quickly, rubbing the soreness from their newly acquired needle wounds. "You just HAD to push her buttons didn't you?" Ryder said, shaking the pain from her arm. 

"I thought I chose my words carefully." He hissed, clenching his fingers into a fist. "By the Stars, I think I'd prefer being shot by the Kett." 

"Apparently not." Ryder laughed, helping him massage his wound. "However, you'd think her and Sahuna would be wanting to pull their resources together so they could find out more, more quickly." 

Jaal sighed, taking her hand in his as they started to make their way toward the vidcon table. "Agreed. However, this IS the first human-Angaran child for both your people as well as mine."

"All the more reason." She replied.

Jaal chuckled. "You seem to be unaware just how competitive my people can be. To be able to say we were an intricate part in bringing a new possibility for our species survival into this world, would be celebrated as well as enlarge many egos."

"Yea well, the Initiative is just as bad." She laughed, looking down at their joined hands, tightening her hold. "Besides, the Angara are already an intricate part, one did help make it." 

He smiled wide and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "I guess if our people refuse to work together then we will be forced to unite them ourselves." 

They climbed the ramp the vidcon table, seeing Sahuna's holograph already waiting for them. "Jaal! Sara! It is so good to see you!" She said, reaching out to hug them when she stopped, realizing they wouldn't feel it. "Curse this distance! You both should come home to Havaarl right now, at least until the babe is born. It is not safe for either of you to continue this type of work. Especially for you Sara." 

"Mother." Jaal groaned. "We have already discussed this. It is not possible. We must continue our mission until Meridian is found and the Kett are destroyed." 

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disappointment. "Jaal, I am surprised at you. You out of everyone know how long we have been fighting against the Kett. How do you know it won't be just as long if not longer?" 

"Of course I am aware. Why do you think we stay here? Since we have allied with the Initiative we have weakened the Kett more than the Angara have in decades. I will not stop until I see their destruction with my own eyes and know they are no longer a threat to my family." He said sternly. 

Sahuna sighed, slumping in defeat when she looked back with a smile playing in her lips. "You sound just like your father when you talk like that, you know?"

A small smile cracked through Jaal's stone like demeanor. "Yes, well."

He looked away shyly when Ryder stepped forward. "I understand your worried for the baby Sahuna, believe me. Jaal has enough worry for all of us. It's quite...annoying to say the least. But please trust that I am doing everything in my power to protect your future grandchild. Just like you trusted me with your son when he joined us."

Sahuna sighed a light awe. "My dear, of course I trust you. I just worry, and not just for the babe or my son, but for you, my daughter as well. It is what us mothers do. You will know it yourself soon enough, but if you say that you two are fine and you believe this is the right decision then I will respect it." 

The bittersweet term swirled through her chest, bringing forth all the pain she had been doing so well at keeping at bay. Every now and then when she was alone, her mind would drift, reminding her of the fact that her own parents would never see their grandchild. That her own brother may never know he was to be an uncle or when the time came that he'd be able to walk her down the isle. Ryder looked away, trying to hide the tears pricking her eyes. Damn hormones! Not the time! She thought when she felt Jaal's thumb gently rub back and forth along her hand, comfortingly. She breathed deeply, forcing the wave of emotions back down, promising once again to grieve when time would allow. 

"So how was the checkup?" Sahuna asked. "Did your 'expert' Asari doctor tell you anything of use?"

"Mother." Jaal sighed. 

"What? Am I not allowed to ask?" She replied innocently.

"Everything is normal." Ryder answered, regretting it the moment it left her mouth.

"Normal?" Sahuna scoffed. "The first human-Anagaran baby in existence grows within you and all she can say is everything is normal? That's it I am taking the first shuttle I can to you. What are your coordinates?"

"Mother there is no need." Jaal insisted.

In an attempt to ease the situation Ryder thought quickly. "Actually, Jaal mentioned a pie recipe that you would make for mothers that were experiencing morning sickness. Could you tell me about it?"

Jaal and Sahuna froze, and the tension in the room suddenly became uncomfortable. Well shit. Ryder thought, thinking even harder for a way to retract her statement when Sahuna spoke up. "Have you been...unwell?"

"In the mornings, yes." Ryder answered.

"Jaal," Sahuna called, "perhaps it would be best if I spoke with her alone."

"No." He said, shifting uncomfortably, but staying in place. "I have been with Sara through every step, including when she is..." he looked to the ground, his cheeks flushing a light purple. "unwell. I will be fine. Say what you must say."

"As you wish." She nodded, turning her gaze back to Ryder. "The sickness, what color is it?"

"Uh..." Ryder thought briefly, taken off guard by the question. "Mostly clear I guess? Unless I have managed to eat something, then it's whatever color that was." She could feel Jaal's grip turning clammy. She looked over, seeing him stare at the ground as if trying to listen and yet mentally disappear at the same time. 

"Good." Sahuna said. "Then the babe hasn't begun to develop its bio elements yet." 

"Um, what?" Ryder asked, utterly confused. 

"I'm sure you are aware of the Angara's abilities to control and strengthen the bio electricity that naturally flows within their body, yes?" She asked.

"Well, yea." Ryder replied. 

"Right, well those abilities are manifested while in the womb. It is subtle at first, barely detectable even, but as the babe grows it intensifies. It will feel like..." She placed a finger to her chin in thought. "How can I describe it?" Suddenly she snapped her fingers and looked to Jaal. "Jaal, I want you to try and fuse with the babe." 

Jaal's head snapped up, looking between them. "I-apologies, my mind was...what did you say?" 

Shauna chuckled. "I want you to try and fuse with the babe, like I did with your sister. Remember?" 

Jaal nodded and with his free hand he skimmed the hem of Ryder's shirt, placing his cool clammy hand flat against her lower stomach. "Um? What are-?" Ryder began when Sahuna chimed in. 

"Don't worry. It is just a test to see how quickly your little one is progressing." 

Ryder looked up, gazing into Jaal's large crystalline eyes. He smiled, lightly rubbing his thumb against her skin, causing her to giggle. Within seconds she felt a familiar sensation tickle across the surface of her skin. She chuckled lightly, holding a hand over her mouth to stifle the burst of laughter that threatened to force its way from her lungs. He strengthened the intensity slightly, looking to the side as if trying to feel for something in return. 

Suddenly Ryder felt the faintest flutters jolting around inside her belly, like a cage of butterflies. She gasped, her eyes snapping to Jaal who looked back with equal surprise. "Did you- c-can you feel that? Is that?" She stuttered, unable to think beyond her excitement. 

"That is our child." He responded with the largest smile.

Without warning she jumped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I can't believe it! Is that what it will feel like?" 

"It will become stronger in time." Sahuna answered. 

"Wow." Ryder sighed happily, releasing Jaal. "Lexi said we wouldn't be able to feel anything for a few more weeks!" 

"Weeks!" Sahuna scoffed, shaking her head. "I have told your Asari doctor multiple times that this is not 'just' a human pregnancy. Angara are larger than humans and their babes grow faster. The average pregnancy among our people is six months, it is too dangerous to go any longer. It can cause unnecessary complications." 

"So, wait, does that mean I will have this baby earlier?" Ryder asked. 

"Perhaps, but we are unsure. The fact that Jaal was able to fuse with the child means the bio elements have begun to manifest, which usually happens sometime after the first month, but timing differs from each pregnancy. Either way it is still questionable, it will truly depend on who's genetics are more dominant, but if I may guess I would say you will be due somewhere between seven and eight months." She replied.

"Another guess." Ryder sighed. "How reassuring."

"I agree, and that is precisely why I should be there until the time comes. If you go into labor you will need someone there with experience." She insisted. 

Jaal pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Mother, Evfra was already displeased with me joining the Initiative. I am certain if he were to lose another Darav from the Resistance I will never hear the end of it." 

"You let me deal with Evfra." She said sternly. "He wouldn't dare argue a mother away from her children's side when they are in need. Besides, since you two have liberated Voeld of the Kett there hasn't been much to do but sit and stare during Resistance meetings. He will make due."

Jaal looked to Ryder who shrugged and he heaved an exasperated sigh. "Let us discuss the matter further and we will get back to you."

"Fine." She sighed. "When I call tomorrow, I will expect an answer."

"Yes, Mother." Jaal groaned. 

"Alright." She smiled. "Stay strong and clear."

"Stay clear." Jaal and Ryder said. 

When the hollowed Sahuna glitched away Ryder called out. "Oh wait! She never gave the pie recipe." 

"She did so on purpose, to make sure we call her tomorrow." Jaal chuckled. 

"Really? She'd do that?" She asked with disbelief.

Jaal pulled her in his arms, wearing a sly smile. "I told you Angarans are competitive."

"Well yea, but-" she was suddenly cut off as Jaal claimed her lips with his in a deep searing kiss. 

When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers, watching her breathless and dazed. "Don't fear Darling one. The good thing about my mother growing in age is that she has become quite forgetful. She seems to have forgotten the email she had sent me when I had first told her the news. An email with the recipe attached." 

She smiled, giving him another wistful kiss. "You Angarans really are competitive. Huh?" 

"Oh yes." He said, peppering kisses down her neck. "Very." 

She closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of his hot, wet lips against her skin fuel the heat between her legs. "You know, it is still early. Perhaps we can go back to our room? See who 'over exerts' themselves first?" 

His head popped up, his eyes dark with need. He glanced over her, biting his bottom lip as he imagined the sounds he would make her sing. Without a word he takes her hand, pulling her quickly toward there room. She giggled, following with quick steps to keep up with his long determined strides. The moment the door opened he was on her, not even bothering to wait for the door to close before he pulled her shirt off in one swift motion and tossed it across the room. 

His lips crashed to hers again, nibbling and sucking every sweet taste she had to offer. She sighed into his mouth, her mind reeling under his barrage of swelling kisses. She tried to aid him in removing her pants, but he was quicker. Right as they hit the floor he lifted her off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled and tugged at the buckles and zippers of his suit as he walked to the bed, itching to feel his warmth under her fingertips.

Once he reached the bed his aggression suddenly shifted. His kisses became softer, his hold on her fragile as he gently crawled into bed, taking special care not to crush her as he positioned himself on top of her. His hands ghosted along her chest, cupping each breast tenderly, but it wasn't enough. Ryder's mind was a spinning vortex of primal desire and for once, soft wasn't going to cut it.

Every time they'd made love since she told him, she had noticed a change in how he handled her. The way he gripped her, held her, he was more cautious. It were as if every move he made was met with an inner struggle, constantly second guessing placement and pressure. At first she thought it was normal, endearing even, but right now, in this very moment, she wanted more. And by the Stars she would get it. 

She raised her hips off the bed, pressing against him, trying to entice him to the edge of letting go. But he remained focused, using a hand to gently press her hips back down to the bed. Fed up, she grabbed ahold of his face and forced him to look at her. "Jaal, if you don't fuck me then I'll just do it myself!"

His eyes grew wide, his mouth slightly hanging open. "But the-"

Refusing to let him finish she locked a leg behind his knee and pushed with all her strength, forcing him on his back. He watched speechlessly as she climbed on top on him. Without a word she unzipped his pants and pulled him free. A hissing groan ripped from the back of his throat as she took his member in her hand, running the tip along her hot slick entrance. 

He licked his lips, his eyes unable to look away from the salacious sight before him when suddenly she slammed down, taking him all in at once. Shocks rippled through them as every ounce of tightened friction that fused them together racked their bodies. She threw her head back, her eyes closed with a smile stretching across her face. Yes finally, this was what she wanted. Refusing to wait any longer she began to move her hips, up and down. 

Jaal's eyes rolled closed as he relished in the heat that gripped around him. She was relentless, her movements hard and fast, and seemed to only be picking up. It were as if she were in a race, and he was just along for the ride. Her breathing started to become heavier, her moans more frequent and heightening in pitch when suddenly she howled, falling back against his knees. Her hips jolted as tiny bumps pebbled along her skin. 

When she went still she looked down at him with a sly smile, her hair damp with sweat. "I believe that makes me winner." She said breathlessly.

He looked up at her, her words dancing along the thin line of restraint he struggled to keep intact and finally, it snapped. In a flash he flung her down to the bed on her stomach, pulling her up to her knees. He ran his hand down her spine, counting every column all the way down to her tail bone as he released tiny surges of bio electricity. She gripped the sheets, singing sweet cries of pleasure that resonated across the room.

"I hope you realize what you have unleashed Darling one." He growled, stroking his throbbing cock as he lined it up to her entrance. 

"Yes, please." She begged, barely above a whisper.

"Louder." He demanded, pushing in the tip only to take it out, leaving her body quivering with need. 

"Please fuck me!" She screamed. Without hesitation he slammed into her, filling her once again. He gripped her thighs, thrusting into her with abandon. The room was filled with nothing but hissing moans and the smacking of skin. The smell of sex wafted through the air, fueling their desires.

He growled through gritted teeth, fighting to remain focused. He didn't want to finish before he had a chance to make her boneless by his hand. This was a competition after all. He could feel himself swelling already, no doubt it was due to her relentless ride she made of him just before, but he would resist.

Thinking quickly he pulled her up by the shoulder, leaning her back against his chest. Concentrating, he forced the bio electricity to his finger tips. Once charged he reached down, inserting his weaponized fingers through her folds until he found her bundle of nerves. 

She threw her head back against his shoulder, screaming his name as her body convulsed with pleasure. The euphoria left her dazed, melting her away into boneless heap. Jaal held her up, but there was no time to enjoy his victory, yet. He quickened his movements, his race to finish in the clear. He was so close, he could feel the pleasure building to the point of...

With one final thrust he finally tipped over the edge, floating amongst the stars behind his lids. He released a deep baritone moan, his hips jutting sporadically as he spent himself inside of her. Together they fell onto the bed, breathless and drenched in sweat. 

She turned to him, wearing a bright smile. "See? Don't you feel better?" 

He chuckled deeply. "I recall welding the same result, even when I was gentle."

"You know what I mean." She scoffed playfully.

"Well, if it is safe for me to say I believe it was I that won this little competition of ours." He smirked, pushing a lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear. 

"Yep, but what you don't know is that was my plan all along." She said, rolling onto her back, rubbing her hands together and laughing like a villain in the movies they watched on film night. 

He joined her, laughing from his belly. "Who would have known that my Darling one is a deviant mastermind?"

She rolled on top of him, kissing the tip of his nose. "Oh, you have no idea." 

She started to kiss the sensitive flaps of skin by his neck when Sam interrupted. "Ryder, I have called everyone to the research lab as you have requested."

Ryder groaned, plopping her head against Jaal's chest. "Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome, Ryder." He said before disengaging.

"I guess it's back to work for us then." She said rolling out of bed and getting dressed. 

Jaal stood up, zipping up his pants as he walked over to her. He watched her as she hopped into her pants when he placed a finger under her chin and pulled her to meet his face. "Are you sure there isn't another way?" He asked, his tone once again filled with worry. 

"It'll be fine." She smiled, cupping his cheek. "Besides, we don't have a choice."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllloooooo Everybody! Sorry this took so long, but yet again this is a loooong one. I was sooooooo excited to write this scene. For those who have romanced Jaal in the games surely know the lack of emotion he gave in this cut scene. IT WAS INFURIATING! So I fixed it. Hope you enjoy it! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to start the next chapter before riots ensue. TA TA for now! 💚💚💚💚

Loyal, determined, assertive. All were characteristics Ryder would proudly list for every member of her team. Well, when they weren't too busy using said assertions on each other, causing almost every mission meeting to break out into a screaming match. She always found herself being mentally pulled back an forth while they all argued their point on what was more important. What needed to be handled now, against what could wait until later, but it always ended the same. The pressure would finally cause her to snap, forcing her to pull the Pathfinder card. However, this time around she was hopeful, but like her brother always said, hope was for the naive. This time, he was right.

"No Peebee! We have wasted enough time galavanting around the cosmos for your stupid RemTech!" Liam shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"As well as waste time doing other things." Cora said, eyeing Drak and Vetra.

"If we didn't go to Elaaden the future of the Krogan would have been lost." Drak growled.

"And if we didn't go to H-047c, Sid would have been killed." Vetra included.

"Your sister got herself into that mess!" Cora scoffed. "Even you can't deny that."

"You're right." Vetra said, leaning against the table. "But still, it doesn't change the fact that we were needed, in both situations." 

Cora sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. "That's beside the point! The point is that we could have found Meridian by now if it weren't for all the side crap we've had to clean up along the way!" 

"Agreed." Liam said, standing beside her.

" You're one to talk!" She scoffed. "Your mess was the most idiotic of them all! Honestly, all you had to do was keep your trap shut!"

Liam stepped back, raising his hands in yield. "Hey! I'm on your side!"

Ryder and Jaal entered the room as the uproar began. "HEY!" Ryder bellowed, waiving her hands for their attention. Once every eye in the room was focused on her she asked calmly. "What is everyone's deal?"

"Deal!?" Cora huffed, marching toward her. "We've been putting our main objective on the back burner while you and Sam go play fix it to every other problem in the universe that comes up! We should have defeated the Archon by now, not to mention we still have to find the Salarian ark!"

Ryder sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers when she realized she had forgotten a characteristic. One she saved specifically for her uptight, former Asari commando. Debbie downer. "It's a real shame the blockers don't block PMS." She said under her breath, earning a choir of snickers to break out from all but one.

Cora's eye twitched with irritation when she leaned back, crossing her arms with a wicked grin. "I'm sorry Ryder, I didn't quite hear you. I'll need you to say it LOUDER. Or do you only follow that order when Jaal is giving it?" 

Ryder's mouth fell to the floor along with everyone else's, her face instantly burning with embarrassment. "I-I...did you...hear?"

"Of course we heard you two, it was a little hard not too." Cora huffed, rolling her eyes. 

Ryder scanned over everyone, catching their gazes as they tried to avoid hers. She shrunk back, bumping into Jaal lightly when Gil approached her with a warm smile. "Hey, I for one am happy that you have been able to find moments of peace during this mess. If anyone deserves it, it's you." He said when he leaned in and whispered. "To be honest, it sounds like someone else could use some roughing up of the sheets, yea? It'll probably help loosen the stick up her ass." 

"I heard that!" Cora hissed. 

"Good. Perhaps you wouldn't mind having Lexi look into then for you." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Anyway, I believe THIS is the reason we're all here." He finished, handing Ryder the Kett transponder. 

"You fixed it?" She asked, taking it in her hands excitedly.

"Of course I fixed it! Who else has the ability to handle such complex and delicate equipment?" He said, puffing out his chest when Kallo obnoxiously cleared his throat. Gil rolled his eyes, whipping around to face him. "We'd be fighting the Kett for another eighty years if we waited for you Kallo. The first forty would be spent on you graphing out schematics on how to turn the damn thing on."

Kallo opened his mouth to respond when Ryder interrupted him. "How do you turn it on?" She asked, tilting it around in her hands.

Gil quickly grabbed it from her, cradling it as if it were a frail baby bird. "Careful! I said delicate, remember?" He gently flipped it right side up and pointed to a switch on the side. "Here. Push this and it should turn on." He said, handing it back to her cautiously. 

Realizing the importance of what she was about to do, her hands suddenly became sweaty. "Sam?" She called.

"Ready, Ryder." He answered. 

She ran her hand along the side, her nerves stopping her just before she could hit the button. The room went silent as she stared down at the final piece they needed to track down the location of the Archons ship. This was it. The beginning of their final frontier. It had to work. She took a deep breath and pressed the button. Static buzzed in their ears when suddenly it cleared and a Kett came in on the other line, questioning them. 

"Shit! Turn it off!" Gil hissed. She quickly fumbled for the switch and pressed it again, thankful it disengaged. A unison sigh of relief filled the room when Gil continued. "Careful Ryder, that is a direct line to people who want to murder everyone on this ship."

"Seriously." Cora added, shaking her head.

"Sam?" Ryder called out again, her heart racing with adrenaline.

"I have the coordinates. The signal points to the Tafeno system." He replied.

Peebee raised her hand, pulling Ryder's attention. "Um, hey, yea, so, this is probably a weird time to ask this, but are we sure we want to do this?" 

"I was about to ask the same thing." Gil added. 

Ryder handed Gil back the transponder and stepped up to the research table. "I know this is going to be tricky, there's no doubt about it, but I don't see any other choice." She looked around, catching the eye of every team member as she spoke. "Even so, with all the shit we've been through, proving ourselves against all odds time and again. I know we can do this." 

"I knew running off to Andromeda was dangerous, but shit Ryder, this is dangerous." Gil sighed. 

"Only if we die." Ryder jested. 

"That will not happen." Jaal growled, stepping up beside her. 

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Vetra said with a shrug. 

"So Kid..." Drak said, slamming his hands onto the table with a tooth filled grin. "What's the plan?"

—*—

One by one they suited up and made their way to the bridge. Ryder stood at the front, gazing into cosmos as the visor rose before her. "Alright Kallo, you heard Sam." 

"Right, directing marker sensors to the Tafeno system." He said, punching codes into the console. "Everyone hold on." Ryder quickly gripped the visor ledge as Jaal stood behind her firmly, supporting her. She felt her insides shift as the gravitational pull forced the Tempest forward at amazing speed. The once beautifully still view of nebula and stars melded together into a spiraling vortex of pure darkness. 

"Approaching the Tafeno system." Kallo stated.

"Ryder, we're picking up a lot of Ket com chatter." Suvi called from over her shoulder.

"Keep us stealthed, Kallo. No sense in picking a fight just yet." Ryder said, lurching forward as the Tempest came to a halt. She flipped her bangs away from her face, her eyes wide with shock as she stared back at the massive construct in the distance.

"Pathfinder, sensors confirm the presence of the Archons ship." Sam said over the com. 

"I'll be damned-it actually worked." Ryder whispered.

"There's something else...that's an Initiative ship tethered to it." Kallo gasped, lifting his gaze from the console. "It's...Ark Paarchero!" 

"Confirmed." Sam answered. "It matches the Salarian Ark. Readings suggest it has been here for quite some time."

"Well that changes things." Ryder sighed.

"Indeed." Jaal added.

Ryder looked over her shoulder, spotting Cora looking on in shock. "What's the matter Debbie? You should be happy."

"I don't know whether we should consider this situation good luck or bad?" She responded, her eyes locked on the Ark.

Ryder smiled. "Hey, two birds one stone, right? So I'm gonna go with good."

"Always the optimist." She said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone huddled around the visor, waiting for orders. "Sam, tactical." Ryder ordered. Suddenly a large holographic image of the Archons ship and the Ark hovered before them. She scanned over the image as is spun slowly, showing her every angle. "It looks like the Archon captured the Ark. The ships are tethered."

"What can we do?" Jaal asked.

"I'm working on it." She answered, thinking fast. "Sam, connect me to the Moshae."

"On screen." Sam replied as the Archon ship display vanished and the Moshae appeared. 

"Ryder, it's so good to see you again. I have heard great news from Sahuna, it seems congratulations are in order." She said. "You too Jaal." 

"Thank you Moshae." Jaal grinned.

Ryder rested her hand to her stomach. "While I appreciate your kind words Moshae, unfortunately we have called for another matter." She said, regretfully. 

The Moshae tilted her head. "What is wrong Ryder?"

"We have located the Archons ship and it turns out to be more complicated then we thought, so I wanted to make sure we knew what we were looking for." She said.

"It was a large Remnant relic depicting Meridian. It's in his private chambers-his sanctum, he called it." The Moshae said, hesitating for a moment. "Ryder, he's very proud of that relic. Are you sure this is wise?"

"I'll be fine. I have Jaal with me." She said, looking over her shoulder and winking at him. "But thank you, I appreciate it."

"It is I that appreciate what you're doing for all of us. But please m, be careful. I have seen the Archons cruelty. I hope you don't." The Moshae finished.

"He will never get the chance." Jaal growled deeply, clenching his fingers into fists.

Ryder gently placed a hand over his, giving him a warm smile before replying. "Thanks for your help Moshae. Stay clear." 

"Stay strong. I wish you well." She finished and the line disconnected, returning to the Archon ship model once again.

Ryder turned to her crew. "Alright everyone, we play this right, not only do we get away with the relic, we save the Salarians." 

"What's the plan?" Drak asked.

Ryder pointed back at the holographic print of the ships. "I say we get onto the ark, assess the situation, then sneak onto the Kett ship through the tether." 

"A feasible approach. Currently, Ark Paachero is on standby. Only its stasis facilities are online." Sam said.

"What about the Salarians?" Ryder asked.

"Unknown." Sam answered.

"You heard the Moshae. Who knows what the Archon is capable of." Cora said.

"We have seen first hand what the Archon is capable of." Jaal hissed.

Ryder watched as the ship models spun slowly, recalling the exhalation ceremony they had witnessed back on Voeld and a chill ran down her spine. "If he's done anything to those Salarians..." she said through gritted teeth. "Then he'll find out what we can do." 

"Ryder?" Everyone turned to see Kallo stand from his seat and walk toward her. "Whatever you need. Those are my people." He said, his tone desperate.

Ryder walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kallo, we'll get them back." Kallo nodded hesitantly before taking his place back at his console. Ryder turned around, pointing to Jaal and Drak. "You two with me, everyone else be ready incase we need back up." 

"Isn't that what you're bring me for?" Drak said, rolling his shoulders. 

"Yea well, it's always good to have a plan b." Ryder grinned, making a final check of her gear. "Now, let's make this one count." 

—*—

Kallo safely docked Ark Paachero, allowing Ryder, Jaal, and Drak to enter with ease. 

"Alright Tempest, we're in." Ryder said softly, scanning the area for any immediate threat. 

"So far there is no unusual activity from the Kett ship." Kallo said through their earpieces.

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way." Ryder said as they began to sweep the area. They strained their sights under the daunting glow of a single dimmed red light, showing nothing but empty medical beds that lined the walls on each side of the room and the clutter of untidy cargo. "Well, this is eerie."

"Pathfinder, if you access a terminal I will be able to assess the situation." Sam said through the com.

She tapped her chest plate, turning on the flashlight attached to her suit. Using it as her guide, she stepped softly when she spotted a terminal across the way. She reached it quickly, granting Sam the access he needed. 

"Accessing Ark Paachero's internal systems. A moment..." He announced. "Additional data encryption has been added." 

"Well that's never stopped you before Sam." Ryder said, looking over her shoulder cautiously. 

"A moment." He replied. "I have unlocked it." 

The wall tiles behind the terminal lit up, displaying a picture of who she could only guess was the Ark's Captain and a recording began to play. "At present Ark Paachero has arrived in the Heleus Cluster. Location of the Nexus is: unknown." It suddenly went dark as a red alarm signal pulsed throughout the room. "This is Captain Hayjer of Ark Paachero. If you are receiving this message, hostile aliens have captured our ship. Please look for our Pathfinder, Zevin Reaka. Situation urgent."

"That doesn't sound good." Drak said.

"We didn't expect this to be easy did we?" Ryder asked, making there way toward the ships Cryo bay. The halls were filled with cargo both domestic and foreign, making it difficult to maneuver. It was clear the Kett had made use of the Ark, but the question was how much. "How's the ship look Sam?" 

"Some Kett infrastructure has been added, but the ark's systems are operational." He replied.

"Is it flight ready?" She asked, conjuring up a plan.

"Yes." He replied.

"Wait, are you thinking of...?" Jaal started. 

"The easiest way to save everyone is to take the whole Ark with us." Ryder explained.

"Didn't you just say we weren't expecting easy?" Drak added.

"Listen, if the right Salarians are still onboard, this might work." She insisted. 

"A plan that MIGHT work, isn't the type plan we should be aiming for." Jaal argued.

"Just trust me." She sighed. "It'll work."

"Sounds better now without the 'might', probably should've started off with that Kid." Drak chuckled.

Ryder rolled her eyes, stopping just before the Cryo bay door. They looked around, noticing the lack of disturbance. "No signs of fighting or a struggle." Jaal noted.

"Did the Salarian's just surrender?" Drak scoffed.

"Let's hope their Pathfinder can make sense of it." Ryder said, spotting a lifeless Salarian on a med bed beside her and scanned them. 

"This Salarian is deceased, perhaps the terminal could tell us more." Sam said.

She quickly checked the terminal. "What does their records say about the Salarian Sam?"

"He is identified as Pathfinder Zevin Raeka." 

"Shit!" She hissed, slamming a fist down onto the terminal. "Another Pathfinder down. We can't keep losing good people." 

"Agreed." Sam said. "However, Initiative records indicate Pathfinder Zevin Raeka is female. This Salarian is male." 

"What!? So this isn't the Pathfinder?" Ryder asked hopeful.

"It would appear not." Sam replied. 

"They switched them." She said, making the connection.

"I'll give it to them, the Salarians are smart, sneaky bastards." Drak chuckled. 

"We have to find her! Everyone spread out!" She ordered. 

One by one they scanned the stasis pods. Ryder worked quickly, trying to contain the hope ready to burst in her chest. She knew when it came to the Kett the odds to have such a thing as hope was foolish, but it was times like these that it was all she had. So she took it. She approached the the last stasis pod in her row and scanned, feeling her heart racing with anticipation. 

"This is the stasis pod belonging to the deceased Salarian. However, I detect a female inside." Sam said.

"I found her!" Ryder said, alerting the others. She raced to stasis controls, slamming down on the eject to release the pod. When the pod opened, Raeka appeared unconscious. "Drak could you-?" 

"Yea, yea I got it." Drak said, picking Raeka up and throwing her over his shoulder with ease. "Salarians are as light as a Krogan straight out of the egg." 

They quickly made their way back to Cryo, placing her down on an empty bed. Ryder scanned her, noting her vitals were stable. All they could do now was wait. She paced back and forth, her patience wearing the longer it took. "Stars, what I wouldn't give for one of those miracle vitamin shots from Lexi right now." 

"She's moving." Jaal said.

Ryder rushed to her side, watching Raeka's facial muscles twitch when her eyes finally fluttered open. "Hey there, take it slow." Ryder said softly.

Raeka shook her head. "No need. I'm fine. Salarian recovery from stasis is almost immediate. Who are you?"

"Sara Ryder. Pathfinder for the human ark." 

"Where's Alec?" She asked.

Her fathers name pierced through her chest and Ryder froze. "He...didn't make it."

Raeka looked away, her expression sharing Ryder's grief when she forced herself to stand from the bed. "This is madness. Stasis was a mistake. I never should have agreed to it." She said breathlessly as she walked to a nearby terminal.

Ryder watched as she punched away at the keys. "What happened?"

"An armada of hostile aliens surrounded us. Our Captain saw no better way than to surrender. He said we'd live to fight another day. But just before he convinced me to hide amongst the general population and dismantle my Sam so it wouldn't fall into enemy hands." She said shaking her head. "But we're still in their grasp I see." 

"I know this situation seems grim, but don't worry we have a plan." Ryder said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. 

"What do you need?" She asked.

"We're going into the enemy ship to gather intel. Wake up a flight crew and be ready to move on my signal. I'll key you into our coms so we can keep in touch. Do what you can but try to keep quiet. We don't want to alert the enemy." Ryder said.

"Understood." She said with a firm nod. 

"Good." Ryder replied, turning back to her crew. "Let's get this done." 

—*—

Ryder jumped down from the tether and scanned her immediate surroundings. She waited silently, straining to hear for enemies as the others joined behind her. When no sign of of hostiles appeared she breathed easily, making her way for the door across the way. "Alright, we stay quiet, get in get out and they won't even notice we were here." She said.

When the door opened they were greeted by half a dozen Kett on the other side. "Kagrem drokan!" One shouted, alerting the others.

"I think they noticed!" Jaal bellowed, pulling out his sniper and opened fire. 

"Shit!" Ryder hissed, ducking behind a cluster of cargo. Shots of lasers and plasma exchanged across the room. "Take them down, quickly!" 

Drak roared, charging into a group of them as Jaal fazed behind two others from across the way, slashing his dagger into their kidneys before they could even realize what happened. Ryder attacked from a distance, shooting at those trying to take the high ground.

"Pathfinder, if you locate a terminal I may be able to analyze their systems." Sam said. 

"On it!" She replied, looking around between targets. When she thought she was clear she started across the room and up the stairs, ducking from the hail of fire that resumed from behind her. Jaal spotted her, seeing two enemies hot on her tail. With steady hands he quickly raised his weapon, breathing deeply as he lined his shot. The moment they lined up in the scope he pulled the trigger, hitting both in the back of the head with one single shot.

Ryder ducked in front of the terminal, looking over her shoulder as she punched in the override into her Omni tool. "Hurry Sam!" 

"I have accessed their ship's systems." He replied. "I have the location of the Archons private chamber." 

"Good, let's go!" She yelled as Drak finished taking out the last enemy. 

Jaal raced to her with worry in his eyes, but anger in his tone. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine." She said, shooting him a smile. "We have the location of the Archon's chamber."

"I am not asking about the Archon, I am asking about you!" He growled. "Did you think it wise to run into open fire? What if you were gravely injured? What if-?"

"The kid is fine." Drak interrupted. "And I don't mean the big one."

"You do not understand Drak. She may be the Pathfinder, but she is a Pathfinder with child. My child. She needs to be more careful." Jaal said, his eyes remaining locked on Ryder's.

She sighed, taking her hands over her face. "We don't have time for this Jaal. After what just happened I'm sure the entire ship knows were here now, we need to finish this, and fast. Please, just trust me." She pleaded.

Jaal chewed his bottom lip, wishing there was a way he could make her go back to the Tempest where it was safe. Perhaps Drak, Liam, and himself could finish the mission, but he knew she would never allow it. "Alright, Darling one." He sighed. "I will watch over you."

"Me too, Kid." Drak added. "We got your back." 

Suddenly Raeka came up behind them with a group of Salarians. "Ryder."

"Raeka? I thought you were on the ark?" 

"Too many of our people are missing." She replied.

"If we don't find them now, we never will." One said, standing beside her.

"And you are?" Ryder asked, tilting her head with a quirked brow. 

"This is Hayjer, Captain of our ark. We'll focus on the rescue while you push ahead." Raeka said.

"Alright. Be careful Pathfinder. Sorry we can't help more." Ryder said, watching as they started to move toward their route. 

"Understood. Mission above all else. That is our duty." Raeka said, walking through the door when she stopped and turned back to face her. "Good luck, Pathfinder." 

The door closed and Ryder couldn't help but feel fear and dread start to shiver in the pit of her stomach. "Good luck, Raeka." She whispered.

—*—

They pushed forward, managing to avoid further gunfire, thanks to Sam's temporary alarm interception.

"Were almost there." Ryder said thankfully as they made their way through the armory. The entire ship looked like a maze with numerous ramps and several doors, leading to Stars knows what, but what she did know was somewhere on this shit-ship was the missing piece to their survival. And she would stop at nothing until it was safe in her hands.

They passed through the armory, entering yet another vast room of ramps and doors, however, this room had a view. Stars glittered through the floor to ceiling glass wall that stretched from one side to the other, casting an almost ethereal-like glow. Standing just before the fragile wall, she noticed an alignment of large foreign constructs, glowing with and orange-colored shield. She scanned over them, studying the hollowed tips that pointed at the glass when she saw the Ark in the distance and her heart sank. 

"Are those guns?" Jaal asked, standing beside her. 

"Big ones." Drak answered.

"Shit!" Ryder hissed. "They're pointed at the Ark." 

"Well that's going to be a problem." Drak said.

"You don't say." Ryder quipped sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair. She rattled her brain for an answer to their dilemma when suddenly an alarm began to screech overhead. They whipped around to see doors on every side open followed by Kett pouring in by the dozens. 

"It's an ambush!" Drak bellowed, firing into the crowd closest to them.

Jaal quickly pulled Ryder behind one of the constructs as bullets blazed from every direction. Ryder tried to peek from behind their cover only to be pushed back with rapid fire. "There's to many of them!" 

"We have to move!" Jaal said, throwing his sniper overhead and shooting aimlessly. 

"Well that's not doing anything!" Drak yelled. 

"Any ideas?" Ryder asked, shielding her eyes from flying debris.

"Here's one." Drak said, throwing an Omni grenade across the room. The ground shook, their ears ringing as heat from the blast grazed their skin. Warbled screams echoed from the enemy and for a moment they ceased fire. Now was their chance. They raised from their position, releasing all they had. Drak charged into a unsuspecting destined as Ryder and Jaal pushed toward their exit. 

She worked to override the door, but no matter how many times she tried it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" She said, panic starting to set in. 

Jaal shielded her, picking off any that turned their attention to them. "Try it again!" He shouted. She turned back, quickly punching in the override once more when Jaal shouted. "It's the Salarians!" 

"Never thought I'd be this happy to see a Salarian." Drak said, racing for cover beside them.

"It looks like you could use some assistance, Ryder." Raeka said over the com. 

"Raeka!" Ryder turned around, seeing their allies line up on the upper level. "Boy am I glad to see you!" 

"I'm sure." She said before turning to her team. "Help the Pathfinder! Take out the hostiles!" 

Together they returned fire on the Kett, lighting up the room like a deadly laser show. "It's working!" Jaal exclaimed between shots. "They're thinning out!"

Adrenaline coursed through Ryder's veins with every pull of the trigger, her panic retreating as she watched her enemies fall one by one. "Ryder, I have recalculated a new route to the Archons private chamber." Sam said through their private channel. 

"Good!" She said, tapping Jaal on the shoulder. "Follow me!" 

"Always." He said, racing behind her. 

Once the Kett were defeated they rendezvoused to the new nav-point. Ryder locked the door behind them, making sure they couldn't be followed. Jaal watched as she diligently punched code into her Omni tool, shaking away the nerves from his trembling hands. That was too close a call. If it weren't for the Salarians he was certain they would all have been killed or served to the Archon by now and that terrified him. He was more thankful to Raeka and her people then they would ever know. "We owe them." He whispered. 

Ryder paused, her eyes closing briefly. "I know." She whispered back. Once she finished she moved to the terminal across the way. Raeka and her team stopped behind a window in an adjacent room. "Thanks for your help back there." Ryder smiled. 

Raeka gave her a tight nod. "Of course. I know you would have done the same for me." 

"I will need to override security. A moment please." Sam said, accessing the terminal.

While they waited Ryder looked to Raeka. "So I don't know if you know this, but we have a huge problem. Did you see those guns back there?"

"Yes." She replied. "They'll destroy the ark before we can even power up the engines. Unless..."

"If you got a plan let's hear it." Ryder encouraged.

She turned to the team mate beside her. "Venro here used to repair FTL drives on private cruisers. Venro-an EMP device?"

"It might work." He responded. "If we rig one to detonate near those guns they'd lose power." 

"But what about your missing people?" Ryder asked. 

"I'll keep looking. Captain Hayjer and Venro will stay here and focus on the EMP." She said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Everyone be careful and good luck." Ryder said and they went there separate ways. 

—*—

They pressed on, following the new coordinates Sam had calculated from the Kett's archives, but the further into the belly of the ship they ventured, the more Ryder began to notice how terrifying the Archons plans for them truly was.

"Let him go!" Ryder demanded, slamming her fist against a massive glass window. They had walked down a vast corridor when she heard the cries of someone begging for their life. Behind the reinforced glass was a Salarian strapped to a bed with two Kett squad leaders on each side.

One looked up, spotting her as she raged against the glass in an attempt to stop them, but her presence didn't seem to cause alarm. With a wicked smirk it walked over to a pedestal just behind the bed and in the blink of an eye the glass tinted, making it impossible to see through. Ryder pulled out her weapon, aiming it point blank range at the glass and unloaded the clip. Once the last bullet pinged against the glass, causing nothing more than mere hair strand of a crack an echo of pain riddled screams rang through her ears. "NO!" She yelled, slamming the grip of her pistol against the glass. 

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from her target. "Ryder! It's too late! We must push forward if we are to put an end to this!" Jaal pleaded, holding her tightly against his chest till she calmed. 

"How could they do this!? How can they have such disregard to living beings?" She said, staring at the empty stasis pods that littered the room, trying to fight back the tears that welled in her eyes.

"I don't know." Jaal said, running his hand comfortingly down her back when he spotted three Kett running down the hall. "But take your anger out on them."

Ryder lifted her head, her eyes locked on her new targets. Without hesitation she raced toward them with her gun aimed, shooting one in the back of the head. The others turned around just in time to see their comrade fall. They raised their weapons, but she was on them before a shot could be fired. She ducked low, sliding passed one on her knees before sinking her Omni blade into the other's chest. She quickly got to her feet and turned around, when she was met with a gun in her face. From under her brow she stared down barrel, preparing to charge when suddenly it cried out, dropping its weapon. She saw Jaal standing behind it, removing his ceremonial blade from its ribs and it crumpled to the ground. 

They exchanged smiles when Sam came in over the com. "The Archons chambers is just beyond the door on the left." 

She checked her ammo as she stood before the door. "Open it Sam." She said, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. This was it. Just beyond this door was their objective. She was ready. 

The door opened, revealing unimaginable monstrosities. To the left, more Salarian victims laid lifeless on medical beds, labeled as failed experiments. She shook her head, walking further when she saw tanks lining the far side of the room. She slowly stepped past each one, sickened at how the Archon displayed them, like trophies. A collection of every species from the Milky Way. Attached to each one was a programmed recording of the Archon explaining each ones strengths and weaknesses, and what he did to unveil that knowledge. Her stomach pooled with nausea as she listened to reel after reel of that monsters horrific acts. 

She swallowed hard, pushing herself to continue on when she reached the tank holding a human, and her stomach erupted. She lurched forward as hot putrid bile forced its way up her throat. "Darling one!" Jaal said, rushing to her side. 

"I'm fine!" She hissed, holding up her hand to stop him. But she wasn't fine. She was disgusted. Disgusted that anyone could find this behavior acceptable, but above all she was angry. Angry that she hadn't stopped the Archon sooner. When her stomach finally calmed she got to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Where is he?" 

"Who Kid?" Drak asked.

"The Archon!" She shouted. "I'm going to end him right here, right now!" She marched to the center of the room with Jaal and Drak at her back. "Sam! Where is-"

"Caution-" Sam began when suddenly the three of them were locked in place. They were lifted in the air as their hands and feet became bound by electromagnetic fields, causing their weapons to fall to the ground.

"What is this?" Ryder asked, straining against the bonds. "Some kind of immobilizing field?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Kid." Drak replied, struggling as hard as he could.

Suddenly a voice, deep and harrowing spoke. "It's useless to struggle." 

The three of them looked up to see the Archon strutting toward them with his head held high. He started his way around them, looking down at them with distaste. "I have been in this forsaken cluster for decades, surrounded by amoeba." 

"Free me from these chains and I'll show you amoeba!" Drak growled. 

The Archon smirked, ignoring him as he continued to walk around them when he stopped in front of Ryder. "Then you arrive—a human, able to do the unthinkable. You even evaded me." 

"That won't be my best accomplishment, believe me." Ryder quipped.

He shrugged off her comment with an air of disappointment. "Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one. And yet, it's a fitting end." 

Ryder glared at him from under her brow. "Not before I end you, you sick, twisted, teletubie! I've seen what you've done, all those experiments! It what we call 'inhumane'!"

"And what I call progress." He snarled before grabbing her by the throat.

Jaal's stomach plummeted with fear as rage burst in his chest. "Get your hands off of her!" He roared, straining as hard as he could against his restraints.

"Hey! Try that on me!" Drak yelled.

The Archon studied her for a moment when he turned her head away from him. With a smirk he pulled a syringe from his belt and injected it into her neck. "Your first sample. Your testing begins now. I will learn your secrets soon enough." 

Suddenly an explosion echoed in the distance and the Archon pulled back. "Report." He said. Ryder waited in silence, hoping that was Raekas team finishing the EMP when the Archon continued. "Await my arrival." He turned his attention back to Ryder, stepping so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Save your strength, human." And with that he turned away, leaving the room.

"Sounds like the Salarians are in trouble." Drak said.

"Yea we'll, we got them beat at the moment." Ryder said, thinking quickly. "Sam what can you tell me."

"I'm sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream, attempting to neutralize it now." He responded.

"Ok that's priority number two for sure, but any idea on how to get out of this?" She asked. 

"The containment fields only react to living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset. As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required. I can also do the opposite." 

"What!?" Jaal hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I kinda don't want to die today Sam!" She said.

"After stopping your heart, I would attempt to resuscitate, of course." Sam replied.

"No! That is out of the question!" Jaal roared. 

"Are there any other options?" She asked, praying silently for a miracle.

"None that I can determine." Sam replied.

"Well think harder!" Jaal bellowed.

Ryder closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "What about the baby Sam? Would the baby be ok?"

"Given that the baby has already developed its bio electricity, the shock will not harm them. However, if your heart remains unresponsive for longer then one-hundred and twenty seconds the risks may include brain damage or even death." 

"No! You cannot seriously be thinking about going through with this insane idea!?" Jaal asked. 

"We don't have a choice!" She said, trying to look at him from over her shoulder. "If we don't do something by the time the Archon comes back we're all dead anyway. At least this will give us a chance."

"Sara no!" We can find another way. Maybe Raeka is close by, we can have Sam tell her where we are." Jaal said, hopefully. 

"I have attempted to contact Pathfinder Raeka." Sam replied. "She is not responding." 

"The Archons men probably have them." Drak added. 

"Shit!" Ryder whispered. Her mind whirled around with the possible consequences to the decision she was about to make. Of course she didn't want to go through with this plan. She agreed with Jaal, it was insane, but it was all they had. She closed her eyes, recalling the flutters the baby made when Jaal fused with them. Everything will be okay, she prayed. "Alright Sam, do it." 

"Stopping your heart now." Sam said.

"No!" Jaal yelled, but it was too late.

Ryder's head whipped back. Her teeth gnashed together as her muscles cramped with strain under the intense shock that riddled throughout her entire body. It was painful. She hoped, prayed that her baby wasn't suffering. We're just going to sleep for a moment she thought to herself, hoping her baby understood. In that very moment her body became weightless as Jaal's pleas faded away like a distant memory and the world around her went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo everybody! Sorry it has taken so long! I have also been working on a Shepard and Thane one shot. 🤦🏻♀️ I had to get it down, but now that I did I’m back on this guy full time! So! I hope you enjoy, it’s another big one. ❤️❤️❤️

"Sara!" Jaal cried, watching helplessly as she writhed in pain before hitting the floor with an eerie thud. Her head wilted toward him, her eyes open. It was in that very moment his worst fear had come to life. He choked back a breath that tried to fill his lungs as he witnessed the vacancy of life in her body. His heart seized in his chest as he continued to stare back into her dim, lifeless eyes. His Darling one, his beacon of light, of purpose, was gone. 

"Sam!" He roared, his muscles practically tearing as he strained against the field. "Please! Quickly!"

"Stimulating the cardiovascular core..." Sam stated. "No activity." 

"Come on Kid!" Drak urged.

"Sara!" Jaal called to her, pushing away the horrific thoughts that pressed on his mind. He couldn't allow himself to imagine the worst, he wouldn't. He refused. 

"Stimulating the cardiovascular vascular core..." Sam repeated.

Jaal held his breath, counting silently. Ninety-three...ninety-four...ninety-five. Get up. Ninety-six...ninety-seven. Please. Ninety-eight...ninety-nine. I beg you. One-hundred. It's taking too long!

"Sara! Get up!" He demanded.

Suddenly Ryder lurched forward, gasping for breath. Her eyes looked around frantically when she looked down, placing a hand to her stomach. "Sam!" She breathed.

As if reading her mind, he answered. "The baby's vitals are within normal range."

"Thank the Stars." She sighed, lightly patting her stomach. "We did it little one. We're okay."

"Glad both kids are okay, but do you mind getting us down?" Drak interrupted.

"Oh, right!" She got to her feet and walked toward the field controls. She tilted her head and push a couple buttons. "This ought to do it." She said, flipping the final switch. A dull beep echoed through the room as field disengaged when the sound of heavy footsteps rushed her from behind. 

Before she could turn around Jaal's hands were cupping her face, pulling her lips to his in a searing kiss. He kissed her deeply, his hands clinging to her desperately. Her mind started to go blank when she was pulled back by the taste of salt nipping the tip of her tongue. She opened her eyes as Jaal reluctantly pulled away, seeing the stream of tears staining his cheeks.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered through quivering lips. "Please."

Her heart shattered as she gazed back, hearing how nearly broken he was. It wasn't a demand, but more of a plea. Like that of a dying man making his final request. "I won't." She said, kissing him back even harder. 

He relaxed into her, soaking in every warm breath she took when Drak cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't mean to break up your reunion, but the Archon could be back any moment and we need to finish the mission." 

Ryder took a step back, regaining her composure. "Right. The relic."

"Yea, reunions after we get back. Alive if possible." Drak said, rolling his shoulders.

Jaal looked to Ryder with fierce determination, running his knuckles along her cheek softly. "There will be no other way."

"Agreed." Ryder smiled, leaning into his touch. "Let's finish this."

—*—

They quickly made their way through a maintenance corridor that Sam had mapped out for them when Raeka came in through the com.

"Archon do you hear me!? Now you have two Pathfinders to deal with! And we are not impressed by your security!" She shouted, followed by an exchange of gunfire.

Ryder stopped in her tracks. "Raeka come in! What's going on?"

"A little diversion. Captain Hayjer and Venro need time to set up the EMP. I'll be in touch." She responded. 

Ryder smiled thankful her fellow Pathfinder was still alive. Jaal walked up beside her, sharing her relief. "That is one brave salarian." 

"Or stupid." Drak added.

They pushed forward, quickly making there through the enemies maze. "I'm starting to think blowing this damn thing up would have been a better option." Ryder huffed as she jet packed up another ledge. "How much farther Sam?"

"Just ahead." He replied.

They made their way to the grand entrance when they heard Raeka on com. "This is Raeka. Some of our people are still alive. I'm headed there now. Captain Hayjer, what's your status?" 

"The EMP is primed and ready." He responded. 

"Good. We're almost to the Archons inner sanctum. Stand by." Ryder answered.

The door opened, releasing an ominous green glow. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Ryder sighed. They entered, passing more tanks filled with victims. 

She pushed forward, Jaal following close behind. Her rage built in the pit of her stomach as she was met once again by the Archons atrocities when Drak hollered, "Over here!" 

They ran to his side, gasping at the monstrous creature floating in the tank before them. "Is that...a Krogan?" Ryder asked, unable to peel her eyes away.

"Not anymore." Drak said deeply. "It must be one of my missing scouts, but I can't tell which one."

"The DNA is Krogan, but drastically altered." Sam confirmed. "It's clear the Kett are closing in on successfully exalting the species."

"Shit!" Drak growled.

"You know, I'm REALLY beginning to hate these guys." Ryder said.

"You mean you didn't already?" Drak added.

"Agreed." Jaal snarled.

"Yea, you're right." She nodded, stepping toward the end of the hall. "Come on, right through here should be the sanctum. Let's show them just how much we hate them." 

"Let's." Drak said happily.

Entering the final room, Ryder started to feel like she could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. A really long, twisty, pain in the ass tunnel. And this room was no exception. She scanned over the vast room, noting the lack cover. It was like a museum. Pedestals lined the perimeter of the room, displaying some kind of tech or structure. The walls and ceiling were glass, leaving them open for possible outside attack.

"Hm, I thought it'd be bigger." Drak scoffed. 

Ryder chuckled and shook her head. "Captain Hayjer, this is Ryder. We've reached the Archons sanctum." 

"Give the word and we'll set off the EMP. Should disable the guns." He answered.

"Got it." She said before turning around to her team. "Alright guys, we're looking for a Remnant relic. Map of Meridian." 

"Why does the Archon care so much about the Remanent?" Drak asked.

"That's the million credit question isn't it." Ryder said. "Either way, we need to beat him to the answer." 

They split up and scoured the room, Jaal being certain Ryder was within sight at all times. He tried to focus on their objective, but the fear he experienced just moments ago still haunted him. 

He followed her as she made her way to the furthest end of the room. "The Archons anger is only going to get worse once we pull this off." He said softly.

"He needs to be stopped. What we've seen on this ship—it will be genocide for the entire cluster if we don't." She said, continuing her search.

Suddenly Sam spoke as they came close to one of the structures. "Pathfinder, this is the relic the Moshae described." 

They huddled around the hovering Rem-tech, feeling a sense of relief they had finally reached their objective. Jaal watched as Ryder lifted her hand, seeing tiny orange spheres of lights illuminate from her fingertips and the relic shifted. 

"I'll overlay the chart we uncovered from the vault on Eos." Sam replied.

The spheres pulled toward the relic, attaching to it like veins feeding for knowledge. The orange light suddenly cast a shade of blue as the relic powered on, instantly casting a map of Meridan.

"It's...Meridian." Ryder sighed in awe.

"Coordinates secured, Pathfinder." Sam said.

"So that's what you're after." They whipped around, guns ready to fire when they spotted a holographic figure of the Archon. He strutted toward them, peering at the map. "There's more to Meridan than you know. Changing the weather is only a fraction of its power—and I will not allow you to defile it." 

"Try and stop me!" Ryder growled.

"I don't need to." He said, looking down on her like an insignificant child. "I have seen what happened in my laboratory. Now I know what it is that makes you...special. You are nothing. A mere vessel for artificial intelligence. It is explaining everything to you, and the reason why you have made it this far." He turned around and started to walk away. "Meridian is mine. I have tolerated you long enough. Once your vessels have been destroyed, you will be stranded here." 

"Captain, fire the EMP!" Ryder said.

"Done!" He replied. 

Suddenly an explosion shook from a short distance away. The ground rumbled under their feet as lightening surged through ship, causing the systems to power down. The room went dark. Only the side where they still stood was dimly lit by the clusters of stars shining through the windows. "We gotta move!" Ryder said, starting to make her way toward the exit when a loud roar echoed from the darkness. 

"Wait!" Jaal hissed, pulling her back. "What was that?" 

They went silent, straining their ears for the source when they heard a group of heavy steps racing toward them. A squad of Kett burst into the room, followed by an enemy they had never encountered before. The Kett-Krogan hybrid. 

The hybrid jumped down from the ramps ledge, its sheer weight denting the floor as it landed. It roared, spraying saliva from its haunting jaws as it waved around an assault rifle like a children's toy.

"You've GOT to be shitting me!" Ryder whined before diving behind the relic. 

The Kett released fire, forcing them in another game of dodging bullets. In mini bursts they returned fire while Ryder thought of a plan. She called over to Drak, taking cover a few feet beside her. "Drak, you think you can handle that thing?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed as he popped up from his position and shot toward the beast, grazing its head plate.

"Alright! You handle the Krogett, while me and Jaal take out the rest!" She said.

"Krogett?" Jaal asked with a quirked brow.

"What?" She shrugged. "Don't like it? I thought it was pretty catchy." 

He sighed with a small smile when Ryder grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him with her. "This way!"  
Together they raced across the room as Drak gave them cover. They made it behind another construct when Ryder stopped and checked her ammo. When in the clear she looked to Jaal with an excited glint in her eye. "Back to back, bee-line to center. Ready?" She smirked. 

He returned her smile with a sly one of his own as he readied his sniper. "With you Darling one? Always." 

They waited, timing their counter attack just right. All of a sudden Drak jumped from behind his position, charging straight into the hybrid. The Kett ceased fire, distracted by the show. Now was their time to strike. With shields up, Jaal and Ryder stood from behind their cover. Back to back, they picked off one by one as they slowly circled their way to the center of the room. 

"Your left!" Ryder shouted over her shoulder, alerting him of one that had slipped past her. 

He breathed deeply, peering down the lense of his scope. The moment he saw the ruddy brown skin of the twisted Kett he pulled the trigger, taking it down instantly. They were a force to be reckoned with. Kett dropped like flies as Drak and the hybrid dueled, breaking practically every artifact in the room. As the last Kett hit the floor they turned to aid Drak, right as he delivered the killing blow. 

"Well," Ryder said, looking down at the blue-hued blood oozing from the hybrids eyes. "That was fun." 

"I'll never get tired of this job." Drak said, yanking his Krogan hammer from the hybrids headplate.

"Perhaps we should get back to the Tempest before more decide to come." Jaal piped in.

"Right, let's go then." Ryder said, jogging toward the exit. 

They turned down the hall of tanks when Sam called their attention. "Pathfinder, a moment. I'm picking up Krogan life signs aboard the ship. Several captives are being held not far from your location. They are scheduled for exaltation."

"What?" Ryder asked, shocked.

"Damn! Could be the rest of my missing scouts!" Drak huffed.

"Sam, do we have enough time to get there before the Kett restore power?" She asked.

"If you act quickly." He responded.

Without hesitation they began to run toward their new objective when a voice came in through their earpieces. "Ryder, it's Raeka. They have me pinned down. I don't think I'm going to make it." 

Ryder halted in her pursuit. "What? Where are you?" 

"Near holding cells where they're holding several of my people. They're still alive. I ordered Captain Hayjer back to the ark." She answered.

"You should be with him!" Ryder snapped.

"I couldn't leave my people—I had to try. And now...I think it's over. From one Pathfinder to another...farewell. Raeka out." 

"Damn it!" Ryder hissed.

"There isn't time to save both." Sam stated. "Once the Kett restore power you'll be trapped."

"Shit!" She cursed, pacing back and forth as she racked her brain for a solution. There had to be a way, there was always a way, right?

"Ryder, my scouts!" Drak called sternly.

"I know, don't worry Drak. You and Jaal are going to get your scouts." She pulled up her Omni tool, punching in a time clock. "I will go get Raeka."

"NO!" Jaal bellowed, stepping forward. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her face to meet his. "I have almost lost you more times than I care to count on this cursed ship and at one point...I did." He closed his eyes briefly as the scene replayed in his mind. The pain and the fear reanimated in his chest when his eyes opened, staring into her with unwavering demand. "There will be no separating. Pathfinder or not I will not allow it."

"Jaal, I can't just leave them." She said, pulling away. "Besides, I have Sam, I won't be alone."

He pulled her chin again, refusing to let go. "Sam can only show you the best way forward, he cannot watch your back!" She glared back with fierce determination when a glint of uncertainty flashed between them. He gently ran his knuckles along her cheek, his tone and gaze softening. "Please. You cannot ask me to leave your side again. Not after what has happened." 

She chewed her bottom lip, her brows furrowing as she thought. He was right. How could she ask that of him? Even with Sam she knew the chances of her getting to Raeka alone were slim. Jaal could come with her, but that would leave Drak alone. And though he basically counted as three people by himself, was she willing to risk it? No. It all came down to one thing, a choice. One that every Pathfinder signed up to make when they allowed Sam into their head. 

She looked to Drak, seeing him wait patiently for her order with hope in his eyes. The Krogan have always gotten the shit end of the stick. Whether it was due to their rage first, talk later-like attitudes or perhaps self inflicted it didn't mater. It was the truth. Every species, human included, had always seen them as nothing more than muscle to put on their battlefields. Not anymore. "Reload. We're going to get your scouts Drak." 

"Damn right!" He growled, releasing an empty shell from his shotgun chamber. 

She smiled as he jogged ahead with pep in his step, checking down the corridor for enemies. When he was out of view her smile faded as the cloud of guilt from her decision brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly a familiar warmth cupped her cheek and she looked up, seeing Jaal staring back at her with the same solemn expression. "I'm sorry, Darling One." He said, lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead before joining Drak. 

She squeezed her eyes closed, causing a tear to slip from its barrier and stream down the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry, Raeka." She whispered, forcing herself to move forward, leaving her fellow Pathfinder behind.

—*—

They raced to their new objective, stopping at the sight of a Krogan and the end of the hall. "Drak?" He gasped.

"Birtak. What are you doing out here? And where are the others?" Drak asked.

"I managed to escape when the power went out?" He replied. "The others are just at the other end of this corridor, but there are a lot of Kett in the way."

"Then we push ahead and don't stop for anything." Ryder said, walking toward the door. 

As the door opened the four of them plowed through the unsuspecting Kett with ease. "Pathfinder, the Kett are close to regaining power." Sam said.

"Got it!" She said, firing at the enemies that remained when she spotted the scouts in their cells. "Drak! You and Birtak finish while me and Jaal free the rest!" 

"You got it Kid!" He said with a tooth filled grin.

Ryder and Jaal raced to the scouts. She quickly punched in the override, releasing them from their cells. "Thank you!" One said.

"Thank me when we're safe." She replied. "Tempest we're going topside, track for extraction." 

"Copy that." Kallo answered.

"Alright let's move!" Ryder called. 

They rushed to the top of the ship, feeling a cluster of weight lift from their shoulders at the sight of the Tempest landing before them. They all scurried up the ramp when Ryder stopped to look back, saying one final silent apology to Raeka and those left behind before the lift sealed. 

She slowly made her way to the research room, seeing Hayjer standing across the table. "Captain Hayjer...I..." she looked away, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry about Raeka." 

His large black eyes blinked under the weight of her words. "You had to make a choice, Pathfinder. A difficult one. Raeka had told me many times of the responsibilities of being Pathfinder, including the weight in which they can carry. I believe you did what you thought was best."

"Raeka discusses being a Pathfinder with you?" She asked curiously. "Were you two?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Pathfinder Raeka and I were colleagues, nothing more. I however, was...or more accurately, am to be the next Pathfinder. Though, I never started the training." He paused, his smile dimming. "It will be a difficult task to replace Raeka. She was the best of us."

Ryder approached him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Speaking from experience, just take it one day at a time. You'll do fine, Captain. Trust me." 

"Thank you, Pathfinder. I can only hope to justify your confidence. What matters most is that the Salarian people are no longer at the mercy of the Kett and for that we are eternally grateful." He said.

Ryder smiled when Sam came in over the com. "Pathfinder, a team is on the way to escort the Salarian ark back to the Nexus."

"Right. Until we meet again Ryder." Hayjer said.

"Hey!" Drak called, walking up behind them, eyeing Hayjer. "Just make sure my scouts get back safely." 

"Of course." Hayjer replied with a light nod before making his way back to the ark.

Ryder watched as Hayjer walked away, her heart still heavy with her decision when she felt an even heavier weight press down on her shoulder. "It must've been a tough call leaving Raeka behind, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad you did. My scouts are alive because of it." 

"I know Drak." She said with a sad smile. "But all those Salarians we left I..." She searched the floor for the words she wanted to say, but they were nowhere to be found. 

He squeezed her shoulder. "Focus on what went right today, Kid. You kicked the Archons butt today. You took the ark right out from under him AND got Meridians location. Enjoy this one." He finished, walking away to the kitchen.

—*—

Ryder went to the armory to remove her gear. She rolled her shoulders, kneading the stiffness in her muscles with her fingertips as she reached for her helmet. She moved to hang it when the white N7 insignia caught her eye and she paused. Pulling her hand away from her aching shoulder, she traced the badge of honor her father regarded so highly.

She sat down on an empty crate, staring down at the helmet in her hands, recalling the last time she saw his face. The figment stared back at her, tired and weathered with the years of life-taking decisions, but there was a fiery determination his gaze, no hesitation. He was always so precise, so certain. It made her wonder, what would he have done back on the Archons ship? Would he have saved the Krogan? Or would he have saved the fellow Pathfinder? No. Decisions like that meant compromise, and Alec Ryder didn't compromise. He would have found a way to save both. He was smart enough and strong enough to have figured it out. She was neither. 

Her fathers face began to fade away as the Archons words whispered in the back of her mind. 'You are nothing. A mere vessel for artificial intelligence. It is the only reason you have made it this far.' She closed her eyes, grinding her teeth together as shame and guilt began to twist to rage. 

How could she have been so stupid? She should have followed her gut like her father. She could have done more, been better prepared, but no. She was a Pathfinder, she had Sam, she could handle anything that came her way. She was wrong. 

She gripped the helmet between her fingers, her shoulders shaking under the tension when suddenly she snapped. In a fit of pique she turned around, hurling the helmet across the room. 

The door opened. "Hey Ryder are you...?" Cora called right as the helmet crashed into the wall just beside her. "Shit!" She hissed, shielding herself from the unsuspecting attack. 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Ryder gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. "I-I didn't see you." 

Cora watched the helmet as it rolled to a stop by her feet. "What's the matter? You and Jaal have a fight?" She asked, picking it up off the floor and handing it back her.

"What? N-no. We're fine. Everything's fine." Ryder replied, snatching the helmet from her. 

"Uh-huh." She replied, crossing her arms. "You know I might have believed that if it wasn't for the fact that I just passed him on my way here. He looked...worried."

Ryder scoffed, shaking her head. "Ummm, where have you been the past few months? Worry is practically a new personality trait for him now."

"True." She chuckled, stepping further into the room. "But that still doesn't explain the helmet."

Ryder sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. There was no point trying to hide it. Besides, if there was anyone that could understand what she was feeling, it was Cora. "I had to make a decision, back on the Archons ship. One that I'm not sure was the right one."

"Raeka." She said softly, her tone validating Ryder's assumption. 

"Yes." Ryder said, turning away as Raeka's last words played through her mind like a broken record. "I can't help but think I could have done more. I should have done more."

Cora nodded lightly as she leaned against a crate. "Was there anything you could have done?" 

"I...I don't know. No? Maybe?" She paced back and forth, replaying everything that happened on the ship. "I tried to split up, but Jaal wasn't having it. He said it was too risky. The Kett were close to restoring power. Perhaps he was right, but I should have tried anyway. They deserved that much, right?" 

"Maybe. But what if they did restore power, what then?" Cora asked.

"I don't know, I would have figured something out." She huffed. 

"And what if you didn't?" Cora pressed, sensing her aggravation. "What if you were caught? Or worse, killed? Your father wouldn't have wanted that."

Ryder stopped in her tracks as she pulled fistfuls of her hair between her fingers. "If my father were on that ship everyone would be alive right now, including Raeka."

"But Alec wasn't there, Ryder. You were." Cora said bluntly.

"That's exactly my point!" She growled, shaking the helmet. "My fathers sacrifice was pointless. He should have kept his fucking helmet on!"

Cora sighed, shaking her head. "Do you honestly think we wouldn't be in the same shit storm if Alec were here instead?"

"Well, not one nearly as shitty anyway." She shrugged. "He'd have done a better job at handling it at least." 

Cora smirked, letting her arms fall to her sides as she walked up to her side. "I know you respect your father and hold him up on an impossibly high pedestal, I do to, but I had been with your dad on the field before. He has had to make some really difficult decisions, ones that I still question to this day," She paused briefly when suddenly she placed an awkwardly weighted hand on her shoulder. "but one decision I don't question, at least not anymore, was the sacrifice he made to save you." She finished with an equally awkward smile.

Ryder froze, glancing at her hand before hesitantly meeting her face, surprised by the sincerity in her eyes. "Aw, you really do care." 

She quickly removed her hand and stepped back with a huff. "Yea well, don't let it get to your head."

"I won't." Ryder chuckled. 

"And no more helmet dodge ball. Got it." She added, pointing a stern finger.

"Promise." Ryder said, hanging the helmet above her suit.

Cora started to make her way to the door when she stopped suddenly and looked back. "Oh by the way, Lexi is looking for you. And just a heads up, she's pissed."

Ryder's head and shoulders slumped instantly. "Shit."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I come bearing gifts! Well, a chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I’ve written so far, but I LOVE IT SO MUCH! It’s got funny, and sweet, and eeeek! You’ll see! I hope you enjoy! It’s a fluffy one! SOOOO FLUFFYYYYY!

Ryder's feet dragged along the smooth metal floor as she made her way through the cargo bay. She could have very easily taken the ladder just outside of the cockpit, but she would have arrived too quickly. She needed time to prepare for the unrelenting, nagging that awaited her in the Med-bay. And if she knew anything, is that it was going to give her one hell of a headache. 

All too soon she found her self standing just outside the door, staring at the holo sphere lock as she thought of the perfect explanation. It was simple really, she didn't have a choice. Besides, everything worked out for the best, right? She's here, pulse and all, ready to listen to the good doctor ream her out about her idiotic decisions. Surely Lexi would agree it was much better than the alternative. Stuck in the Archons evil clutches, doing Stars knows what. 

She looked down, placing a hand over her stomach. "No worries, little one. Mommies got this under control." And as the last word rolled off her tongue the door opened. 

Liam stepped outside, rubbing his shoulder with a pain-stricken look on his face. "Christ doc! I know you're pissed at the Pathfinder but-" his eyes locked onto hers and he froze. Panicked, he shook his head, silently mouthing RUN.

"Is Ryder there?" Lexi called out sternly from over her shoulder. 

"Uh-um...no! Nope! Just me! And my arm. My painfully assaulted arm." He exaggerated, his eyes continuing to urge Ryder to escape.

"You're a terrible liar, Liam." Lexi sighed. "Come in Ryder." 

Liam leaned in and whispered. "There's still time. I can hold her off while you make a run for your room."

Ryder smiled back. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." He said, walking past her. "Just don't come crying to me when you can't lift a pistol."

She chuckled lightly when Lexi barked. "Ryder. In. Now."

She jolted slightly under the harshness of Lexi's tone before looking down at her stomach once again. "It's fine. Everything's fine." She whispered, as though trying to convince herself.

She stepped inside, swallowing hard as the door screeched shut behind her. She looked around the pristine room, picking her fingers as she waited for the verbal annihilation that was certain to come. Hopefully it would it be quick, or perhaps she'd be lucky and it wouldn't even happen at all? She peeked over at Lexi, seeing her blue, aero, bicycle helmet-shaped head hunched over her station as she harshly plucked away at the keys. The forceful clacking echoed like nails sealing a coffin, dimming her hopes of a peaceful protest. 

Unable to take the awkward tension any longer she cleared her throat. "So, did you uh...call me here to congratulate me on a successful mission?" 

Lexi's shoulders stiffened, her fingers freezing above the keyboard. "Congratulate?" She replied in a tone Ryder could only describe as a seething whisper. 

"Well, yea." Ryder continued, scratching the back of her head. "I mean the team returned breathing AND in one piece. Sounds like something worthy of congratulations to me." She'd hoped her nonchalant approach would help lessen the heightening tension, but Stars was she wrong. So very wrong.

Lexi's fingertips curled into her palms and she slowly turned around. Her eyes fixated on Ryder as though trying to pierce through her like the searing tip of an Omni blade. Her lips were formed into a tight line as her temples flexed under the clenching of her jaw. 

Oh, shit. Ryder thought, shrinking back slightly. It was in that moment Ryder knew she not only fucked up, but possibly just made things worse. 

"Sara. Tess. Ryder." Lexi hissed, her hands shaking in tightly balled fists at her sides. "You, as well as I don't believe that!" 

Her chest twisted painfully. She was right. She didn't, but like Cora said, 'A leader must make impossible decisions' and every decision she made on that ship was just that. Impossible. "I know but-"

"No buts!" Lexi interrupted. "You board an enemy ship with an idea most would barely concede as a plan. Run into enemy fire without thought of consequence to your own life. Get ambushed not only once, but twice and those aren't even the worst of your decisions!"

Ryder's mouth fell open. "Did...Jaal tell you?"

"Of course Jaal told me!" She roared. "They all did! Drak and Sam included!" 

Ryder looked away, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout and whispered. "Traitors." 

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have found out eventually from the reports?" She huffed.

"I was hoping I would have had enough time to tell them to...I don't know...leave that part out." Ryder admitted, peeking at her from under her brow.

Lexi pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Ryder, this isn't a joke. We NEED to discuss what happened."

Sam suddenly came in from over the com. "Dr. T' Perro doesn't agree with our means of escape from the containment field."

"You stopping the Pathfinders heart?" Lexi asked, looking up at the speaker. "You're damn right I don't approve."

Ryder took a step toward the raging Asari. "Listen Lexi, I know it was less than ideal, but it was the only way. Believe me. Besides, it turned out okay." 

"Dying, even if temporarily, is never okay." Lexi said sternly when suddenly she sighed and her shoulders relaxed. "Ryder, Sam KILLED you. I know he brought you back, but what if he didn't?"

"I can not learn without the Pathfinder. That would be a kin to killing part of myself." Sam interjected.

"See?" Ryder assured with a small smile. 

Lexi growled, looking back up to the speaker. "You're lines of code. You can't die." 

"I trust Sam." Ryder replied. 

"Thank you, Ryder." Sam said.

"No problem buddy." Ryder smiled before looking back at a completely unenthused Lexi. "Oh come on, you know killing me goes against Sam's design."

"Oh yes, and AI's have never acted against their designs before." She replied sarcastically. 

"Lexi I understand your concern, but you're just going to have to trust me." Ryder insisted.

Lexi sighed, her body slumping with defeat. "Look, I'm not against Sam. I'm not against you Sam." She said, looking up at the speaker before returning her gaze to Ryder. "But YOU already make my work difficult enough as it is without an AI stopping your heart. Even if it is to save your life." 

"Alright." Ryder chuckled. "I'll find a new party trick."

"That's not funny." She said sternly. "I know you're the Pathfinder, but you're no longer JUST a Pathfinder. You're pregnant. Keep that in mind when you're out there."

"Okay, okay." Ryder said, waving her arms. "Stars, between you and Jaal it's a miracle I can take a leak without one of you fussing over how it will effect the baby."

"Yea well, be sure to talk to him when I'm done checking you out. He was very distraught when he left here." Lexi concluded. 

"I know." Ryder said as she dragged her feet to the table. She sat down, watching as Lexi grabbed the infamous tray of her precious torture devices and made her way toward her. Once Lexi placed the tray down beside her, she recalled Liam leaving with pain in his eyes. She looked up at her wearing a weak smile. "Hey Lexi? Just...be gentle. Please?"

"I think you've been through enough today." Lexi said, returning her smile with one of her own.

—*—

Jaal paced around their bedroom aimlessly, trying to fight against the horrific images that flashed through his mind, but it was useless. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by the sight of Ryder's lifeless body, so pale and unmoving. 

He pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes, trying to force the nightmare from his mind. "She's fine. Our child is fine. She's fine. Our child is fine." He chanted over and over, but no matter how much he repeated those words, the voice in the back of his mind still whispered. 'The Archon was so close. You were so close to losing...everything.'

"ENOUGH!" Jaal roared, just as the door opened and Ryder stepped inside.

Startled, she froze, looking around the room curiously. "Um...Jaal? Is everything alright?"

Without a word he rushed her, tightly wrapping her up in his arms. His hand tangled in her hair, the other pressed firmly against her back, feeling her heart beating faintly against his palm. See? She's alive. She's breathing. He assured himself. 

Ryder stood shocked, her face smothered against his chest. With a slight wiggle she freed herself enough to look him in the eye. "Jaal?" She called, but he didn't speak. 

The silence between them dragged on when suddenly he released her and quickly dropped to his knees. He gently pressed the palm of his hand flat against her stomach and within moments she saw light blue sparks flicker from his fingertips. Tiny shocks pulsed through her body and their child responded back with flutters of its own. The flutters were stronger, more prominent, pressing back hard against the walls of her belly when a kick pushed straight out with enough force to be seen from the outside. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "D-did you see that!?" 

"I did." He smiled, running his thumb over the spot. "She's becoming stronger."

"Wow! I can't believe-wait." She paused. "Did you just say, she?"

He looked up at her and chuckled. "Yes. She."

Ryder's heart beamed in her chest. "Stars Jaal! She squealed. "We're going to have a little girl!?" 

She started to jump up and down with pure glee when Jaal stood abruptly, crashing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against him. 

He held her closer, allowing himself this moment of reassurance. But he wanted more than a moment, he wanted a lifetime. He pulled away slightly, looking her in the eye with such desperation and sincerity. "Marry me."

"Uh..." she paused, tilting her head. "Maybe I dreamt it, but I thought we had already agreed on that?"

"Tonight." He affirmed. 

Her mouth once again hit the floor. "Tonight? Really? I-I-" She didn't know what to say. Sure, she supposed it wouldn't make much of a difference, but what about their friends? Their family? Shouldn't they be part of it?

She was pulled back from her thoughts as Jaal took her hands in his, peering into her with his large beautiful blue eyes. "I know we had originally thought to wait until the Kett had been dealt with and for your brother Scott to awaken, but...I don't want to wait any longer. If this mission has taught me anything, it is that the danger we will face will only continue to rise." He paused, cupping her face with his hands. "And I refuse to leave this world without bonding myself to you."

She stared back at him, her eyes welling with tears as her mind whirled with thought and her heart wrenched with emotion. When she always dreamt of her wedding it was typical. She'd be walking down the isle of some chapel surrounded by family and friends, holding onto her dads arm as he gave her away to the love of her life, but her life had changed. It was no longer typical. Her life was now filled with wonder and even danger, but above all since she had been in Andromeda, her life was magical. And she wouldn't have it any other way. 

She smiled as tears broke into streams down her face. "Let's do it."

—*—

Once everyone was asleep, they took a shuttle to Aya. The trip was quiet, the cabin echoing with beeps and buzzers from telecommunications to the resistance of their friendly arrival. Nervous excitement bundled between them as they made passing glances, eagerly anticipating of the event to come. 

When they arrived at the docks a familiar face was there to greet them. "Sahuna?" Ryder gasped, running up to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I would never miss my favorite sons wedding." She smiled, returning her embrace. 

"Hello Mother." Jaal smiled, pressing his head to hers. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Oh please. Whether you invited me to take part or not I would have found you." She smirked, before returning her attention back to Ryder. "Now, we don't have much time before you are expected back. Come." She said, taking hold of her hand, pulling her toward the Moshae's home. 

"Where are we going?" Ryder asked.

"You don't expect me to allow my future daughter to be wed in that, do you?" Sahuna scoffed, stopping before a large door. 

She knocked quietly, waiting briefly when Moshae Sjefa answered. "Good evening." She smiled, stepping back for them to enter. 

"Moshae?" Ryder questioned. "I didn't expect..."

"Who else did you expect to carry on the ceremony?" She chuckled.

Before she could respond The Moshae and Sahuna quickly led her upstairs. "Wait! What about Jaal?" She asked, looking behind them frantically. 

"Don't worry about him. He's getting things ready for the ceremony." Sahuna replied. 

They brought her to a large room, filled with stoned monuments and relics on the walls. Ryder looked around with amazement when a large bed covered in trinkets caught her eye. She walked up to the bed, scanning over the display of necklaces and bracelets made of crystals and faceted gemstones. Two white dresses accompanied by headdresses laid side by side. One was large and extravagant, made of soft, exotic ivory feathers. It reminded her of a swan when they would fluff up as they relaxed. The other was more simple and sleek, made of pure white silk. The neck and back line were cut low and stitched with tiny amethyst stones in a delicate tree-like design.

Mesmerized, Ryder skimmed her fingertips across the beaded crystals. "These are beautiful." 

"Which one do you like?" Sahuna asked.

"I—I don't know...they're both stunning." She whispered. While she was being honest her eyes remained fixed on one in particular. "I think I like this one." She said, pointing at the silk, beaded dress.

"Good choice." Sahuna said, giving the Moshae a sly grin. 

"It is not a competition." The Moshae said, clicking her tongue. "Besides, I do not expect the Pathfinder to understand Angaran culture enough to appreciate such exquisite taste."

"Oh? Is this the one you picked for me?" Ryder asked. 

"It is the one I wore when I married Jaals father." She smiled, running her hand along the tiny stones fondly. "Though I don't imagine the headdress will fit, but we'll make due. Besides, I hear Jaal has grown quite fond of your...hair? Is it?"

"What!?" Ryder gasped. "I—I can't wear that! I don't want to ruin it! I'll wear the swan one!"

"Swan?" Said the Moshae with distaste, shaking her head.

Sahuna chuckled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret child. Please, I wouldn't want it any other way."

—*—

"Perfect." Jaal sighed, looking back satisfied with his work. The full moon gleamed against the pool, reflecting the light of the dimly lit candles splayed along the shore. Cool gusts of wind projected the spray from the waterfall, making it quite difficult to figure out where to place them so they wouldn't go out, but he managed. 

He smiled, looking over the oasis, remembering the first time he'd brought Ryder to this special place. She was so nervous, it was endearing, because so was he. He had never been in love with anyone since Allia, and that was another time, another life. With Sara it was different, he was different. She was exhilarating, challenging, not to mention human. She had won his heart so easily and soon, she would share his soul.

As Jaal remained lost in happy memories, Sahuna appeared at his side. "It's beautiful." She said, snapping him back to reality. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder when she looked up at him with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I wish your father were here to see how far you have come. He would be so unbelievably proud of you." 

His chest tightened slightly, filling with an array of emotions. He closed his eyes, pressing his head to hers lovingly. "Thank you, Mother. For everything."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet." She smirked, turning to look behind them. Jaal followed her gaze, looking over his shoulder when his heart seized in his chest. 

Ryder stood just beyond them, holding a bushel of violet Havaral lilies. Her skin illuminated against the dress as the crystals glistened in the moonlight. 

The Moshae walked up beside them. "So? What do you think?" 

"Breathtaking." Jaal whispered, unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful sight. 

Ryder slowly made her way toward them, trying so hard not to drag the hem of the dress across the dampened soil. She refused to wear her boots for fear of tearing or stepping on it, leaving her feet to withstand the cold terrain, but she didn't care. She felt the most beautiful she had ever felt. She wished they would have agreed to let her wear her jet pack. At least then she could have saved both the dress and her feet, but they refused.

With every step she came closer. Closer to her new future as Mrs. Ama Darav. Or would she? Did the Angara bestow surnames? Damn! She should have spent more time at the cultural center. Before she could finish her though she found herself standing before Jaal. Her Jaal. "H—hey..." she said, feeling her face burning under his gaze.

"You are so beautiful." He said, running his knuckles gently along her cheek when he chuckled. "And I see you have great taste in Angaran dress."

An awkward laugh escaped her. "So I been told."

He took her hands in his. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

She took a deep breath, feeling her nerves easing instantly. "Always."

The Moshae stood beside them, placing her hands over theirs. "Tonight, we gather in few, but in spirit are surrounded by many. The love of those above and below the surface, look upon this meeting and smile. For love is the one entity that never changes, even in death, but continues on in anew." 

Ryder closed her eyes, pushing back against the tears as her mother and father's faces flashed through her mind. She desperately wished they could be here with her on such a special day, but they never would, and no amount of waiting would ever change that. In the midst of her thoughts a sudden warmth spread through her chest, giving her a sense of peace. It felt familiar, like the sense of security she'd have as a child when her parents stayed with her after a bad dream. The same security she felt when Jaal held her close, or easing her mind with his warming smile. 

She opened her eyes, looking back into the bright blue gaze filled with absolute love for her. It was that very moment that she understood the Moshae's words. Her parents love for her never left this world, it lived on through those who still remained. Through Scott, through her team...through Jaal.

"Do you both accept the bond of unity? To tether your souls in a bond that only the stars can align?" The Moshae asked.

They looked into each others eyes and without hesitation they answered. "I do."

"Then I hear by declare from this moment forward, that you are unified as husband and wife. Tonight, the stars sing as they shine upon you both." She finished. 

Ryder and Jaal continued to gaze into each other's eyes with tears streaming down their cheeks. Their hearts fluttered in their chests as the words that sealed them together echoed in their minds. Declaration. Unity. Husband. Wife. It had finally come to pass.

"Well?" The Moshae said, interrupting them from their dazed happiness. Jaal looked over to her, confused when she closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "I believe even amongst humans it is customary to seal the ceremony with a kiss?"

Ryder looked to the ground, her face burning a deep crimson when she felt the cool touch of hands smoothing against her cheeks. He pulled her gently to meet his gaze and together their lips met softly. Ryder sighed happily as he pulled away when she footsteps trailing off in the distance. She spotted Sahuna and the Moshae walking back down the trail. "W-wait, where are they going? I wanted to thank them." She said, pulling up the dresses hem about to make her way toward them. 

Jaal placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "There is no need. They understand." She looked to him, her head tilting slightly at the sight of the fiery glint in his eye. "Come with me." He said, taking her hand in his as he lead her toward the falls. She pressed a hand over her mouth, trying to cover the grin that stretched across her face as her mind reeled with what was coming next. 

Carefully, they made their way behind the falls when she was struck with awe at the sight before her. It was just as she remembered, but this time there were torches strategically placed at the far back of the wall, glowing dimly over a large, thick fur blanket. 

"Jaal...this is beautiful." She whispered. 

"Yes." He said, tucking the hair in front of her face behind her ear. "It is."

She watched as he walked toward the blanket and removed his rothjin, placing it to the side. When he finished he turned to her, his eyes dark with desire, but filled with adoration. She smiled shyly, looking down when she spotted the dress. "Oh shit! Jaal we cant!" She panicked, throwing up her hands. "I can't ruin your mother's dress. I promised." 

He slowly continued toward her as she bunched up the bottom of the dress, tip toeing her way around the puddles of water that covered the cavern floor. She strained to see under the dim lighting when the feel of Jaal's fingers snaking a round her waist caught her off guard. She shrieked as her foot slipped out from under her. Jaal pulled her back, whipping her toward him, saving her from the fall. 

"Shit!" She breathed, clinging to his chest. "That could have ended badly."

He chuckled deeply. "Well, it would not be our wedding if something dangerous or unexpected didn't occur."

Wedding. The word rang in her ears, sending her stomach into flips. She still couldn't believe this was real. Her, married. A wife. Jaal, her husband. It all felt so surreal. Jaal released her, allowing the cold air to snap her back to reality. "I...have something for you." He said, walking toward the wall, pulling a bag out from behind a rock. After a moment of digging he smiled, pulling out a tiny wooden box and placed it in her hand. 

She looked at him with a quirked brow. "Oh? What is this?" 

"Open it and see." He urged excitedly.

She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the box and pulled it open. Her eyes grew wide. "Jaal!" She gasped, staring down at the two rings wedged side by side. They had matching bands, one slightly thinner than the other and they were detailed with some kind of green glowing crystals. She took one out, inspecting it further. The bands were a twisted design, made of some kind of vine? Or wood? But hard as steel. "Where...?" She couldn't find the words.

Jaal gently took the ring and the box from her. "Liam had told me some of the human customs for marriage. Rings are exchanged, are they not?" He asked, slightly worried. 

"Y-yea I mean, sure. Some do. Some don't. I guess I should say most do, but....these are...amazing. I've never seen anything like them before." She said, her eyes still fixed on the unique craftsmanship.

He laughed deeply. "Well Darling one, that is because I made them."

"Wait." She froze, her eyes snapping to his. "You made these?" 

"Yes." He said, sliding the ring on her finger. "The bands are made of petrified Ongra vine. A massive and miraculous tree that grows around our home on Havaral. They are respected for harboring life and offering protection. And the crystals are made of refined remnant polymer that I have collected during our excursions in the towers. I figured, if it were to be a symbol of my love than it should represent my promise to you. A promise to protect you and to always remember when our love started." 

"Jaal..." Words eluded her. Her mind and heart raced with pure unadulterated love. He has given her more than she had ever even knew was possible for her to receive. She smiled, gently taking his hand, picking the thicker band from the box. "With this ring, I promise to protect you." She said, sliding the ring on his forefinger. "And I will never forget when my love for you started. The love that will continue to grow for you. My husband." 

Her declaration hummed through him, pushing him over the edge of restraint. He could no longer hold back. He crashed his lips into hers, scooping her up into his arms. She gave in willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her to the blanket. Once there he held her up, allowing her to stand. 

She wiggled her toes through the fur, waiting eagerly for what he had planned next. He quickly tossed the box back in the bag and stood before her, peering into her eyes as he traced his finger down her neck and across her shoulders. She hummed approvingly, basking in the lightness of his touch when he gently pinched the sleeves and pulled. 

The gown skimmed across skin as it pooled to the floor. She stepped out, allowing him to pick it up and place it on top of his rothjin for safe keeping. The crisp cool air caressed her skin, sending goosebumps to flourish across the surface. She covered herself instinctively with her arms, shivering slightly. 

He quickly disrobed, soaking in the sight of her bare before him. How her hair fell across her face, the way he chest rose and fell with every breath she took, the slight swelling of her stomach from bearing their child. In that moment he couldn't recall a more beautiful sight. He reached out to her, gently pushing away her arms that shielded his perfect view. He wanted to remember this, every single breathtaking moment. 

"Say it again." He said deeply.

She tilted her head, thinking back to what she last said when a sly grin stretched across her face. "Make love to me, my husband." 

Like a signal setting flame to his desire he rushed her again, gently laying her down beneath him. His lips scoured over ever inch of her, kissing and whispering his devotions to her like a prayer. She inhaled sharply, feeling his hot tongue flick across her pert nipples before trailing further down her stomach. 

He stopped between her thighs and looked up to meet her eyes. She stared down at him, biting her bottom lip and nodded. That was all he needed. His hot tongue plunged between her folds, coaxing cries from her as he swirled firmly around her bundle of nerves. She gripped fistfuls of fur between her fingers, her hips bucking instinctively against him. He loved the erratic movements he pulled from her, every twitch and jolt he caused. 

It thrilled him, but tonight, he wanted more. He pulled back, holding back a smile as she sighed from the lack of release. He kissed his way back up her chest and neck till he was face to face with her. She looked back into his eyes with a slight pout and he chuckled lightly. "Do not fear Darling one." He said, focusing his bio electricity to his fingertip. "I just want to remember this moment." 

She suddenly felt his finger push between her folds, pressing firmly to her clit. "Jaal!" She cried out, throwing her head back as she latched onto his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin, feeling the tiny shocks permeating her body, tightening the muscles at her core. 

He watched her eyes roll shut, listening to the enticing sounds that ripped from her lungs as she climaxed. His cock throbbed painfully at the enticing sight and he could no longer wait. He wanted to be inside of her, connected on a level that only they shared. 

Still drifting on the high of her climax she was suddenly met again with the heat of brimming desire. She jolted slightly as he ran the tip of his cock along her entrance. She peeked through heavy lids, seeing him knelt down between her legs, stroking his cock in preparation. "Do it." She said breathlessly and without hesitation he pressed forward, filling her completely. 

She winced slightly, breathing through the adjustment when she heard a deep growl rumble from his chest. She looked up, seeing him above her with his eyes closed, fighting to restrain movement until she was ready. She smiled, lifting a hand to his cheek as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling her soft touch against his skin he opened his eyes. "It's okay." She whispered. 

He kissed her deeply, basking in the warmth she provided as he began to thrust his hips. Her breathless moans pushed him, increasing his momentum. With every snap of his hips he felt closer, more connected. From the moment she declared their unity as his wife, every fiber of his being was no longer his, but hers. 

Feeling himself on the brink of climax he broke away from her lips. "With me, Sara. Come with me." 

She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling her head into the nape of his neck. She was so close...just a little further. His hips started to move erratically as they raced to the finish. 

"Jaal!" Sara screamed as her legs flailed around him, her walls clenching around him, adding to the friction.

"S-sara!" He called out in a deep baritone moan as tiny shocks shot up his spine and he released inside of her. 

The clung to each other's trembling bodies as they fought for breath. Once their breathing steadied he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Sara Ama Darav."

"Oh? So Angara do give surnames?" She giggled. 

He propped himself on his elbows, avoiding pressure to her stomach. "Of course. When two are wed they become one. In body, soul AND in name." He said, pulling out quickly before laying down beside her. 

She sighed, snuggling into his chest, already missing the connection. "Well, looks like we're no longer one with our bodies." 

"We could change that." He said, seriously. She pulled away from his chest, looking shocked. "I am kidding." He chuckled. 

"Ha. Ha." She scoffed, hitting his chest playfully. 

They rolled onto their backs, lifting their hands to admire their rings. "Mrs. Sara Ama Darav." She repeated. "I think it as a good ring to it."

"You do have a ring for it." He said curiously. 

She threw her head back and laughed. "Idiom." 

"Shit." He said, plopping his head back against the blanket. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand humans."

"Well you now have a life time with one. You'll learn." She smiled. 

He brought her ring finger to his lips, kissing it softly. "And I look forward to every moment of it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!!! I hope everyone is doing fantastic! And if not, well, here. Hopefully this will bring you some joy, cause it sure brought me some. How many out there wish this was an option in the game? 😏 Anywho! I hope you enjoy! Off to start the next! Ta-Ta!!!!

"Darling one..." 

Ryder shuffled under the sheets as Jaal's comforting voice hummed through her subconscious, beckoning her to wake. She whimpered, fighting to remain nestled in her homemade cocoon, but he persisted. He gently pulled away the sheets, allowing the cool air to caress her skin. "It is time to wake up, Darling one."

Her eyes remained closed, a smile stretching under the warmth of his tender lips peppering kisses along her neck. "Just five more minutes?" She whined.

"Afraid not." He said, placing one final kiss to her lips. 

She began to whine once more when a loud obnoxious yawn forced its way from her mouth. Her hands reached high above her head, her legs pulling toward the floor as the muscles from her fingertips all the way down to her toes tingled and stretched. She rubbed the burn of the morning sun from her eyes when her lids fluttered open and she was greeted with the familiar yet, bland surroundings of their room on the Tempest. 

Suddenly the elation that resided in her chest from the night before had dimmed. She plopped her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to hold tight to the joy from the magical night before. Every moment flashed through her mind like vid. Sahuna's dress, the Moshae's comforting words, the unyielding devotion in Jaal's eyes as he made love to her. She smiled, recalling how they walked hand in hand back to the shuttle as the sun began to peek over the horizon. They both beamed with happiness. It was perfect. Well, almost. 

Even though she thoroughly enjoyed what little time they managed to steal for themselves, she still found herself wishing it lasted longer. Sure, there was still so much that needed to be done. She needed to get the map of Meridian to the Directors and hopefully devise a plan to stop the Archon, but she just got married. When would she ever get the chance to enjoy such an experience again?

"Darling one?" Jaal called, leaning over her with a smile. "We arrived at the Nexus." 

"You know MOST newly weds get a honeymoon." She groaned, pulling the sheet over her head as his words all but solidified the end of their perfect night together.

"Hun-ee moon?" He said, slowly testing the word. "Liam has not mentioned anything to me about a huny-moon." He paused, pondering the word briefly when he asked. "Is it some kind of human ritual? Or perhaps a celebration?" 

"No." She laughed, pulling down the sheet to meet his confused gaze. "Well, sort of? I guess. It's a short period of time where the bride and groom get to take time away from everyone and any responsibilities. So they can enjoy each other without being bothered. Like a vacation." 

"Vay-kay-shun." He repeated thoughtfully. "Do they go somewhere in particular, on this...vay-kay-shun?" 

She shrugged. "Not necessarily, but that's the point. They have complete freedom to do what ever they want together, nothing holding them back. They just...you know...enjoy time together." 

He tilted his head, wearing a concerned expression. "But, I always enjoy our time together."

She smacked her palm to her forehead, realizing the bridge still being built between their understanding. She pondered a moment, thinking of a better way to explain when an idea came to mind and a wicked grin crept along her face. "Me too." She said, pressing up against him. "But wouldn't you want MORE time alone? Just you and me. No Kett, no..." her lips skimmed across his as she gently traced her fingers down his chest and stomach. "Interruptions."

He inhaled sharply, feeling her cool fingers wrap around cock and suddenly her message clicked. With lightning speed he grabbed her wrist, pulling himself free from her clutches and pinned her down to the bed, rolling on top of her. Staring back into his fixed, darkened gaze, her breath quickened. 

"I don't think you are prepared for me to have such freedom with you, Darling one." He growled.

The challenge his tone presented made the heat between her legs flood instantly with desire. What could he do to her that he has not already? She didn't know, but Stars did she want to find out. She lifted her head, preparing to accept his challenge when Sam came in over the node. "Good morning Pathfinder. We have arrived at the Nexus. Director Tann has demanded an audience with you."

They both froze, looking to one another for approval to ignore the interruption when Jaal shook his head with a sigh and rolled off of her. She threw her head back against the pillow, silently cursing Sam and sighed. "Thanks a lot Sam." 

"Of course, Pathfinder." The oblivious A.I. responded.

She pushed herself out of bed begrudgingly when Jaal huffed from behind her. "I now see what you mean by...interruptions."

"Told you." She sang, picking her pants up from the floor and quickly hopping into them. "Though I have a sneaking suspicion that THIS interruption is going to royally piss me off."

He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Correct me if I am wrong, but it has come to my understanding that the Salarian Directors presence alone has been known to 'piss' you off." 

"I wouldn't go that..." She began when she spotted the disbelief written all over his face. "Okay! Okay! I see your point! But I cant help it! He's just such a...what was that word you say?" She pulled her shirt over her head and paused, trying to remember the term. "Vee-sheenan?"

Jaal threw his head back, booming with laughter. She blushed slightly, thinking she may have mispronounced the Angaran curse when he reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Laughter continued to rumble in his chest when he corrected. "I believe you mean Vesh-a-nan." He corrected with a chuckle. 

"Yea, thats it." She smiled, giving him a tight nod.

"Well then." He smiled, pressing a gentle hand to her stomach. "After your appointment with Lexi, let us go see what the veshanan wants."

—*—

Once Ryder was cleared by Lexi they left the Tempest and boarded Nexus transport. The shuttle hummed quietly through the tunnel as Ryder stood in the center of the cabin, staring vacantly at the navigation screen. She watched as the glowing markers that pinpointed between their shuttle and their dreaded destination blinked closer. The Operations deck, the place where all the 'leaders' of the Initiative would gather to argue over who is more fit to make the final decisions that regarded them all. In other words, her own personal hell. 

When the shuttle came to a stop Ryder found herself hesitant to get off. She always despised politics, now, even more so. This was not the time for political gambits and scheming to forge alliances within their own ranks. They weren't in the Milky Way anymore. It was no longer Salarians versus Krogans, or humans versus aliens. They were all strangers to this galaxy that shared a common goal, survival. But now they have a common enemy, a dangerous one. And if they didn't want to be at the receiving end of an exaltation needle then they'd do better to put their differences aside and pull together.

"Darling one?" Jaal called, placing a loving hand on the small of her back, snapping Ryder back from her train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." She replied, taking a deep breath before exiting the shuttle. 

Hoping to end this quickly she bolted across the bustling hall and straight to Tann's office. "Hi there!" She smiled to the secretary standing at the front desk.

The secretary stopped abruptly and waved her over. "Pathfinder."

With a quirked brow Ryder slowly stepped toward her. "Is everything alright? I was told Tann asked for me?"

The Salarian nodded. "Yes, he did. But a warning, tensions are high since the loss of Pathfinder Raeka."

"Oh great. This is going to be fun." Ryder said, her shoulders slumping slightly. She looked back at the secretary with a small smile. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." She replied.

Ryder slowly began up the ramp when she heard Tann shouting. "As far as I'm concerned Ryder's choice to save the Krogan was purely sentimental, not professional. When she saw them she thought of you and your grandfather, not the Initiative."

"Ryder is her own person. Just admit it, you don't like Krogan!" Kesh growled.

Ryder made it to the top of the ramp when Addison cleared her throat, "Pathfinder."

They all turned quietly as Ryder and Jaal joined them around the table.

"Ryder, we were just discussing your encounter with the Archon." Tann said.

Ryder looked to Tann, easily spotting his irritation with her. He had to know she hadn't wanted to leave Raeka behind, or anyone for that matter, right? He had to. "It's true that I had to make an impossible decision and I understand you don't approve of my choice Director Tann, but you must know that I did everything I could. I'm sorry."

Tann blinked, his expression emotionless. "Apology noted Ryder, but you made your choice. Now you will have to live with it."

"I will," Ryder said through gritted teeth, fighting to control the anger boiling in her stomach. "Just as you will have to live with the fact that Krogan are just as much citizens of the Initiative as any of us."

"Agreed." Kesh smiled, nodding thankfully to Ryder. 

"What's done is done." Addison interrupted. 

"Yes, but this still doesn't answer the question of what we gained, provoking the Archon like this." Kandros added.

"He had a map showing the location of Meridian." Ryder said, walking to the nearest terminal, uploading the scans Sam had made. "Now we have it and only a short window to get there," Within seconds a large holographic map of Meridian appeared before them. "It's THE control center for the terraforming network. If we get that working, all our problems are potentially solved."

The Directors looked at the model before them with skepticism when Tann interjected. "Based on what data? This is all alien science." 

"The vault on Aya suggests that Meridian is the key." Ryder insisted.

Kandros shook his head and sighed. "While I appreciate all you've done for our strike teams, we are still not equipped for a war with the Kett. We all know they'll be defending Meridian with everything they got."

Ryder faced them, thrusting a pointed finger at the map. "This is how we beat them. The Archon has no idea how to bring Meridian online. He can't control the technology, I can."

"You've only done so with vaults, we can't be certain Meridian works the same way," Addison said. "And if we attack the Kett only to find out that you're wrong..."

"Not to mention this SAM of yours. We took a huge chance letting an A.I. get involved. And frankly, I'm uncomfortable with just HOW involved it's become." Kesh added, remorsefully. "I'm sorry Ryder, I appreciate everything you've done for us, but I just can't support your plan."

"Then I will." 

Everyone turned around to see Pathfinder Hayjer followed by Vederia, and Avitus. 

"So will I." Vederia said.

"The Pathfinder deserves a chance." Avitus added.

Tann stepped toward them, his hands gripped tightly behind his back. "I applaud the gesture. But you answer to me. Understand?" He said sharply.

Ryder smirked, sensing the panic in his tone. "What's the matter Tann? Don't want anyone else overshadowing you?" 

His head snapped toward her. "It's not called the 'Pathfinder Initiative'. The chain of command has to be respected. Though, I am not surprised by your disregard, your father was infamous for challenging authority."

"What did you just say!?" Ryder hissed as Jaal quickly stood at her side.

"You heard me, Ryder." Tann said, beginning to lose his patience. "Whether you like it or not, YOUR job as Pathfinder is to do just that, find paths in which we can forge stability. And it is our job as DIRECTORS to decide on if, when, and how that is done." 

Ryder's teeth gnashed together so hard she swore at any moment she'd start cracking teeth. "And you just 'happened' to get placed at the top of the Directors position because you are SUCH a people person, am I right?"

"I do not need to explain how I have achieved my position, least of all to you." He said, slowly walking toward her. "From the reports I read you weren't even meant to be your father's successor as Pathfinder. He made a decision based on sentiment, another thing you both seem to share." 

Without hesitation Ryder pulled back her arm and, with all her might, slammed her fist dead center into the pompous Salarian's face.

"Ryder!" Addison yelled, trying to shut her down, but it was too late. 

Tann hit the floor and a chorus of gasps filtered across the room. Ryder glared down at him, her body shaking as the boiling anger in the pit of her stomach erupted. She didn't care what he had to say about her. She didn't care if anyone critiqued her choices or her work ethic, hell, she'll even take questioning to her abilities as Pathfinder. But to question the loyalty and dedication her father sacrificed for this sorry excuse of a new beginning? No, someone had to put this asshole in his place. 

She leaned over Tann, banging the palm of her hand against her chest plate. "WE are the ones going out there, risking our lives so YOU, a power hungry, overgrown salamander can sit up here safe and sound!"

Kesh stifled a laugh in a closed fist as Addison and Kandros looked on in shock. Tann held a hand to his nose holes, his large black eyes narrowing dangerously. "I should have you arrested for mutiny." He warned. 

"Fuck you, Tann!" Ryder spat. "You have the gall to mention my father, who gave his life to this severely flawed, Hail Mary of a project and you haven't done a damn thing worth noting this entire time!" 

"I have kept the Nexus from falling into chaos." He argued. 

"Bullshit!" She said, thrusting a pointed finger in his face. "When I found you, you were already spiraling into chaos! Half your crew left because of YOU! Not to mention you didn't even have enough energy to keep a fucking light on!" 

"ENOUGH!" Addison said, standing between them. The room stood silent as the sound of Ryder's heart beat rang in her ears when suddenly Addison placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whether some of us care to admit it or not," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Tann. "We know you have done more for the Initiative than any of us could possibly have hoped for. You have cleared the vaults, stabilized colonies on all viable planets, and reunited the arks with the Nexus." Ryder released a heavy breath, feeling the tension in her body ease when Addison continued. "But that does not mean that you get to make the decisions that require the use of our resources."

"That's not the point I was making." She sighed

"Then what was the point of your blatant disrespect of command?" Tann asked, pushing himself to his feet.

She bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her again. "My point is, that after all I have done, after all every Pathfinder has done...the least you could do is show us the respect we deserve." She said, glancing over everyone in the room before returning her gaze back to Tann. "We do what we do for the betterment of every being here. We are not pawns to use in the pursuit of gaining power for the Initiative. Especially not yours."

"Understood." Tann said, wiping the back of his hand across the blood dribbling down his chin. "But the request for your proposal is still denied."

Ryder looked to the floor, defeated. This was the only plan she had, and she ruined it. She failed. Guilt weighed heavily in her chest as she looked across the others in the room, seeing the fear and confusion in their eyes. She knew there was nothing else she could say or do except to concede. And so she did. 

"Directors." She said barely above a whisper, bowing her head slightly when she turned and left down the ramp with Jaal close behind. 

She passed by the secretary's desk, almost reaching the door when a voice called out to her. 

"Ryder!"

When she turned around, she saw Hayjer and the other Pathfinders running toward her. "H-hey guys. I'm sorry...I screwed up."

"Are you kidding me!? That was awesome!" Vederia squealed excitedly. "What did it feel like? Liberating? Perhaps refreshing? Either way, I can only imagine it was absolutely satisfying."

"Actually, it felt like hitting a densely soaked sponge." Ryder said as she looked down at her hand, shaking the dull ache from her knuckles.

"You don't say?" Avitus said, his mandibles widening in what she could only guess was a smirk. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't envious of you right now. I've been wishing to do that since the day I got here."

Suddenly Hayjer cleared his throat, stepping before them, and Ryder glanced at him from under her brow. He must have changed his opinion of her, since she not only insulted his leader, but his people. "Hayjer...I-" She began when he held up his hand to stop her.

"There is no need to apologize Ryder. As far as I am concerned Director Tann got what he deserved," he said. Ryder's eyes grew wide as her jaw fell open in shock. Hayjer scanned her over, his face serious when suddenly he chuckled. "What? Don't tell me after such an empowering display you suddenly don't agree?"

"W-well, yea...I suppose." She admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"However, I did not chase you down to discuss your struggle with Tann." Hayjer smirked.

"Oh?" Ryder said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"No." He said, shaking his head. "In fact I came to here to discuss the matter at hand. Meridian."

Ryder sighed with disappointment. "Yea well, as you already know there is nothing really to discuss, and before you ask, no, I don't have a plan B."

Before Hayjer could respond the secretary interrupted. "Pathfinder Ryder!" She gasped.

They all turned to her. "What is it?" Ryder asked.

"It's your brother, he's awake." She said, and suddenly Ryder's stomach dropped.


End file.
